Em busca da felicidade
by Mary-Veiga
Summary: Harry é negligenciado pelos pais em favor de seu irmão mais novo,o BWL, mas cansado disso tudo ele resolve fugir com seus 2 irmão mais novos. Agora sua escola está participando de um torneio, assim ele tem que enfrentar todos que foram deixados para trás
1. Chapter 1

**Em busca da felicidade**

- Eles são lindos! Eles vão ser Jacob e Elizabeth Potter.- disse uma Lily extasiada observando seus gêmeos. Jacob era aparentemente a cara de James, só que os cabelos eram de um bronze, uma mistura do ruivo de Lilian e o preto de Thiago. Elizabeth era ruiva e com a cara de Lilian.

- Olha Harry! São seus novos irmãozinhos! Da oi para eles dá!- disse Um James a beira de lágrimas apontando para os dois bebês que descansavam no colo de sua esposa, que estavam aparentemente dormindo. Harry era a sua cara, cabelos bagunçados que apontavam para todos os lados, para o desespero de sua mãe, e um par de olhos verdes que faziam todos terem a sensação de serem radiografados. Era o filho mais velho de dois anos.

- Vem cá também Henry!- chamou Lilian baixinho, para não perturbar seus dois novos anjinhos. Henry era a sua cara, exceto que tinha os olhos de seu pai. Nasceu depois de Harry e tinha um ano. E também parecia que ia ter a mesma personalidade do pai, em todos os sentidos, diferente de Harry que tinha a da mãe, ou seja, era completamente inteligente mas tinha um gênio...

- Oi!- disse Henry um pouco alto olhando de perto os seus novos irmãos. Os gêmeos se assustaram um pouco e começaram a reclamar e começara a chorar, depois disso Henry decidiu que eles não tinham muita graça.

Mas como se fosse um impulso e a coisa certa a se fazer, Harry se aproximou deles e falou com eles.

- Oi, eu sou Harry. Não chora!- disse calmamente passando um dedinho no rostos dos irmãos, que automaticamente pararam de chorar e abriram os olhos pela primeira vez. Eram verdes. Os três pares de olhos verdes se olharam e Harry sorriu. No momento tos estavam calados observando a interação entre os irmãos. Discretamente Sirius limpou uma lágrima que teimava em cair, ele olhou orgulhosamente para o seu afilhado, Harry, ele parecia emanar uma calma que relaxava todos, era muito inteligente e ao que parecia viria a ser um bruxo muito poderoso devido as grandes explosões que fazia quando brincavam com ele ou mexiam com alguém que ele amava, desde cedo os marotos aprenderam a não mexer com o lado negro de Harry.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o lorde das trevas o marcará como o seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o lorde das trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

- Mas... Mas... isso pode ser Harry ou Henry... Não! Não! NÃO! Meus filhos não vão matar Voldemort! Eles podem morrer!- balbuciava Lilian abraçada a um James que estava em choque

- Sinto muito, mas creio que não há duvidas de que será um dos dois, há também Neville Longbottom, mas não creio que Voldemort vai atrás dele. Mas eu sugiro você realizar um feitiço muito complexo chamado Fidelis. Creio que a Sra. Já ouviu, não estou correto?- perguntou a Lilian que assentiu

- Mas quem vai ser o guardião secreto?- perguntou Lilian

- Acho que o Sirius seria a melhor escolha. Eu confiaria com ele a minha vida.- sugeriu James

- Mas creio que essa seria a mais óbvia das opções. Todos sabem sobre o seu relacionamento com o Sr. Black, todos sabem que vocês são praticamente irmãos.

- Se for assim, creio que Pedro é a melhor opção.

-Que assim seja...

;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

- Corra Lily! Vou ver se eu consigo atrasar ele!- rugiu James Potter, para a sua mulher que tinha os seus 4 filhos a sua volta confusos.

°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°ª°

- Qual será que eu vou matar primeiro?- perguntou uma voz fria que enviou arrepios de medo em Lilian

- Não! Tenha piedade!- implorava Lilian

- Já fui muito piedoso hoje, deixei seu marido viver, aquele traidor de sangue, apenas o joguei um estupefaça. Mas isso tem um preço, não acha? Vou te dar também uma chance, você pode sair da frente e me dar todos os seus filhos. São só duas palavras e eles nunca mais irão dar problemas...

- NUNCA!

- Menina tola! Não vou desperdiçar meu tempo com você! _Estupefaça_!- uma faísca vermelha explodiu da varinha de Tom.

- ora, ora! Se não são os Potters.- disse Tom com veneno escorrendo na voz. Ele começou a observar atentamente as 4 crianças.

Um aparentava ser mais arrogante, com os cabelos ruivos e rebeldes e os olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ele era Henry potter, o menino vinha a ser poderoso um dia, mas alguma coisa o dizia que ele não iria ser um problema mais tarde. Ele encontrava chorando e berrando pelos seus pais, ele aparentava ter 2 anos.

Jacob Potter parecia estar com medo também, mas estava segurando as lágrimas, seus lábios estavam tremendo, parecia que a qualquer momento abriria um berreiro. Segurava o braço de uma garota, Elizabeth Potter, que estava na mesma situação de que ele. Mas de algum modo eles pareciam estar sentindo um pouco seguro olhando para um menino que logo chamou sua atenção.

Harry Potter não aparentava ser um bruxo normal, seus olhos verdes passavam confiança e brilhavam com poder de um modo que deixou Voldemort sentir o que não sentia desde que era criança no orfanato, ele sentiu medo. Se o menino aparentava ter tanto poder agora, imagina quando for mais velho.

Harry ainda o impressionou muito mais, mostrando a cara sem nenhum medo e lágrimas, ele se levantou no berço onde estava com os irmãos, andou sobre o colchão e parou na frente dos irmãos que automaticamente se sentiram mais seguros. Ele deu um olhar desafiador a Voldemort, era como se ele soubesse quem ele era e o que ele iria fazer na sua casa, era uma cara que o desafiava a machucar quem ele amava.

Vendo tudo aquilo Voldermort riu. Um menino de três anos o ameaçava? Ele iria ver quem era mais poderoso, ele iria ser o primeiro a ser morto.

Ele apontou a varinha para o menino que assistiu sem vacilar e proferiu as duas palavras que fariam toda a diferença mais tarde.

- _Adava kedava_!- rugiu tom. Um faísca verde saiu da ponta da varinha e atingiu a testa de Harry.

E assim o mundo de Tom caiu.

Ele sentiu dor...

Muita dor...

Ele viu Harry ficar envolto em uma luz branca e proteger todos os seus irmãos e ele mesmo, foi o escudo mais poderoso que ele tinha visto.

E mais uma vez ele olhou nos olhos de Harry e viu os olhos que ainda o desafiavam a fazer a mesma coisa com os seus irmãos. Ele olhou a testa do menino que agora brilhava com sangue e fazia a forma de um raio, e mesmo assim o menino nunca vacilou o seu olhar.

E mais uma vez Voldemort sentiu medo e logo ele já não era mais nada do que um espectro. Sem suas roupas e varinha, Voldemort fez a única coisa que ele podia fazer. Fugiu. Mas não sem antes dizer:

- Eu voltarei e você pagará menino Potter.

E saiu.

Harry vendo que o homem mal, muito parecido com o voldy que seu pai vive falando com a sua mãe, foi embora, vira de costa e observa seus irmãos. Todos eles pareciam estar em choque, suas palmas brilhavam estranhamente, era como se estivessem sendo cravadas uns desenhos. No final os gêmeos e Henry olharam para a sua mão sem entender que nelas estavam agora escritas em runas bem antigas , daquelas que ninguém sabia o que significava, estava escrito a palavra _Amor_. E que essa tatuagem era a prova de um dos feitiços de proteção mais poderosos que existem, e que só alguém muito poderoso e digno de ser um herdeiro das mais nobres linhas poderia fazer.

Alvo Dumbledore se considerava uma pessoa muito calma e que nunca perdia a cabeça nas crises. Mas agora ele estava seriamente confuso e com um pouco de medo. O mundo bruxo precisava de um herói. Voldemort foi embora por agora, mas mais tarde ele voltaria, talvez ainda mais forte do que antes. O problema é que ele não sabia qual era acriança da profecia. Ela podia ser Henry ou Harry. Mas Harry não tinha nenhuma cicatriz aparecendo, diferente de Henry que tinha um símbolo estranho mas de alguma forma belo na mão. O problema era que os gêmeos também tinham. Então ele concluiu que Henry devia ter sido marcado e de alguma forma ter protegido os gêmeos e dado a eles essas tatuagens. Mas a pergunta em sua cabeça martelava: por que Harry não tinha também uma cicatriz?

Mas se alguém tivesse tirado a franja de Harry do rosto teria visto o desenho de um raio que ainda brilhava fracamente de verde e vermelho por causa da maldição e do sangue.

Empurrando esses pensamentos no fundo de sua mente, ele se focou na entrevista que estava dando para o profeta diário.

- O que aconteceu com o menino Henry Potter?- perguntou um repórter cujo nome não sabia

- Voldemort foi até a casa dos Potter hoje em função de matar Henry, os Potter estavam sobre o feitiço Fidelius, cujo guardião era Pedro Pettigrew, ele estuporou James e Lilian Potter e seguiu caminho para matar Henry, mas quando a maldição da morte encontrou Henry ele de alguma forma sobreviveu e o feitiço ricocheteou em Voldemort...- explicava Alvo

-Então isso quer dizer que Voldemort se foi?- perguntou outra repórter esperançosamente

- As circunstâncias dizem que sim.

- Então eu sugiro que fazemos um brinde a Henry Potter O menino que sobreviveu!- rugiu uma voz forte no meio de todo os caos que se transformou as pessoas com ela noticia

Alvo estava feliz com essa nova publicidade em torno dos Potters, talvez isso poderia ser útil no futuro. Mas Henry teria que estar preparado, teria que ser muito amado, não se sentir ameaçado e em segundo planos, para no final tudo valer a pena...

Agora ele só teria que encontrar um feitiço que poderia fazer os seus planos se concretizarem.

O que ele não sabia era que o seu plano daria certo, mas as conseqüências poderiam ser drásticas.

Mas Alvo Dumbledore não estava pensando nas conseqüências.

Afinal era tudo para o bem maior.

**** CONTINUA******

Essa é a minha nova história, eu tinha lido algumas outras histórias desse estilo e queria ver o que ia dar.

Espero que gostem! E comentem sobre o que vcs acharam,ok?

Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

.

Alguns anos mais tarde ( Harry tem 6 anos)

- Henry, eu estava pensando se você queria aprender a jogar quadribol. O que você acha?- disse James animado

- Wow! Adorei pai! Mas eu não tenho vassoura!- reclamou Henry.

- Isso é o de menos, temos umas vassouras velhas que dá para começar lá no armário. Agora vá la em cima e troque de roupa!

- Harry e os gêmeos vão também?- perguntou Henry começando a ficar mais animado com a idéia. Não era que ele não queria ter um tempo só para ele com seu pai, mas o problema era que ele sempre tinha os pais deles só para ele, e nunca para os seus irmãos. Ele ficava confuso, será que os seus pais não ligavam para os seus irmãos? Às vezes Henry achava que era pelo seu titulo de menino que sobreviveu, embora ele não saiba o porque as pessoas o chamam desse jeito. Mas ele sempre tinha a sensação que os seus pais esqueciam que eles tinham outros filhos, e quando estava perto deles mudavam drasticamente de comportamento.

- Ãhn? Ah sim... seus irmãos... Sabe Henry, eu estava pensando em ter um tempo só para nós dois.- disse um James atrapalhado como se estivesse lembrando que tem outros filhos, mas que não queria ficar com eles.

- Ah.. ok.- foi a resposta de Henry quando começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Mas ele parou primeiro em uma porta que geralmente só ele e os elfos domésticos entravam. O quarto dos seus irmãos.

Abriu a porta e viu que seus irmãos estavam dormindo todos juntos. Na verdade ele duvidava que Harry estava dormindo, pois Lizie e Jake estavam abraçando ele apertado como se estivessem tendo um pesadelo. E era bem provável que estivessem. E todos eles tinham sempre o mesmo pesadelo, no inicio era uma voz fria e uma risada que dava muito medo, depois vinha um flash de luz verde que nunca os atingia por causa de uma luz branca que os envolvia, mas ao contrario da luz verde que dava muito medo, a luz branca os fazia sentir bem. Mas no final eles sempre acordavam e iam para Harry.

Ele era o irmão favoritos de todos eles, embora fosse 1 ano mais velho que Henry e 2 mais velhos que os gêmeos. Era simplesmente o herói de todos eles, se você estivesse com um problema você iria para ele, a simples presença dele sempre te acalmava e dava uma segurança aos irmãos que eles não sabiam como explicar. Henry poderia ser um menino bem arrogante e mimado, mas com Harry ele era uma pessoa bem diferente, Harry mostrava a ele que agir superiormente não o ajudava em nada, justamente o contrário. Ele era muito sábio para os seus 6 anos.

Henry chegava ater muito ciúmes do modo que os gêmeos amava Harry, ele não gostava muito de ter que dividir Harry com os irmãos, mas ele gostava dos gêmeos. Principalmente quando os 4 saiam no meio da noite na mansão Potter em buscas de novas aventuras. Com Harry no comando os 4 saiam em busca de comida na cozinha, ou roubar alguns livros da enorme biblioteca dos Potter. Harry era o que unia os irmãos, era um líder nato. Era uma pessoa muito legal, mas quando estivesse bravo, seria melhor sair do caminho porque ele tinha um temperamento pior que o da mãe deles. Até os seus pais e os seus tios tinham medo dele quando ele estava a beira da explosão, isso ocorre geralmente quando se trata de seus pais brigando com ele e os gêmeos.

E Henry não era bobo, ele sabia que quando os gêmeos aprontavam, Harry sempre levava a culpa no lugar deles, e o castigo de seus pais não era uma coisa fácil de cumprir como era para Henry. Ele teve as vezes a impressão de ver uma mancha roxa na perna de Harry depois de algum tempo depois que o pai deles " conversa" com ele. Ele sabia que era provável de Harry levar uma boas palmadas ou algo pior. Mas ele nunca via Harry chorar, ele sempre estava forte, na verdade ele só mostrava alguma emoção para os seus irmãos e os seus tios Sirius e Remus. Fora essas pessoas, ele era apenas uma pessoa cuja expressão não mostrava nenhum sentimento, que na opinião de Henry era simplesmente assustador.

- Vai ficar ai parado?- veio uma voz brincalhona

- Não. Eu só vim aqui te pedir um favor.- Pediu Henry para seu irmão mais velho.

- O que foi?- perguntou Harry curioso se levantando e separando dos gêmeos.

- Você me vigia lá fora? Papai vai me dar aulas de vôo, mas eu to com medo que toda a empolgação que ele está, talvez ele me deixe cair.- pediu Henry

- ele não vai deixar você cair.- disse Harry. Ele estava com a certeza que James não iria deixar o filho querido cair, mas quando se tratava de quadribol o seu pai mudava completamente.

- Só vigia, por favor?- implorou Henry ao seu irmão que o observava atentamente.

- Ok. Vou ficar vigiando na janela.- disse Harry para o contentamento de seu irmão, que agora exibia um sorriso maior que a cara.

- Oba! – aplaudia Henry acordando os irmãos mais novos de 4 anos.

- Oi Hen...ry- cumprimentou Jacob bocejando- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim pedir para Harry me vigiar! Adivinha? Eu vou jogar quadribol com o papai!Agora eu tenho que ir! Tchau!- e saiu em disparada pela porta

- Podemos ir também Arry?- perguntou Lizie olhando esperançoso

- Acho que é melhor nós não irmos, só ficar olhando pela janela. – disse Harry, mas o olhar dos gêmeos caiu quando ele disse isso, não agüentando o olhar dos irmãos ele acrescentou- Mas quem sabe a noite nós não voamos escondido? Soa legal, não acham?

Harry não podia fazer mais nada senão sorrir enquanto observava os gêmeos pularem de alegria. Eles eram somente duas crianças que queriam brincar e ter atenção, mas que aprenderam desde cedo a não ter e ansiar a atenção daqueles que o trazeram para o mundo. _Tudo culpa de James e Lilian Potter, e não posso esquecer de Alvo Dumbledore, se eles encostarem um dedo se que em qualquer um dos meus irmãos..._ -Harry sorriu um sorriso malicioso- _Eles irão ver o quão longe é a ira do herdeiro de todos os fundadores_...

Flashback on

Alguns dias antes

Era um dia normal na vida de Harry Potter, ele brincou com os irmãos mais velhos, o pôs para dormir depois do almoço, leu história de Bedllo para os gêmeos e leu um livro na imensa biblioteca Potter. Até que um livro chamou sua atenção: "Heranças Mágicas". Começou a ler, e descobriu que você pode saber a sua herança mágica com um simples teste de sangue realizado em Gringotes, nele você sabe quais são os seus poderes ( habilidades mágicas ), quanto você tem em seu cofre e de quem você é herdeiro.

Harry sabia que Potter era uma família muito rica e tinha muita influência dentro e fora do Ministério, e também havia boatos que era herdeira de uma das mais nobres linhas: A de Godric Griffindor.

Harry duvidava seriamente que James Potter era o herdeiro de uma as linhas, e a que significava coragem. Em sua opinião James era nada mais que um _covarde_. Bater sem dó em seu próprio filho era nada mais do que isso, um covarde. Mas o que mais doía em Harry por mais que ele tentava mentir para si mesmo dizendo que ele não ligava, era o olhar depois de toda a tortura, era o olhar de contentamento dele, como se era para agora ele aprender a lição.

Harry estava diante do espelho agora, ele estava no tamanho certo para a sua idade, não era desnutrida pois os elfos sempre lembravam dele, e ainda tinha alguns que iam contra as suas ordens de não dar comida a ele quando ele estava de castigo. Mas os elfos sempre se castigavam tanto por causa disso que Harry simplesmente se limitou a ir em busca de alimento na cozinha, mesmo quando ele praticamente não conseguia andar por causa de tantos tapas, chutes, socos...

Harry balançou a cabeça se recusando a pensar nisso por agora. Olhou para o espelho e viu o que ele já estava acostumado a ver todas as manhãs. Seus braços eram considerados até um pouco musculosos, seu corpo não tinha uma gordura de bebê, os seus olhos sempre brilhantes por causa do poder, sua cicatriz que apesar de bem escondida pela franja, parecia estar sempre destacando em seu rosto. A cicatriz era só um lembrete de como a vida pode ser injusta.

Harry teve que lidar com seus irmãos durante muito tempo lembrando partes daquele dia fatídico, mas com ele era diferente, pois ele lembrava de _cada mínimo detalhe_ daquele dia. Tinha dia que ele acordava suado, tremendo e olhando para o lado ainda ofegante, só para encontrar os gêmeos dormindo pacificamente. Era sempre o mesmo sonho para todos, um flash de luz verde e um escudo de luz branca que os envolvia, mas para Harry era mais. Ele via o rosto de Voldemort. Via como o rosto dele se contorcia em desdém quando ele o desafiou a machucar os seus irmãos. Viu o olhar de medo quando mais tarde ele, Harry Potter, tinha sobrevivido. Tinha visto o olhar de dor dele enquanto só assistia. E por ultimo enviou o olhar que Harry tinha mais medo, o que prometia vingança. Ele não estava ligando muito para o que acontecesse com ele, mas se ele morresse ou se machucasse ele saberia que seus irmãos iriam ficar arrasados. Henry iria ter um choque, mas os seus pais estariam lá para ele. Mas já os gêmeos, eles ficariam sem ninguém no mundo, eles demoram muito para tomar alguém, eles são muito ligados a ele, e se algo acontecesse com ele, nem Pad e Moony iriam poder fazer nada, pois eles iriam se fechar para o mundo. Os três eram muito unidos, ninguém poderia negar isso, eles tinham uma ligação que ninguém já tinha visto, eles se amavam e Harry cuidava deles como se fosse realmente um pai, em vez de um irmão mais velho, embora seja quase 3 anos mais velho que eles.

Harry suspirou. Ele sabia que Henry estava se afastando dele. Seus pais estavam fazendo sua cabeça aos poucos. Daqui uns anos Henry seria apenas um pouco da pessoa que ele seria hoje, mesmo que Harry estivesse por perto. Henry seria uma pessoa muito mimada aos olhos das outras pessoas, mas Harry sabia mais. Ele sabia que seu irmão era esperto, mas simplesmente queria ser aceito, então ele fez o que todos queriam que ele fosse. E daqui uns anos ele não saberia quem ele mesmo era. E daqui um tempo ele saberia o porque que todas as pessoas o chamam de " o menino que sobreviveu", será que lembraria de toda a noite, será que ele lembraria que não foi ele que derrotou o lorde das Trevas? Como será que ele reagiria? E depois que descobrisse a profecia que Harry uma vez escutou seus pais falando sobre? Ele falaria a verdade ou se esconderia esse fato para que continuasse com a fama? Eram perguntas que Harry não sabia a resposta, e provavelmente nunca saberia a resposta, afinal ele estava pensando seriamente em fugir para longe, um lugar onde ele poderia aprender magia sem ser rastreado e aprender a lutar para quando chegasse a hora de enfrentar Voldemort. Um lugar em que ele poderia ser realmente feliz.

Pensando nisso, Harry pulou da cama e pegou uma roupa velha que estava meio apertada, devido ao fato que era 2 números menores que o seu, verificou se os gêmeos estavam dormindo confortavelmente, pegou um pouco de pó de flu e chegou a lareira:

- Beco diagonal!- e lá se foi um uma fumaça verde.

Mesmo depois de algumas viagem, o beco diagonal ainda conseguia lhe tirar o fôlego, era milhares de exposições de mágicas, sempre fazia Harry ter um arrepio involuntário na nuca, era como se a mágica estivesse viva e só esperando ele para desvendar os seus mistérios. Mas agora Harry não poderia se distrair, ele teria que ser rápido se quisesse fazer o teste de herança em Gringotes, e o fato dele ser querendo ou não um 6 anos de idade, não iria ajudar muito o seu lado.

Depois de algum tempo andando o mais rápido que pode sem chamar muita atenção e viu um enorme prédio, que ele reconheceu instantaneamente: era o banco dos bruxos: Gringotes.

Depois de ler o aviso contra os ladrões que pessoalmente dava vontade para Harry roubar alguma coisa de lá, e ainda fugir montado por um dragão, ele seguiu caminho até um duende mais próximo.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Harry Potter. Eu gostaria de fazer um teste de herança.- falou o mais educadamente que pode

- Boa tarde Sr. Potter. Não nego que o senhor me surpreendeu com o seu nome, mas creio que não posso fazer nada por você. Então sugiro que dê meia volta e volte para a casa de seus pais, pois não a nada aqui para você.- respondeu o duende com um sorriso de escárnio

O temperamento de Harry subiu, e ele manteve a calma, mas cada palavra que saiu depois de sua boca, mostrava o efeito óbvio que o tom e as palavras do duende não o agradou.

- Creio que o Sr. Pode sim me ajudar, de acordo com as leis não nenhuma coisa que me impeça de fazer o teste, e acredite, eu vou realizar este teste. Então sugiro que peça para alguém me levar até o lugar, e se o problema é dinheiro não se preocupe, eu acho que você sabe o tamanho das abóbadas Potter e não precisa de mim para dizer o valor.- terminou friamente ganhando um olhar nada agradável do duende, mas Harry segurou o olhar até que o duende desviou e disse numa voz fria.

- Me siga.

Harry seguiu sem falar uma palavra, mas por dentro tentava se acalmar, começar uma briga com um duende não pode gerar boa coisa para o seu lado... Seguiram até uma porta de ouro, que mostrava que era o escritório do gerente. O duende bateu na porta, e antes de abri-la virou se para Harry e disse:

- Acho, melhor você mostrar algum respeito, não aturamos assistentes, ainda mais aqueles que acham que é que são melhores que nós.

- Eu nunca disse que sou melhor que vocês, senhor. E respeito eu dou a quem merece, e não a quem se acha superior e não igual a mim. Com licença, mas acho que a porta já esta aberta. De qualquer maneira obrigado pela atenção

E com isso entrou para dentro da sala do gerente, deixando um duende nada satisfeito para trás. Fechou os olhos, respirou calmamente e abriu os olhos. A sala era bem aconchegante, mas mostrava e exalava riqueza, com jóias, pedras preciosas e ouro em toda parte. E sentado a uma mesa estava outro duende, aparentando velhice, que o observava atentamente. Deu um passo hesitante para se aproximar dele. Será que ele tinha ouvido a sua resposta malcriada? Bom, querendo ou não ele foi provocado! Ele não ia ficar parado.

- Olá, senhor. Eu sou Harry Potter.- se apresentou formalmente e estendeu a mão a espera do outro a pegar. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, esperando o duende pegar a sua mão e o cumprimentar também, mas o duende só estava o observando atentamente, e o seu olhar ia de Harry a sua mão estendida. Harry achou aquilo pessoalmente muito chato.

E quando estava preste a recolher a mão, o duende lentamente, como se não estivesse muita certeza do que estava fazendo, apertou a sua mão e disse:

- Muito prazer, Senhor Potter. Eu sou Karcoff, gerente do banco Gringotes.- disse apertando a mão de Harry com seus dedos longos- você é um garoto interessante...- refletiu para si mesmo

- Obrigado, eu acho.- disse Harry timidamente recolhendo a mão.

- Muito bem, vamos aos negócios. O que você veio fazer aqui em Gringotes?- perguntou curioso, querendo saber o que um menino de aproximadamente 6 anos estava fazendo ali, especialmente sem os pais.

- Eu vim aqui para realizar um teste de herança, senhor.

- Eu vejo... Pois bem, queira me acompanhar.- e começou a andar até uma mesinha que tinha um pergaminho em cima, e um vaso de tinta com uma pena.- É só você assinar a folha com o seu nome completo, depois de algum tempo ia parecer tudo o que você quer.- disse com uma sugestão de sorriso, mas que na opinião de Harry era mais como uma careta desagradável. E ele tinha aquele sentimento que de alguma forma ele estava sendo testado.

Harry pegou a pena e molhou na tinta preta, e começou a escrever seu nome. Mas quando começou, ele sentiu uma sensação incômoda na mão esquerda, e quando olhou para o pergaminho viu que a tinta não era preta, era vermelha! Ele estava escrevendo com o seu próprio sangue! E nem para lhe avisar! A sorte era que Harry era usado para a dor, então ele simplesmente continuou escrevendo, ignorando a ardência na mão que estava cada vez pior. Cerrando os dentes para manter as emoções sobre controle, ele conseguiu escrever até o fim.

- Aqui está.- foi a única coisa que disse quando terminou.

- Agora é só esperar.- disse ainda observando Harry atentamente, o que por sinal estava dando nos nervos em Harry.

Alguns segundos depois, um monte de luz surge no pergaminho. E Harry tem umas das coisas que a maioria dos assistentes gostariam de ter, a cara de um duende surpreso, com uma pitada de admiração e um pouco de receio.

- Bom, Sr. Potter. Podemos esperar grandes coisas de você.- foi a única coisa que saiu da boca do duende. Harry curioso pediu o papel, e Karcoff fez com um pouco de hesitação.

Teste de herança

_Assistente: Harry James Potter _

_Idade: 6 anos_

_Filiação: Lilian Marie Evans Potter_

_ James Harold Potter_

_Heranças de sangue: Pelo sangue Harry James Potter foi aprovado pelas seguintes linhas_

_De Helga lufa-lufa: Além das histórias se cruzarem em algum ponto da história, ele foi considerado o legitimo herdeiro de Helga Lufa-Lufa, por mostra lealdade além do coração para aqueles que amam._

_De Rowena Corvinal: Além das histórias se cruzarem em algum ponto da história, por mostrar inteligência além de sua idade, por mostrar que quer aprender e saber lidar com os seus objetivos._

_De Godric Griffindor: Além das histórias se cruzarem em algum ponto da história, por mostrar fibra de coragem, lealdade a quem ama e não ter limites quando se trata de fazer o certo._

_De Salazar Soncerina: Não tem nenhuma relação de sangue, porém é considerado herdeiro desde que derrotou o seu legitimo herdeiro. E também por mostrar a astúcia necessária que define um soncerino._

_De Casa dos Black: através dos laços de sangue, formado através da aceitação do Sr. Black como o padrinho de Sr. Potter, e pode se por um acaso Sr. Black morrer e não obtiver nenhum herdeiro, ter acesso ao título de Sr. Black da Casa de Black._

_Da casa dos Potter: Através do sangue, e sendo o primogênito, tem o direito de atuar, mais tarde quando achar melhor o titulo de Sr. Potter da Casa de Potter._

_Heranças mágicas: Poderes mágicos que estão ativos ou inativos no momento._

_Animago: Grifo e leão: herdado de Godric Griffindor_

_ Aguia: herdado de Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Tigre: sua verdadeira forma animaga_

_Elemental: fogo: herdado de Godric_

_ Ar: herdado de Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Habilidades: Conhecimento facilitado em : poções, cura e duelo: através de Salazar e Helga_

_Propriedade:_

_-Harry James Potter pode ser considerado dono de Hogwarts através de sua linhagem, o castelo irá lhe obedecer e reconhecer._

_-Mansão Potter_

_-Mansão Griffindor_

_-Mansão Ravenclaw_

_-Mansão Lufa-Lufa_

_-Mansão Soncerina_

_Além de outras propriedades como:_

...

- Você está brincando!- Harry não podia ajudar mas não conseguia ficar calado, a lista ainda continuava, cada cafre tinha mais dinheiro que o outro, eram propriedades que não acabavam mais, ele tinha sociedades com várias lojas do beco, a de quadribol entre elas! Não é a toa que James Potter tinha tantas vassouras assim!

- Creio que o pergaminho não está de brincadeira senhor Potter. E tenho desde já te avisar que é muito poder que você tem na mão, isso não pode ser considerado uma brincadeira. Você é o herdeiro de Hogwarts, isso significa que apesar das linhagens se misturarem ainda reside em você um pouco da magia deles, como reside em todos que fazem parte da linhagem. Só que por algum motivo você foi o escolhido para assumir esses cargos, e eles são de muita responsabilidade. Com esses títulos você iria ser reconhecido no mundo inteiro, e teria mais poder que alguém já possuiu desde os tempos antigos. Você está preparado para assumir tal responsabilidade?- perguntou olhando nos olhos de Harry

- Acho que não senhor. Posso ser muito maduro para a minha idade, mas por enquanto eu só quero ajudar a criar meus irmãos e por sinal bem longe daqui. Eu preciso ver eles sorrirem e se socializarem mais, ter conhecimento do que é ser livre e feliz, por mais que eu os ajude muito, eu quero que eles realmente saibam como poderia ser viver longe dos Potter. E eu ainda sou apenas 6. Não creio que consigo ter tanta responsabilidade assim por agora. Mas se existisse um jeito que eu tivesse esses títulos mas que permaneceria em segredo eu creio que aceitaria, mas se não, eu não quero ter os meus irmãos em cima de publicidade, pois se eles estarão o tempo todo comigo, senhor.

- Creio que isso poderia ser arranjado, Sr. Potter. A cerimônia poderia ser diferente, em vez de ser na frente de toda a corte dos bruxos, o senhor poderia fazer aqui no Gringotes apenas recebendo os anéis de cada casa, poderia ser feito agora se você quiser, e seria só nós dois que saberiam que o senhor recebeu os seus títulos.

- Acho que assim é melhor. Eu aceito. Pode ser agora?- perguntou Harry animadamente, mas parou quando viu que o duende estava com uma aparência estranha, era como se estivesse... preocupado?

- Eu penso que temos um problema. Alguns de nós duendes temos uma habilidade que nos permite verificar a magia em torno de objetos e pessoas. E você... tem alguma coisa diferente em você... é como se... estivesse com a sua magia presa? Um bloco talvez?- murmurava o duende para si mesmo

- Um bloco?- perguntou Harry confuso

- Sim. É quando uma parte da magia é bloqueada por terceiros. E não pode ser usada enquanto não ser liberada, e se for libertada de modo errado, pode causar muitos problemas, inclusive a morte.- declarou karcoff.

- Mas... eles não fariam... ahhh quem eu estou querendo enganar... é claro que eles fariam!- murmurava Harry freneticamente.- como posso saber se eu tenho esses blocos?

- É fácil, é só colocar uma gota de sangue aqui no pergaminho... isso, só uma gota... esperar... e interessante...- murmurou karcoff

- Me desculpe, mas o que é interessante?- perguntou Harry curioso

- Ao que parece Sr. Potter, você é mais poderoso do que eu imaginava antes. De acordo com o pergaminho, a sua magia está funcionando em apenas 50%, os outro 50% está bloqueada, e mesmo com o bloco o Sr parece que irá fazer muitas grandes coisas.- explicou Karcoff

- Tem como quebrar esse bloco?- perguntou Harry exasperado

- Sim. Custa um preço considerável, mas nada que irá lhe fazer muita diferença, eu lhe garanto.- disse Karcoff

- Então tem como ser a retirada do bloco e a posse dos títulos agora?

- Sim. Vamos começar com o bloco, e se prepare porque vai ser doloroso.- avisou karcoff

- Pelo menos dessa vez você avisou.- murmurou Harry, antes que o Karcoff pegasse uma faca afiada e passasse pela sua mão dizendo algumas palavras, para logo depois Harry sentir a pior dor que já teve, era como se todas as surras estivessem sendo passadas na sua frente, era como se estivesse sendo espancado tudo de novo, e ele tinha certeza que as magias que ele tinha lançado nele mesmo ia se esvaindo, uma delas é o feitiço de desilusão que cobria o seu corpo. Ele podia ouvir vagamente um arquejo de surpresa ou horror que o duende soltou, mas ele estava com muita dor para se preocupar com isso agora, ele mordeu os lábios para impedir de gritar, ele reconheceu o gosto de ferrugem e sal. Foi horas, minutos ou segundos de agonia, Harry não sabia, mas na realidade foram exatamente 5 minutos.

Depois disso, Harry abriu os olhos, ele sentia sua vista embaçada, estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, tudo doía. Levantou a mão e quase fraquejou com a dor que sentiu, mas lutou e conseguiu tirar os óculos. Percebeu que agora podia ver perfeitamente. Tentou se levantar, mas todos os seus músculos protestaram, até que uma mão foi posta no seu ombros, Harry se encolheu instintivamente, pouco segundos depois ele sentiu um líquido sendo posto em sua garganta, tentou lutar contra, mas não conseguia tirar mais forças.

Logo depois ele estava melhor. Abriu os olhos de novo e viu que Karcoff estava na sua frente, olhando mais uma vez... preocupado e com piedade? O que ouve? O bloco não saiu? A dor aos poucos estava se esvaindo. Aproveitou e deu uma olhada no seu corpo. E arquejou com o que viu.

- Merda!- xingou. Seu corpo estava cheio de hematomas, primeiramente ele achou que era por causa do processo, mas deixou a realização caiu, esses eram os hematomas que seus pais lhe deram quando lhe batiam, muitas das vezes ele lançava em si mesmo um feitiço glamour e escondia os hematomas, e roubava do laboratório pessoal de Lilian uma poção para dor. Mas agora todos os hematomas que ele tinham escondido estavam aparecendo, tinha alguns roxos, pretos, verdes e amarelos. Mas se você estivesse observando atentamente veria que aos poucos iam desaparecendo.

- Sua magia está curando.- respondeu Karcoff ao seu olhar de espanto.

- oh.- foi a única resposta de Harry.

Depois de algum tempo e uma poção que karcoff lhe deu, Harry estava pronto para assumir os seus títulos.

- Repita a mesma coisa que esta escrito aqui neste pergaminho em voz alta para todos os títulos que você queira receber agora.

- Eu Harry James Potter recebo agora o titulo de Sr. Griffindor da Casa de Griffindor com a minha magia e meu sangue.- e colocou um anel vermelho que brilhou e em seguida desapareceu.

- Eu Harry James Potter recebo agora o titulo de Sr. Ravenclaw da Casa de Ravenclaw com a minha magia e meu sangue.- e colocou um anel azul, que também brilhou e desapareceu.

- Eu Harry James Potter recebo agora o titulo Sr. Lufa-Lufa de da Casa de Lufa-Lufa com a minha magia e meu sangue.- colocou um anel amarelo que fez a mesma coisa

- Eu Harry James Potter recebo agora o titulo Sr. Soncerina da Casa da Soncerina com a minha magia e meu sangue.- e colocou um anel verde que também fez a mesma coisa.

Depois disso os 4 anéis reapareceram de novo e brilharam novamente, emitindo luzes impressionantes e depois desapareceram, mas Harry ainda podia sentir eles em seus dedos, podia sentia a sua magia.

- Acho que o senhor já pode ir para casa.- disse Karcoff um pouco hesitante

- Agradeço senhor.- disse Harry se levantando.- Mas antes, será que poço pedir um favor?

- Dependendo.- respondeu hesitante

- Eu sou muito novo para gerenciar as minhas contas, então eu estou te pedindo para cuidar das minhas contas pessoalmente. Não sei o porquê mas eu sinto que posso confiar em você, e a muito tempo eu aprendi a confiar nos meus instintos e também tenho certeza que você é a pessoa ideal para gerenciar elas. O que você acha?

- Acho que você pode me chamar de Karcoff.- disse sorrindo, ou o pelo menos era o mais próximo de um.

- Me chame de Harry, então

- Foi um prazer negócios com você Harry.

- O prazer foi meu, Karcoff.- balançou a mão de karcoff e saiu. Quando estava na porta ouviu o chamado de Karcoff

- Harry, existe uma coisa que você precisa saber.- começou Karcoff

- O que é?- perguntou Harry curioso.

- Quando você se recebe os seus títulos, automaticamente você recebe o direito de ser considerado um adulto, então eu te declaro emancipado. Desejo que você saiba usar com cuidado essa nova responsabilidade.

Harry ficou confuso por um momento até que a ficha caiu.

-Obrigado!- gritou e saiu da sala com um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

Agora ele podia ser livre!

Flashback off

Harry estava vigiando seu irmão da janela, assim como ele tinha pedido. Por incrível que pareça James estava conseguindo ensinar Henry direito, mas ele era muito seguidor de regra quando se estava no ar. E assim Harry achava que perdia toda a graça, voar era uma coisa que você não tinha que pensar para fazer, era instintivo, você se sentia como se estivesse livre, o ar batendo no seu rosto... Harry adorava voar, de vez em quando ele fugia a noite e voava no campo de quadribol, a sensação era maravilhosa. Ele achava que era um natural no ar. Talvez isso tenha a ver com ser um ar Elemental...

Mas Harry foi tirado de suas devagações quando os seus instintos gritavam que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Mas do que depressa ele pegou uma vassoura que estava escondida no baú encantado que tinha no seu quarto e falou para os gêmeos.

- Não saiam daqui até eu voltar.

- Mas...- Jacob tentou protestar

- Não, Jake. Alguma coisa vai dar muito errado hoje a noite e eu não sei o que é, e muito menos quero que vocês fiquem no meio disso, ok? Fui claro?- falou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu.

- Sim.- concordaram os gêmeos

- Ótimo!- e com isso saiu em disparada para o campo. Quando chegou lá viu que seu irmão estava no ar, mais ou menos uns 50 pés, e ia começar a descer para o solo. Só que Henry fez um movimento errado e virou a vassoura bruscamente para baixo, era questão de segundos para que ele caísse no chão e se quebrasse todo. Olhou para James que exibia um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Será que ele não percebia que Henry poderia estar preste a ser morto? Sem pensar duas vezes montou a vassoura e voou em disparada para onde Henry estava. Ele estava agora a uns 20 pés do chão, 10... 5... e Harry conseguiu pegar Henry e segurou ele como se fosse a ultima coisa que podia fazer na vida. O rosto de Henry estava pálido, ele tremia muito.

- Henry, você está legal?- Harry perguntou, depois se estapeou mentalmente. Claro que ele não estava legal! Ele quase morreu!

- A-cho q-que sim- gaguejou Henry apertando o irmão mais ainda- obrigado- balbuciou antes de ser bruscamente arrancado do irmão por um James irado

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou

- Eu- eu...

- Já não basta ser uma pedra no nosso caminho, uma desonra para a família, agora você quer matar o meu filho?- balbuciava no topo de sua voz, acordando sua esposa e fazendo com que os gêmeos descessem.

- O que...?- Harry não entendia como alguém poderia ser tão estúpido! Ele tinha salvado seu irmão! Olhou para Henry e viu que ele olhava para o seu pai com um misto de tristeza e decepção. Mas Harry não teve tempo de fazer nada até que um tapa bem forte foi lhe dado.

Henry olhou horrorizado pelo o que o pai tinha feito, uma marca grande de uma mão estava no rosto vermelho de Harry.

Lilian chegou mais do que depressa e congelou ao ver a cena de seu marido batendo no Harry ... _de novo_. Mas por que ela sentia que isso estava errado? Ela sentia como se quisesse... ir lá e impedir? Mas ela não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada porque dois furacões pequenos passou por seu lado. Quem eram eles? Porque ela sentia que os conhecia ? Olhou para eles atentamente, eles estavam chorando e olhando freneticamente de Harry até seu pai. Aqueles eram.. os gêmeos? Mas eles não são tão grandes!

Ela não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois a atmosfera mudou drasticamente. O tempo se fechou, o ar começou a ficar violento, as arvores balançavam muito. Todos olhavam para o lado em busca do responsável por isso, mas Lilian estava olhando atentamente para Harry. Ele estava em pé agora, seus olhos estavam secos, sem uma lágrima, ele colocou os gêmeos para trás dele, como se fosse para os proteger, seus corpo começou a brilhar estranhamente, seus cabelos rebeldes balançavam furiosamente acompanhando o vento. E quando ele falou, sua voz cheia de poder, mostrou uma frieza que lhe causou arrepios na espinha, nenhum menino de 6 anos podia falar assim.

- Estou cansado! Estou farto de ter que aturar vocês dando uma de família perfeita, enquanto claramente não são! Eu cresci com você 6 anos de minha vida, 3 delas foram maravilhosas! Os outro s 3 foram claramente como estar no inferno. Vocês tiveram 4 filhos, não um! Nunca pensei que aqueles que um dia eu considerei como meus pais deixaram a fama lhe subir para a cabeça! E ainda são supostos ser Potter! Vocês não viram os gêmeos crescerem! Não foram vocês que ouviram as primeiras frases deles. Não foram vocês que ouviram Lizie virar e falar" Arry cadê mamãe?" E você não ter o que responder. Não foi você que viu eles darem os primeiro passos de verdade, correr na grama, brincar com os brinquedos velhos do Henry porque vocês não se lembravam deles o suficiente para comprar novos. Vocês não foram os primeiros a receber a frase " eu te amo" deles. Como vocês não puderam perceber todo esse tempo o tanto que eles são adoráveis? Eles são seus filhos! Carne da sua carne, sangue do seu sangue! Minha paciência acabou, cansei de esperar para ver vocês caírem na realidade e nos amarem como seus filhos legítimos! Cansei de esperar, está na hora de em encontrar a minha felicidade. Vou embora dessa casa hoje!- terminou seu discurso. Lilian sentia lágrimas caindo no seu rosto, lágrimas que ela não tinha percebido quem tinha deixado cair. Henry estava com chorando, James estava estático, como se estivesse vendo Harry pela primeira vez. Os gêmeos estavam abraçados na cintura de Harry. Ai a realidade bateu em Lilian, os três eram um só. Onde um fosse os outros iam atrás. Mais lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos.

- Arry... eu vou com v-você.- soluçou Lizie, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do seu irmão. Harry ficou parado uns segundos, ele ia ter que criar de verdade os seus irmãos, sem a ajuda de Pad ou Monny, e nem os elfos. Será que ele conseguiria? Mas a simples idéia de deixar seus irmãos aqui lhe dava uma dor no coração. Ele não ia conseguir deixar eles para trás. Então ele só deu um aceno de cabeça e pegou as duas mãos, um de cada lado e começou a andar para fora da propriedade.

- Harry!- gritou Henry em meio aos soluços- deixa eu ir com você!- implorou Henry correndo até onde Harry estava e o abraçando como se o fim do mundo estava próximo.

- E-eu... não posso, Henry- disse Harry com a voz falhando

- Como assim? Eu sou seu irmão! Eu também sou aquele que participa das expedições em torno da casa! Eu também brinco com você! Você não pode me abandonar! Não pode, Harry! NÃO PODE!- falava Henry agarrado a Harry.

- Eu nunca vou te abandonar Henry!- falou Harry com firmeza- só... não dá mais! Eu não tenho certeza de como será o meu futuro daqui para frente! O seu está garantido, os seus pais também te darão todo o apoio que você precisar, você não vai precisar de mim mais. Você terá tudo o que quiser!

- Eu só quero que você fique.- murmurou Henry

- eu não posso, eu só quero que você seja feliz e fora que os seus pais me matariam!- se desculpou Harry

- Eles também são os seus pais, Harry!- falou Henry

- A muito tempo eles deixaram de ser, Henry, e você muito bem disso!

- Então é um adeus, não é?- disse Henry se separando e enxugando uma lágrima com a mão.

- Não. Só é um até logo.- Harry falou. E Henry acreditou nele

Lilian via o desenrolar da cena. Por que ela conseguia não encontrar a sua voz? Por que ela não conseguia os impedir de ir embora? Até que ela soltou um grito tão agoniante, tão triste, que surpreendeu até ela mesma

- NÃO!

Mas Harry simplesmente olhou para ela, verde com verde, balançou a cabeça e fez a pergunta que lhe perseguiria em sua mente durante os anos seguintes

- Por quê?- então pegou a mão dos gêmeos e... partiu.

Então em sua mente tudo passou com um borrão. Então ela se lembrou de tudo. Dos castigos que ele sofreu, do modo que os gêmeos agiam perto de Harry e o modo que agiam perto dela. Ela sentiu falta de ver os seus bebês crescerem. Ela sentiu falta dos seus filhos, ou o que eram os seus filhos.

- Não sei, Harry.. eu não sei.- foi a sua resposta da pergunta.

- É TUDO CULPA DE VOCÊS! EU ODEIO VOCÊS!- foi o que ela ouviu de Henry antes dele subir e entrar para dentro da mansão.

- O quê... o que nós fizemos James?- soluçou ela

- Eu não sei...- foi a resposta que obteve de seu marido antes de cair no chão e chorar pela perda de seus filhos, pelo modo que agiu com eles sem nem mesmo perceber...

Ela não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim, até que começou a chover. Pingos de água caíram no seu rosto, sua roupa ficou encharcada, mas ela não estava ciente de nada. Até que ela viu pela sua visão periférica um velho vestido de roxo e com uma barba brilhante se aproximar. Mas antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação ele levantou a varinha em seu rosto, murmurou uma palavra, então tudo saiu de foco.

...

******* Fim do capitulo**************

Aqui está um novo capitulo. Estou pensando em fazer Harry com dois pares: Daphne Greengrass e Gina Weasley. Uma para ser a Lady Soncerina e a outras Griffindor, o que vocês acham?

Comentem com a sua respostas!

E o que vocês estão achando da fic? Eu li um monte de fic deste estilo, então resolvi encarar ente novo desafio. Espero que você gostem!

...Mary...


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre conversas e memórias**

.

Alguns anos mais tarde... ( Harry 16- Gêmeos 14 )

.

- Alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo...- refletiu Jake ao olhar ao redor do salão. Várias pessoas estava, cochichando uma com as outras, sobre o famoso " _evento_", que evento era esse Jake não fazia a menor idéia, na verdade ninguém sabia.

- Eu também tenho essa sensação...- concordou Lizie - E também tenho a sensação de que você também sabe, e deve ser uma coisa grave para você estar nesse mal humor todo.- disse apontando para Harry

- Eu não estou de mal humor!- retorquiu Harry olhando para o prato de comida como se estivesse com um gosto horrível.

- Não, claro que não Harry.- disse Lizie com paciência

- Mas que você sabe o que é esse maldito evento, você sabe!- disse Jake

- Jake, língua!- bronqueou Lizie dando um tapa na nuca de Jake

- OW! O que foi isso?- perguntou Jake esfregando a nuca

- É só para te lembrar que estamos na mesa! São modos, sabia?- Disse Lizie balançando a cabeça

- Lizie, eu sou um garoto! Eu sou suposto não ter modos, sabia?- disse Jake ligeiramente irritado, sua irmã gêmea tem uma mão muito forte.

- Não foi assim que Harry te ensinou, foi? Eu não vejo ele fazer assim!- disse Lizie com um brilho perigoso que avisava que era para ter cuidado com o que ia dizer a seguir.

- Ok, Lizie!- disse Jake para apaziguar a irmã

- Não me chame de Lizie na frente de todos! É vergonhoso!- sussurrou Lizie ferozmente olhando em volta para ver se alguém estava prestando na conversa deles, o que não estavam, só tinham umas garotas que estavam olhando na direção deles, mas isso era o habitual.

- Qual é Lizie? Ainda está nessa? Eu acho que é um apelido muito carinhoso e cabe perfeitamente em você!- provocou Jake

- Eu realmente gosto do apelido, mas eu sinto que isso é só uma coisa nossa, sabe?- disse meio envergonhada e corada, mas dando de ombros - Eu não chamo você de Jay o tempo todo e também não chamo o Harry de Arry igual eu faço quando estamos sozinhos, faço?

- Não, você não faz. Você espera estarmos sozinhos, faz um biquinho, olha com os olhos implorando e diz na voz mais doce que você puder o que você quer. Então você consegue tudo da gente. E o pior é que você exatamente os nossos pontos fracos.- reclamou Jake frustrado

- Mas vocês me amam do mesmo jeito.- disse Lizie dando de ombros e sorrindo brilhante para os irmãos.

- O pior é que nós fazemos.- falou Harry pela primeira vez desde que os gêmeos começaram a discutir, coisa que era normal para todos que os conheciam.

Lizie olhou para o irmão mais velho, Harry estava com o seu humor melhorando, olhou de lado para Jake e acenou distraidamente e piscou para ele, trabalho de distrair Harry: completo!

Agora era só provocar ele!

- Sabe quantas garotas se matariam para você dizer " eu te amo" para elas?- começou Lizie olhando inocentemente

- Na ultima vez que eu olhei era só a metade da escola ...- continuou Jake

- Sério?- perguntou Lizie em um falso tom de surpresa - Na última que eu olhei era a escola toda, sabe?- terminou. E depois de algum tempo ela não agüentou e começou a rir da cara de desconfortável de Harry. Aproveitou e bateu a mão na de Jake comemorando.

Harry era muito bonito para o seu próprio bem. Merlin sabe quantas vezes ela teve que escutar comentários maliciosos sobre ele. E ela sabia que toda a atenção da ala feminina o deixava um pouco desconfortável, não que ele fosse ruim em relação as meninas, longe disso! Ele é um completo sonho para todas elas, é musculoso e forte, seus cabelos pretos rebeldes que apontam para todos os lados e caem na testa cobrindo a famosa cicatriz em forma de relâmpago que ninguém sabe como foi parar lá( desde que ela se lembra ele tem ela, e ele se recusa a falar sobre ela também), é alto e tem presença, é o melhor aluno da escola e é o capitão de um time de quadribol da escola ( o único que é bom suficiente nesse esporte é os gêmeos e um tal de Krum- que por sinal joga na Bulgária). E como se não bastasse tudo isso é um tremendo cavalheiro e pelo o que dizem algumas meninas ( na verdade na escola ele só ficou com 2 garotas, que por sinal eram muito bonitas, mas foi algo só passageiro) ele tem uma pegada de dar inveja... Estremeceu, era muito nojento as vezes ter que escutar esses comentários sobre o seu próprio irmão, incluindo aqueles que um uma única frase é a palavra sexy aparece pelo menos três vezes, as vezes as meninas são tão fúteis! Lembrando de algumas delas ela revirou os olhos chamando atenção de Harry

- O que foi?

- Nada, só lembrando de como algumas meninas podem ser tão... urgh... sei lá!- Lizie disse para o divertimento dos irmãos.

- Tem alguns garotos que também são bastante... urgh... sei lá!- provocou Jake.

- Idiota!- disse Lizie olhando para o irmãos com um olhar severo. Lizie aproveitou para dar uma olhada ao redor até que explodiu- Será que até hoje elas não se acostumaram?

- Com o quê?- perguntou Harry confuso pela súbita explosão da irmã

- Essas garotas! Até parecem que nunca viram um garoto na vida! Elas te olham como se você fosse... um pedaço de carne! Eu não sei como você agüenta! A quatro anos que eu estudo aqui é sempre a mesma coisa! Sabe o que me perguntaram outro dia?- perguntou indignada, os olhos faiscando de desgosto e raiva com a lembrança. Harry e Jacob se entreolharam e suspiraram, eles teriam que ter cuidado com o que falassem a seguir. Jake aproveitou e deu um olhar para Harry que dizia " essa é por sua conta", Harry olhou temeroso para a irmã mas concordou

- Não...- respondeu Harry cuidadosamente esperando que dessa vez não teria um ataque de magia acidental.

- Tinha um grupo que estava discutindo sobre garotos, e é lógico que você apareceu na conversam como o Sr. Sexy, então elas começaram a discutir se você usava boxes ou cuecas! Então ela me viu e teve a audácia de me perguntar sobre isso! E como se isso não bastasse ela me perguntou de que cor é!- explodiu e mal terminou de falar um copo que estava na frente dela explodiu em vários pedaços. Os alunos que estavam sentados próximos pularam assustados, olharam para os irmãos e descobriram que foram eles, afinal perder o controle da magia era com eles mesmos.

Na escola ninguém mexia com eles, era fato conhecido por toda a escola que eles eram magicamente fortes, apesarem de serem jovens, era uns dos bruxos mais poderosos que a escola já viu. E também tinham um temperamento explosivo que colocaria até o mais frio dos homens com a calça molhada. E também todos sabiam que com eles não era para se mexer, eles eram bonitos, simpáticos e poderosos, mas se mexiam com um deles... mais tarde você se arrependeria pois os outros fariam questão de se vingar.

- Então, o que você respondeu para elas?- perguntou Jake normalmente sem pensar, e antes que se desse conta, Harry lhe deu um tapa na nuca. Forte.- OW! Qual é a de vocês hoje? Já é o segundo tapa e olha que nós ainda estamos no café da manhã!- disse indignado massageando a nuca.

- Você tem que aprender a pensar antes de falar!- disse Harry olhando irritado- " o _que você respondeu para elas?_"- disse em uma voz que se assemelhava a de Jake- Ela é por sua conta agora!- disse apontando para Lizie que estava olhando para Jake com olhares mortais

- Humm.- Jake teve a decência de olhar envergonhado, limpou a garganta e começou- Você sabe.. você não precisa responder Lizie.

- Não me chame de Lizie!

- Ok! Ok! Elizabeth! Até mês passado eu te chamava de Lizie sem problemas! Qual é a sua agora?- perguntou Jake irritado

" _Má escolha de palavras! Seriamente, o quão estúpido pode ser Jake por argumentar com Lizie quando ela esta de mal humor? Achei que depois de 14 anos ele teria aprendido!" _pensou Harry divertido.

- Você é tão estúpido! Ok! Eu te respondo! Eu disse que ele varia, afinal ele fica bonito de qualquer jeito! E também disse que diferente do Harry, você costuma usar uma boxe com desenhos de ursinho, qual é o nome dele mesmo? Ah, lembrei! Ursinho Pooh!

- Não, você não!- balbuciou Jake olhando aterrorizado

- Não, eu realmente não fiz! Mas devia ter dito isso ao invés de só as enfeitiçar, e olha que elas ficaram 4 dias na ala hospitalar! Quer saber? Eu vou preparar os meus materiais para as aulas! Tchau!- disse espumando e desapareceu pelas portas do salão principal

- Bom, eu acho que agora nós descobrimos quem foi o responsável por deixar aquelas meninas na ala hospitalar. E eu ouvi que elas tiveram um tempo desagradável lá.- disse Jake passando manteiga na torrada

Harry balançou a cabeça dividido entre divertimento e incredulidade.

- Harry.- chamou Jake subitamente sério

- O quê?- perguntou Harry preocupado

- Eu ouvi alguns rumores por ai...

- Sobre o que?- perguntou Harry curioso

- Willian Smith.

Bastou 2 palavras para o rosto de Harry demonstrar que entendeu o que significava, e mostrar também o seu desagrado

- Ele de novo? Ele não desiste não?- perguntou frustrado

- Não, ele diz que vai tentar convidar Lizie para sair de novo. Amanhã. O que será que ele quer com a nossa Lizie? Quer dizer, eu sei o que ele quer, mas... A _nossa_ Lizie? Tem um monte de garotas no colégio, por que logo ela?- perguntou irritado

- Ela é minha irmã, e por mais que nós negamos, nós ainda somos um Potter. A genética nos diz que temos que ser bonitos então nós simplesmente somos. Mas Lizie está dando muito trabalho, já é o quê? O quarto cara?

- Continue na ignorância, Harry. É melhor para você, porque a quantidade é muito mais. Muito maior. Só que esses não são corajosos para tentar.- disse sombriamente

- Não gostei desse assunto.- declarou Harry

- E você acha que eu gosto? É como se estivessem esfregando na minha cara que a minha irmã está crescendo e virando uma uma vez que eu peguei um menino chamando ela de... _gostosa_! – disse a palavra como se tivesse um gosto muito ruim

- Eles não!

- Ah, eles disseram.- então a cara de Jake subitamente mudou para presunçosa e orgulhosa- Pode perguntar para eles. Mas você pode ter algum problema com isso, afinal eles estão descansando na enfermaria, sabe?

- Bom garoto!- disse Harry batendo o punho no de Jake.- Você acha que a gente deve contar para ela sobre esse assunto? Quer dizer é o direito dela, certo?

Os dois se olharam nos olhos e chegaram em um acordo depois de alguns minutos

- Não.- falaram juntos

- Quer dizer, ela é muito nova e tal...- falou Jake

- Sim, concordo.- disse Harry- Mas você sabe que você tem a mesma idade dela, certo?

Jake começou a tossir

- E o que isso quer dizer? Tá doido Harry? Eu posso, ela é só... a minha irmãzinha! Ninguém pode tocar nela!

- Só reze para ela nunca ouvir você falar isso!- falou Harry olhando para o irmão que subitamente tinha perdido a fome.- bom, agora eu vou me preparar para as aulas.

Harry se levantou, então ele virou para Jake e bagunçou o cabelo dele, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado.

- A propósito, obrigado por me distrair.- falou ele caminhando para a aula, deixando um Jake surpreso, admirado e de boca aberta para trás

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Nem mesmo um piscar de olhos escapa dele!- balbuciou balançando a cabeça em incredulidade. Mas depois pensou consigo mesmo, era de Harry de quem ele tava falando, então isso não deveria ser uma surpresa

0o0o0o0o0o0o Mais tarde naquele dia 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

- Hoje foi um dia sangrento cansativo!- falou Jake desabando no sofá perto dos dormitórios dos meninos.

- Sim, hoje foi.- disse Harry deixando de lado um livro que estava lendo sobre feitiços avançados de defesa. Ele se sentou no sofá e disse para Jake- É melhor você levantar desse sofá agora. Reunião de família daqui a 5 minutos. No lugar de sempre. Já chamei Lizie.

- O que houve?- perguntou Jake sério. Quase não havia uma reunião de família, e se tivesse é porque havia ocorrido uma coisa muito importante, então não era hora de falar bobagens ou fazer brincadeiras.

- 5 minutos.- foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Harry antes dele sair.

Jake sentou no sofá e suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes cor de bronze. Fisicamente ele era muito parecido com Harry, quando era bebê ele era a cara de seu pai com os cabelos cor de bronze. Hoje ele é conhecido por ser parte dos "_irmãos de ouro_", o trio mais popular da escola. Jake era um pouco musculoso, com cabelos rebeldes que apontavam para todos os lados e que caiam na testa lhe dando um ar rebelde. Era também muito popular entre as mulheres e igual ao irmão de vez em quando ficava muito incomodado com a atenção que recebia, mas disfarçava com as brincadeiras e bobagens que falava. Muitas das vezes ele usava a sua fama entre as garotas para fazer ciúmes com a irmã, o que não era muito difícil. Era mais conhecido pelo seu jeito brincalhão, o temperamento difícil se for provocado e embora pudesse parecer não ser inteligente, era justamente o contrario. Para o deleite dos irmãos e indignação dos professores que nunca via ele com um livro se quer na mão e mesmo assim tirava notas boas.

Lizie também é considerada uma das garotas mais lindas do colégio, com os cabelos ruivos que chamavam a atenção pela cor e os leves cachos que formavam nas pontas, o rosto claro, o olhar firme e destemido. Temperamento explosivo e muitas das vezes imprevisível. Gostava de um bom livro, embora preferisse a companhia dos amigos e dos irmãos. Uma de suas maiores qualidades era a preocupação com o próximo. Era fato que era conhecida pela sua inteligência, coragem, beleza e pela lealdade. E lógico, era a mais ciumentas dos três, embora negasse isso todas as vezes que os irmãos falassem, talvez seja porque ela sempre teve os irmãos para si mesma e ter a idéia de dividir ele com outra a fazia ter a sensação de perder algo e o estômago embrulhar sempre que pensava na possibilidade.

Enfim, eram reconhecidos pela beleza, coragem, pelo poder mágico que tinham, lealdade e acima de tudo pela união, nada e nem ninguém os separava. E tinha uma marca que faziam todos os reconhecerem na escola, os olhos. Que eram de um único verde, de um verde claro e brilhante, daqueles que mostravam dentro da alma. Teria pessoas que diria que eles mostravam sofrimento, outras a sabedoria, ainda tinha aqueles que diziam que mostravam segredos, mas todos concordavam em uma coisa: que mostravam também o poder.

Jake balançou o cabelo novamente e colocou a mão do rosto. Suspirando tomou coragem e levantou rumo a sala que só os três sabiam. No castelo de Durmstrang não existia casa ou divisão igual a Hogwarts, só existia o dormitório dos meninos e das meninas, cada um com dezenas de quartos. O máximo de divisão que existia era de time de quadribol, existia 5 no total, sendo um deles o time de Harry, que era o líder do campeonato. O castelo era daqueles sombrios, a noite era quase impossível se esgueirar por causa das imensas armadilhas e feitiços que permaneceram intactos com o tempo, se você era corajoso- ou muito estúpido- você iria tentar desvendar os mistérios do castelo. E foi numa dessas saídas do trio que eles descobriam essa sala que eles usavam como reunião de família ou quando queriam sossego e conversar entre eles.

Era uma sala situada na ala leste do castelo, no caminho você teria que desviar de vários feitiços vindo de nenhum lugar, Harry supunha que seria a magia do castelo que protegia a sala, então ela lançava feitiços para afugentar as pessoas, só as que teriam um bom conhecimento e conseguissem passar pelas proteções teria o direito de entrar nas diversas salas que o castelo escondia. A sala que eles ficavam era muito acolhedora, embora um pouco luxuosa, tinha 5 quartos com suíte na parte do segundo andar, uma cozinha bem abastecida, e uma sala enorme com sofás e uma lareira que sempre estava acesa.

Quando Jake chegou na sala Lizie e Harry já estavam os esperando.

- Oi. Cheguei atrasado?- perguntou sentando ao lado de Lizie depositando um beijo na testa dela.

- Não. Acabei de chegar também- respondeu Lizie se aconchegando no peito de Jake que a abraçou bem forte. Era em momento desses que eles se mostravam como se amavam, apesar de todo o dia Lizie mal falar com ele por causa do café da manhã, a noite ela já estava de boa com ele. Eles nunca ficavam muito tempo sem se falar.

- Desculpa por hoje, ok? Eu vou tentar pensar antes de falar, mas eu não falei por mal.- se desculpou Jake

- Sem problemas, você está desculpado. Me desculpa pela explosão de hoje cedo também, eu não tinha o direito de descontar tudo em você.- se desculpou Lizie retribuindo o abraço de Jake bem forte.

Harry só observava a cena com um sorriso de lado, muitas das vezes ele se pergunta se ele fez a coisa certa levando os irmãos com ele, mas é nessas horas que ele percebe que valeu a pena.

- Então, o que houve que é tão sério assim?- perguntou Jake quebrando o silencio que se instalara na sala

- Hoje depois que eu acordei o diretor mandou me chamar. Não achei que seria algo tão sério, mas me enganei totalmente. Ele queria falar que a nossa escola iria viajar para participar de um torneio interescolar. Iria melhorar a imagem da escola e ia ajudar com as relações entre elas também. Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é: A escola vai participar do torneio Tribuxo.

- LEGAL!- Jake foi o primeiro a se manifestar depois de um minuto de silêncio.

- Mas... quais são essas escolas?- Lizie como sempre foi rápida em captar a essência do problema. Sua voz estava completamente quebrada com os horrores das possibilidades

Harry estava olhando para os gêmeos, Jake estava confuso pela reação da irmã, Lizie estava começando a entender o porque ele tava tão irritado pela manhã. Com um suspiro ele tomou coragem e disse

-Beauxibatons e ... Hogwarts.

-NÃO!- gritou Lizie deixando cair as primeiras lágrimas. Jake estava lá sem reação, meio que esperando Harry virar e falar " brincadeira!", mesmo que no fundo ele sabia que isso não ia acontecer, e esse pensamento fez o seu estomago começar a dar voltas.

Harry só olhava a cena impotente. Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria, um daí ele iria ter que voltar para o seu passado. Mas será que é ruim querer fugir de tudo aquilo, só ficar com o presente e esquecer a sombra do seu passado, era tão errado?

- Me diga que é mentira! Me diga que você não vai! Que nós não vamos a esse maldito torneio e que nós não temos que ir para aquela sangrenta escola!- gritou Lizie levantando do sofá chorando.

- Não posso. Nós temos que ir, Lizie. É a regra- falou Harry com os olhos implorando para que Lizie entendesse.

- Eu não quero Harry!- gritou Lizie antes de sair correndo para a primeira porta que viu.

Harry fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. _E agora_? Ele pensou

- Eu... Eu vou olhar como Lizie está...- disse Jake depois de algum momento.

- Claro, vai lá. Ela precisa de você agora, ela não vai querer me ver...- falou Harry

- Não se preocupa Harry, ela só está...- Jake lutava para achar as palavras certas

- Eu sei. Vai lá, nossa Lizie precisa de você.- encorajou Harry

- Estou indo então. Não se preocupe Harry tudo vai dar certo no final.- disse Jake dando um aperto no ombro de Harry.

- Tomara, Jake. Tomara.- falou Harry depois de ver Jake desaparecer na escada que dava para o segundo andar.

Jake respirou fundo e bateu na porta do quarto em que Lizie estava.

- Lizie, abra a porta!- pediu ele

- VAI EMBORA!- gritou Lizie do outro lado

- Lizie abre essa porta!- pediu ele novamente

- NÃO QUERO! ME DEIXE SOZINHA!- gritou ela

- Abra essa porta ou eu vou explodi-la!

Talvez fosse porque Lizie estava sem vontade de lutar, ou porque Jake parecia estar realmente falando sério ou porque ela queria desabafar com alguém, Lizie abriu a porta.

- Ah Lizie, vem cá!- disse Jake abrindo os braços depois que viu o estado que Lizie estava, e sem pensar duas vezes Lizie o abraçou e soluçou nos braços do irmão. Lizie estava com o nariz vermelho, os olhos vermelhos e o verde estava dando mais destaque do que nunca

Jake abraçou ela fortemente e fechou a porta atrás de si e lançou um encanto silenciador no quarto.

- Shhhhhh. Calma. – a acalmava passando as mãos nos cabelos dela até ela acalmar um pouco.

Quando ela foi capaz de falar novamente ela disse

- Como é que você consegue? Eu não consigo parar de chorar! E Harry? Eu nunca vi ele olhar tão miserável! – ela perguntou

- Eu posso não demonstrar agora, mas eu também não estou satisfeito com toda essa merda. Eu só acho que agora você precisa de mim, então aqui estou eu.- disse Jake com um sorriso triste.

- Obrigado Jay- agradeceu Lizie- Obrigado também por serem ótimos irmãos, eu não acho que eu poderia pedir melhores. A maioria estaria brigando o tempo todo ou seria um chato comigo, vocês dois não são assim, bom, a _maioria das vezes_ não.- ela brincou por últimos fazendo os dois rirem

- Bom, mas também a nossa criação também foi muito diferente, não?- brincou Jake

- Sim, fomos criados por uma Elfa Real e Harry. Acho que é uma mistura agradável, não? Eu sinto falta da Missy.- suspirou Lizie

- Sim, eu também sinto. Mas eu me sinto um pouco importante quando eu me lembro dela. Ela veio à vida só para cuidar da gente, acho que ser descendente de Godric também ajudou um pouco.- refletiu Jake

- Sim. Definitivamente ajudou. Eu sempre vou me lembrar daquela elfa alta com as orelhas pontudas que apareceu misteriosamente da mansão Griffindor com um pop silencioso e a primeira coisa que falou foi...

-" _Bom, pelo menos você sabe cozinhar!_"- completou Jake rindo

- Harry literalmente deu um pulo, a panqueca caiu no chão e grudou. Foi tão nojento!- disse Lizie rindo

- Não foi isso que você achou. Eu me lembro de você chorar pela panqueca perdida.- lembrou Jake

- Eu tava com fome!- disse Lizie dando de ombros, mas sorrindo pela memória.

- Você tinha acabado de comer!- protestou Jake

- E? Qual é o seu ponto?- brincou Lizie

- Elizabeth você é incorrigível!- disse Jake balançando a cabeça

- Oh, eu sei. Mas eu realmente sinto falta da Missy, ela ajudou Harry a nos criar desde os nossos 4 anos até que nós fomos 11, a idade de entrar para a escola.

- Suas ultimas palavras antes de ir embora foram um pouco marcantes.- lembrou Jake

- Sim, foram. Ela disse que nós estávamos prontos para viver sem ela e seguir com os nossos próprios caminhos e que foi um prazer ter ajudado a nos criar.- falou Lizie

- Ela sempre falou que nos ajudou a anos criar, nunca que nos criou, não é? Na hora eu achei que fosse o contrario, mas depois eu percebi que ela estava certa. Era Harry que nos mandava ir dormir, comer, que nos mandou a escola trouxa e nos ajudou nas tarefas. Era ele que nos dava as broncas...

- Broncas? Que broncas?

- Você chama aquele olhar de decepção de quê? Poxa, só de lembrar me deixa com peso na consciência!

- Tem razão. – concordou Lizie. Então ela se separou de Jake e foi até a janela e ficou olhando para a janela.- Você acha que nós devemos contar para Harry?

- Sobre a memórias?- conferiu Jake.

- Ele vai ficar muito decepcionado de não saber. Eu acho que ele merece saber. Foi ele que nos ensinou oclumência. E foi através dela que nós nos lembramos de todas as lembranças do passado. Ele acha que nós éramos muito criança quando isso aconteceu e que nós nos lembramos de nada, quando na realidade não é verdade.

- Sim, eu concordo com você, mas você acha que é justo ele ter mais esse detalhe nas costas?

- Detalhes? Jake ele era espancado por nossos pais por assumir a nossa culpa, ele ficava com marcas de dedo em todo o corpo! Teve até algumas vezes que nós pegamos o nosso pai batendo nele a sangue frio! Ele já sofreu demais naquela casa e agora ele vai ter que rever todos eles!

- Talvez a gente não veja eles. Há sempre essa possibilidade- disse Jake

- Há também a possibilidade que eles sejam professores, todos eles! Afinal Henry esta em Hogwarts! Lilian seria a professora de feitiços , James de vôo, Sirius de defesa contra as artes das trevas e Remus de criaturas mágicas! Você já pensou nisso?

- Não. E sinceramente não quero nem pensar. É por causa daqueles dois que Harry nunca foi uma verdadeira criança. Ele sempre agiu como um adulto, eles completamente transformaram a vida dele um inferno. Eu realmente não sei como eu vou reagir quando eu ver eles.- disse Jake desabando no sofá que tinha no quarto

- Eu também não sei como eu vou reagir- disse Lizie com os olhos distantes, sem ter força para implicar com o irmão pelo linguajar.

Lizie seguiu seu caminho para a cama e abraçou o travesseiro.

- Como será que Henry está?- perguntou

- Eu não sei. Mas acho que ele está bem.- falou Jake olhando para o teto.

- Você acha que ele esta legal com a gente?- perguntou Lizie olhando para o irmão

- A verdade?- perguntou Jake virando a cabeça para olhar Lizie nos olhos. Lizie assentiu- Henry sempre foi diferente, também era cabeça dura, então eu acho que ele deve sentir muita falta da gente, mas quando ver a gente a coisa não vai ser bonita.

- Eu imagino.- Lizie suspirou. -Acho que tenho que ir conversar com Harry.

- Acho que ele vai gostar, ele ficou totalmente arrasado quando você saiu.- concordou Jake.

- Agora eu fiquei com consciência pesada- gemeu Lizie

- Não fique. Todo mundo precisa de um tempo para digerir algumas certas noticias.- disse Jake sabiamente

- Obrigado Jake!- sorriu Lizie brilhantemente correndo para plantar um monte de beijos no rosto de Jake- Você é o máximo! As vezes você me surpreende com as suas palavras. São raras as vezes que você mostra isso, na maioria das vezes você prefere ser o bobo Jay

-Obrigado! Tava demorando, eu tava até com saudades dos seus apelidos carinhosos para mim - disse Jake revirando os olhos

- Você é um idiota mas mesmo assim eu te amo.- falou Lizie

- Também te amo Lizie.- disse Jake – Mas se você falar para alguém sobre essa nossa conversa melosa eu posso muito bem mudar de idéia.

- Idiota!- falou Lizie rindo das bobagens do irmão gêmeo- Mas você até agora não falou nada sobre esse assunto.- refletiu

- Eu não tenho que ter uma opinião formada agora. Tenho a noite toda. Esqueceu que eu sou uma merda em oclumência? Toda vez que uma noticia forte chega a mim e eu não reajo a tempo suficiente meus escudos falham e eu tenho que rever certas memórias- disse Jake dando de ombros

Lizie olhou horrorizada

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você vai... Jay! Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?- perguntou Lizie voando para abraçar o irmão

- Não. Infelizmente não.- disse sombriamente

- Mas talvez você reveja outra Memória...- sugeriu Lizie esperançosamente

- Acho bem improvável.- respondeu – afinal, vai desencadear justamente as memórias que estão relacionada de alguma forma com o assunto.

- Você acha que Harry sabe que a gente lembra do nosso passado?- perguntou Lizie

- Aquele dom de Legilemência natural é realmente uma droga as vezes, mas ele sempre nos deu privacidade, então eu acho que ele não sabe.- respondeu Jake

- As vezes eu me pergunto porque esses dons extras não apareceram no pergaminho...- divagou Lizie começando a caminhar para fora do quarto.

- Talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com os blocos que ele tinha e os testes de heranças só se fazem uma vez.- respondeu Jake a seguindo até a sala.

- Humm. Boa teoria.- disse Lizie pensando, mas parou quando viu o estado da sala- OW! O que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou olhando ao redor. Os moveis estavam completamente destruídos as paredes estavam caídas.

- Acho que foi Harry.- respondeu Jake apontando para Harry que estava envolto dos elementos ar e fogo, o ar crepitava ao seu redor e o fogo o saudava.

- Meu Merlin! Ele vai se machucar!- exclamou Lizie. Jake lhe deu um olhar divertido- Eu não estou dizendo com o fogo e ar, seu idiota! Eu to falando de sobrecarga mágica- retorquiu revirando os olhos

- Você está de TPM? É sério! Até poucos segundos você me amava, então você me chamou de bobo, depois me amou de novo agora me chama de idiota...- tagarelou Jake mas parou quando viu o olhar mortal de Lizie- Qual é! O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Você está sendo um idiota!- respondeu Lizie

- ok, que seja. Harry já terminou o seu show de destruição, está a fim de falar com ele agora, ou vai ficar discutindo o que eu sou?- perguntou Jake apontando para Harry que estava olhando para eles do outro lado da sala.

Lizie começou a correr para se desculpar com Harry, mas antes parou no meio do caminho, virou para Jake.

- Eu prefiro ver como Harry está, e eu não discuto o que você é, você simplesmente é...- começou

- Um idiota, é eu sei.- cortou Jake sorrindo- Agora vai que Harry está te esperando.- depois que viu que Lizie estava longe o bastante para não ouvir ele murmurou baixinho- Mulheres quem entende? Nos xingam e depois nos elogiam, uma hora nos amam e depois nos odeia. Mudam de humor tão rápido! Quero ver quando ela arrumar um namorado! ... ¬¬... eu realmente falei isso? Aff, estou ficando louco: conversando comigo mesmo e cogitando a idéia da minha irmã namorar!

Depois disso ele correu para onde os irmãos estavam

-E ai? Voltaram as boas?- perguntou

- sim!- disse Lizie sorrindo

- E o que resolveram?- perguntou

- Nós vamos ir para esse torneio, Harry disse que vai participar- falou Lizie olhando irritada com a ultima parte

- Legal! Você vai ganhar esse torneio rapidinho!

- Acho que vai ser interessante.- respondeu Harry

- Mas o que a gente vai fazer quando chegar lá?- perguntou Lizie

- Falamos os nossos nomes e vermos o circo começar. – respondeu Harry sorrindo maliciosamente quando imaginava a repercussão que o seu sobrenome traria.

- O que eles pensam que sabem sobre nós?- perguntou Lizie curiosa sentando no tapete perto da lareira- Me passa uma almofada- pediu para Harry- Obrigada!- disse depois que Harry a jogou uma almofada, logo estavam os três sentados perto da lareira.

- Eles acham que nós simplesmente desapareceu do mapa, eles realizaram algumas buscas, mas não obtiveram algum resultado, depois de três semana eles pararam. Acho que as pessoas acham que fugimos por causa de ciúmes do Henry por ser o menino que viveu, embora eu acho que as pessoas que nos conheciam saibam melhor. Depois de tanto tempo longe eles presumiram que nunca íamos voltar ou que estávamos mortos.- respondeu Harry levantando a varinha para fazer com que tudo volte ao normal, em segundos as paredes estavam levantadas e os moveis restaurados.- Então o que sabem mais ou menos o motivo é tio Moony e Paddy.

- Acho que alguns dos Weasley também sabem, afinal eles iam de vez em quando lá na Mansão Potter nos visitar.- respondeu Lizie

- Acho difícil, a gente só conversava com os gêmeos. E não é como se conversávamos sobre os nossos pais- respondeu Jake

- Tinha outros que a gente conversava também de vez em quando como o Ron, mas ele era muito ciumento, então ele era um pouco chato. Mas também tinha a Gina, ela era legal e também era meio que minha amiga.- lembrou Lizie com um sorriso na ultima memória, então ela soltou um risinho quando se lembrou de um fato, fazendo com que os dois olhassem para ela estranho- piada particular - foi a única coisa que ela respondeu

- Também os Longbottom. Tia Alice, você lembra dela? Ela era super legal, eu acho que ela realmente sabe o que aconteceu com você lá. Ela te protegia com unhas e carnes, afinal você era o seu afilhado e seu preferido.- respondeu Jake olhando para Harry que sorria com a menção de sua madrinha

- Também tinha o tio Frank!- lembrou Lizie

- Ele gostava muito de você, eu lembro que quando ele te pegou pela primeira vez ele ficava te olhando feito bobo, então começou a sugerir a tia Ali que queria uma menina e ela só revirava os olhos para ele.- lembrou Harry sorrindo

- Sério? Você nunca me disse isso!- exclamou Lizie feliz

- Você nunca perguntou!- respondeu Harry

- Também tinha o Neville, ele tinha a idade de Henry, mas ele brincava mais comigo, ele era como um amigo para mim.- lembrou Jake

- Aquele que vivia caindo?- perguntou Lizie curiosa

- É, ele era meio desajeitado mesmo. Será que ele ainda é?- perguntou Jake para Harry

- Não sei.- respondeu

- A Minnie!- lembrou Jake sorrindo

- É mesmo! Como será que ela está?- perguntou Lizie curiosa

- Acho que deve estar trabalhando em Hogwarts ainda, ela deve estar bem.- respondeu Harry

- Ela era outra que gostava muito de você, ela ia lá só para te visitar.- disse Lizie

- Ela não ia só para _me_ visitar, ela ia para visitar todos nós.- corrigiu Harry

- Ah Harry! Larga de ser bobo! Ela ia justamente no horário que ela sabia que os Potters não estava em casa e sempre nos trazia presentes e guloseimas! Ela era muito legal! Acho que o fato dela não ter filhos e netos a fez ficar muito apegada a gente.- refletiu Lizie

- Realmente, eu tinha até me esquecido disso!- falou Jake

- E como será que Moony está?- perguntou Jake olhando para os irmãos

- Na ultima vez que eu vi nas noticias ele estava começando a ser reconhecido no meio de trabalho, parece que ter o Henry como figura popular o ajudou um pouco.- disse Lizie conjurando alguns alimentos prontos que estavam na cozinha.- Alguém quer alguma coisa para beber, eu não tenho coragem de conjurar bebidas do nada, então, aproveita e pede que eu busco.- falou ela se levantando e indo para a cozinha

- Eu quero pipoca e uma coca, por favor- pediu Jake. Ele gostava muito de ir ao mundo dos trouxas, tinha algo sobre saber se virar sem magia que o impressionava e a culinária o encantava.

- O mesmo para mim.- pediu Harry

- Ok. – falou Lizie indo para a cozinha pegar os alimentos

-Mas Lizie do jeito que você fala parece como se ele estivesse aproveitando da fama do Henry!- falou Jacob depois de algum tempo

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só quis dizer é que essa fama toda teve algum propósito bom no final!- se defendeu Lizie da cozinha- E como será que está o tio Paddy? As vezes eu me pergunto como ele está? Será que está casado? Tem filhos?- falou trazendo nas mãos as bebidas e o balde de pipoca

- Acho bem improvável- Disse Jake pegando uma latinha de coca e bebendo

- Por que não? Ele é muito bonito, me lembro dele se gabando que tinha um monte de mulheres aos seus pés.- falou Lizie pegando pipoca

- Mas é ai que é está o ponto, para quê se prender a uma única mulher quando se tem um monte aos seus pés?- apontou Jake

Lizie revirou os olhos

- Não sei, amor talvez?- rebateu

- Talvez, mas eu acho que tio Paddy não vai querer se amarrar tão cedo enquanto não aparecer uma mulher que lhe chame atenção e as pessoas ao seu redor lhe aponte o óbvio- falou Harry tomando um gole de coca

- E o óbvio seria que ela vale a pena e que os dois estão apaixonados!- suspirou Lizie

- Você é uma romântica incorrigível!- falou Jake balançando a cabeça.

- Falando nisso, eu e o Jake temos uma coisa para te falar.- anunciou Harry

- Temos?- perguntou Jake confuso

- Sim, temos. Então, sabe... como eu vou dizer isso? Humm... eu acho que agora você está grande o bastante para ...- começou

- Não ela não está Harry!- cortou Jake desesperado com o que Harry estava fazendo

- Sem drama Jake, é nada mais justo, afinal vocês dois tem a mesma idade!- apontou Harry

- Mas...

- Sem mais.- cortou Harry, então se dirigiu a Lizie- você já tem 14 anos então eu acho que você pode ter alguns privilégios, tais como a permissão de sair com alguns garotos, afinal você...

Ele ia continuar mas foi cortado por um bocejo bem exagerado por parte de Lizie

- Eu aprecio a sua preocupação e a sua _permissão_ Harry, mas você está um pouco atrasado!- comentou Lizie olhando para os irmãos.

Era uma coisa engraçada de se ver, eles abriam e fechavam a boca como se não encontrassem o que falar.

- Como assim?- Harry foi o primeiro a se recuperar

- Eu já fiquei com um menino.- respondeu Lizie naturalmente

- Quem?- quem falou dessa vez foi Jake

- Eu não vou falar!- exclamou Lizie

- qual é? Esse menino se aproveitou de você!- exclamou Jake

- Ele não se aproveitou de mim porque eu consenti, ok?- afirmou – E fora que já faz algum tempo e ele foi o único também, então sem dramas.- perguntou olhando nos olhos dos irmãos.

- Vamos mudar de assunto.- falou Harry.

- Já que estamos fazendo revelações eu e Lizie também temos algo para te falar.- falou Jake

- O quê?- perguntou Harry curioso e Lizie olhava curioso tentando descobrir sobre o que seu irmão estava falando

- Nós lembramos exatamente de tudo do nosso passado, pequenas coisas e até as insignificantes, eu e Lizie achamos que é por conta da oclumência que você nos ensinou que nos a ajuda a armazenas as lembranças em nossa mente.

- Sim, essa é a nossa teoria, a gente não te falou antes porque... bem, você tem muita coisa para lidar e não queríamos te preocupar.- completou Lizie

Os gêmeos estavam esperando que Harry ficasse chateado com eles por demorarem tanto tempo a contarem isso para ele, mas não contavam com o que ele disse a seguir

- Eu já sabia.- Harry falou

- Sabia? Mas como?- balbuciou Lizie

- Bem, veja, existem vários tipos de oclumência, uma que ajuda a manter as emoções sob controle, a que impede outras pessoas de entrar em sua mente. Mas quando nós estávamos na mansão de Corvinal, quando vocês tinham 8, eu descobri um novo tipo de oclumência. De acordo com o livro foi a própria Corvinal com a ajuda de Sonserina que criou esse método, ele permite que você tenha acesso a todas as capacidades da oclumência mas era muito mais complexa. Com ela você armazenaria todas as suas memórias, como eu disse antes para vocês quando vocês estavam aprendendo esse método, a chave de tudo está na mente e na magia, quando você concilia os dois tudo é possível. Você tinha que criar um lugar para armazenar elas como você Jake, que tem um lugar com estilo de locadora com um monte de DVDs e você Lizie, que igual a mim preferiu uma biblioteca. Mais esses lugares estão na mente, e na mente também está o nosso poder mágico. Com esse tipo de memória você teria acesso a todo o seu passado, seria como se você tivesse memória fotográfica. É um método muito difícil, como Jake pode afirmar, até você Lizie tem ainda um pouco de dificuldade. Não é fácil. Mas eu achei que vocês iriam querer ter as memórias dos seus passados, embora não tenha sido bom, nós ainda temos um monte de pessoas que se importavam com a gente e eu não queria que vocês esquecessem deles. – explicou Harry

- Obrigado Harry!- agradeceu Lizie

- Só fiz o que eu achava melhor.- disse Harry abraçando firme a irmã

- Obrigado irmão. É realmente muito bom ter essas lembranças.- agradeceu também Jake dando um tapa nas costa de Harry

- Mas confessa que você também usou Legilimencia.- falou Lizie

- Bom, foi por uma boa causa! Vocês dois olhavam como se não estivessem dormindo a séculos! Fiquei preocupado! Depois eu percebi que vocês estavam tendo suas memórias de novo eu fiquei mais relaxado. Mas fiquei fora do ar por um tempo quando eu vi que vocês tinham visto mais do que eu queria que tivessem visto, tem certas coisas que eu não queria e não quero que vocês saibam

- Você está falando do seu _castigo_?- Jake perguntou com o sarcasmo pesando a palavra.

- Jake. Não.- A voz de Harry era dura e fria. Não deixava meios de objeção.

- Bom, eu to indo dormir. – anunciou Lizie- Podemos dormir aqui hoje? Não to afim de encarar uma corrida de obstáculo para chegar no dormitório. Amanhã você me acorda, Arry?

- Pode deixar. Boa Noite!- desejou Harry dando um beijo na bochecha dela

- Boa Noite Jay.- desejou Lizie

- Boa Noite- falou Jake.

Depois de observar Lizie subir escada acima e desaparecer de vista, os irmãos se entreolharam e suspiraram

- Quem diria que a nossa menininha está crescendo?- comentou Jake

- Ela sempre cresceu, só que a gente preferia fingir que não.- falou Harry olhando meio melancólico- Você acha que é fácil ver as garotas também te olhando? Você é outro que eu vejo cada dia que passa crescer diante dos meus olhos, Lizie não seria diferente. Para mim vocês dois sempre vão ser aqueles que eu vi crescer.

- Você fala como se eu fosse seu irmãozinho e...

- E você não é? Que eu saiba você é meu irmão mais novo...- começou Harry

- Eu sou mais velho que Lizie!- retrucou Jake

- Sim, apenas alguns minutos, grande diferença!- retrucou Harry

- Mais de qualquer maneira eu sou mais velho que ela!

- E eu sou dois anos mais velho que você! Realmente Jake, quando é que você vai parar de pirar por conta de idade?

- Nunca!- afirmou Jake- Eu preciso de alguma coisa para implicar com você e esse tópico eu sei que te irrita

- Me irrita porque é sempre o mesmo! – constatou Harry

- Que seja!

- Jake, as vezes você parece ser realmente uma criança!

- Mas isso é bom, porque assim eu consigo distrair todo mundo quando um assunto é tenso, ou seja,esse dom vem a calhar de vez em quando.- explicou Jake- Mudando de assunto, quais foram as nossas primeiras palavras? Como eu era?- perguntou curioso, Jake nunca se lembrava dessas coisas porque ele era muito novo para a oclumência funcionar, é a partir de um ano mais ou menos que as memórias começam a ficar mais claras. E ele aproveitou que Harry estava aberto para falar do passado e perguntou

Harry ficou um pouco surpresa pela pergunta, mas mesmo assim sorriu com as lembranças.

- Você era bem energético, você queria tudo rápido e no seu tempo, foi um pouco difícil para tirar esse hábito de você. Sua primeiras palavras foi "Harry", mas foi tipo um acidente, pois Lilian estava me gritando para me ajudar ela com alguma coisa que eu não me lembro, então você ouviu e repetiu. Eu lembro de ficar estático na hora, orgulho e feliz, mas depois o pânico me bateu, suas primeiras palavras não foram mamãe e papai! Demorou um tempo mas depois você pegou essas palavras ai eu fiquei mais relaxado. Lizie foi parecido com isso, tinha uma família francesa que tinha ido visitar a mansão e eles não sabiam muito a nossa língua, então eles falavam 'Arry' e Lizie estava por perto, desde então ela sempre me chamou desse jeito, só ficou mais forte quando moramos um pouco na França.- contou Harry

- WOW! Você lembra de tudo mesmo! Deve ter sido muito...- Jake não sabia o que dizer, mas Harry entendia

- Não foi muito tempo depois que Voldemort atacou a casa, e o resto você já imagina. Mas você lembra de quando nós fazíamos expedições pela mansão?- perguntou Harry

- Sim, será que ainda está lá o mapa que a gente fez da mansão?- perguntou Jake curioso

- Não sei, faltava os últimos detalhes e só colocar os encantamentos e seria igual ou melhor do que o mapa dos marotos. Tinha participação de todos nós lá, você e Lizie coloriam o mapa, eu e Henry escrevíamos e desenhávamos e eu colocava os encantamentos.

- Ia ser um belo artigo para se ter. Será que Henry sabe onde está?

- Eu deixei no mesmo lugar de sempre e só quem sabia a senha poderia ter acesso, eu lembro de ter tido um tempo duro com o encantamento

Jake bufou:

- Você conseguiu fazê-lo em uma hora!

Harry riu mas depois mudou seu semblante para sério

- Por incrível que pareça dois anos de diferença não fez a mínima diferença, com a ajuda de Missy eu criei vocês e não me arrependo de nada, mas de vez em quando eu me pergunto se eu fiz a coisa certa...

- Harry, pára! Você me criou, você me deu comida, você estava lá quando eu precisei, quando eu chorei por atenção, até quando eu fiz cocô e você teve que trocar! Poxa, você foi meu irmão, meu melhor amigo foi praticamente meu pai! Foi você que esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo, e quando eu queria as coisas mais absurdas se fosse ao seu alcance você faria isso para mim! Você lembra quando eu disse que queria morar no Japão? Eu tinha 9 anos e tinha visto um desenho animado trouxa e fiquei com isso na cabeça, e foi você que fez tudo se tornar na realidade, e foi paciente até um mês depois quando eu perdi a paciência e achei que aquelas roupas eram muito quentes e queria me mudar de novo! Foi você que estava lá, não eles! Eles podem ter me trazido a vida, mas eles não me ensinaram nada, quem me ensinou foi você! Então não venha com esse papo se fez a coisa certa! Caramba! Você realmente acha que eu seria feliz lá? Que Lizie seria? Que nós ficaríamos feliz sem você? Poxa, quando Lizie fica toda chateada com as coisas é para você que ela corre e não para as amigas! E você só era dois anos mais velhos que eu, mas você age como se fosse um adulto, poxa! Não se ponha para baixo, porque me criar e criar a explosiva e bipolar da Lizie não deve ter sido fácil mesmo com a ajuda de Missy.- explodiu Jake se levantando e olhando fundo nos olhos de Harry para mostrar que ele estava falando sério, mas não tinha resistido e soltado um piadinha no final o que fez os dois darem risadinhas fracas.

- Obrigado Jake, eu precisava disso, e isso é o bastante para eu olhar em frente em relação a esse torneio.- agradeceu Harry

Eles conversaram um pouco e depois Jake seguiu rumo ao seu quarto, deixando Harry com seus pensamentos para trás, apesar de que ele também não demorou muito para ir para cama também depois de dar uma organizada na sala.

.

.

N/A: Aki está um novo capitulo para vocês, enfim obrigada por darem as suas opiniões e continuem comentando a fic

Bom, aki está algumas observações

1º eu resolvi que essa fic será Harry x Gina

2º Eu criei Missy, eu coloquei ela como uma elfa real, ou seja, ela simplesmente veio para cuidar dos três porque eles são os herdeiros dos fundadores. Embora eu quero que Harry seja super independente e crie os irmãos como ele criou ( o que eu deixei bem claro nesse capitulo) eu acho que é muita carga para ele, afinal ele tem que controlar os seus poderes, cuidar dos irmãos e estudar magia. Então Missy estava lá para ajudar

3º No teste de herança mágica apontou algumas das habilidades de Harry, mas o fato dele ter o bloco dentro dele fez o exame ficar incompleto, de modo que não mostrou todas as suas habilidades. E o teste de herança só se faz uma vez, pelo menos na minha história. Harry já descobriu alguns de seus poderes como legilimencia natural ( o que eu acho que seria mais do que justo ele ter devido que nos livros ele entra na cabeça de Voldemort e de Snape, mesmo que de forma indireta )e também há outros poderes que ele descobrirá ao decorrer da história.

4º Lilian e James estavam sob o domínio de um feitiço, mas não era muito fortes para resistir a ele, então eu acho nada mais justo do que eles sofrerem um bocado

5º Os irmãos são de personalidades completamente diferentes, mas isso não o impedem de viver harmoniosamente. Eles meio que se equilibram. Mas deixo bem claro que Harry é o mais poderoso deles e também o que tem a personalidade mais distante, devido ao seu passado

6º Dez anos se passaram desde que eles iram se reunir, então eu queria que os irmão de alguma forma lembrassem das pessoas que o amavam em meio ao sofrimento que viviam com os pais. Mas Harry deixou uma surpresinha para Henry lembrar dele também, como irá mostrar no próximo capitulo.

.

Obrigada

Mary

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descobertas do passado**

O dia na Mansão Potter de acordo com Henry estava um tédio, o que era realmente uma surpresa, afinal a vida de Henry Potter, mais conhecido como "O menino que sobreviveu" era tudo, menos tediosa.

Mas essa tarde ele estava deitado em na sua cama olhando para o teto procurando imperfeições, de acordo com os amigos isso ajudava há passar o tempo. Com um gemido frustrado ele se levantou e foi para a janela olhar o jardim.

Seu pai, o famoso ex-auror que agora esta dando aulas de DCAT em Hogwarts, estava em uma reunião urgente com o ministério sobre algum evento que iria acontecer em Hogwarts. Seu pai sempre tocava nesse assunto, o que sempre o dava no nervo, para quê o fazer mais curioso?

Sua mãe, Lilian Potter, era a professora de feitiços e uma quebradora de maldições muito conhecida, porém está de licença da maternidade por estar grávida de 4 meses da sua irmã mais nova cujo nome irá ser Rosalie. Nem é preciso dizer que os hormônios da gravidez estão à flor da pele e que o seu temperamento está mais explosivo que tudo. Sua mãe tinha saído para ter uma conversa com a tia Alice e não tinha hora para voltar, o que deixava Henry sozinho em casa, só com a companhia de alguns elfos domésticos.

Henry é um garoto de 15 anos, gosta de quadribol e é artilheiro do time da Grifinória, seus cabelos são rebeldes e ruivos, é a cara de sua mãe, porém tinha os olhos do pai, um castanho esverdeado. Tinha alguns músculos por causa do treino e era considerado bonito, isso juntando com a quantidade de fama que tinha no final o resultado era ser o alvo de muitas garotas.

Por fora ele era o que as pessoas o quisessem que fosse, para a mãe era um aluno exemplar, para os marotos era um brincalhão de primeira, para os amigos era sempre leal e aos olhos de todos ele era o garoto de ouro de Hogwarts, obtinha notas boas, salvou o mundo mágico do Lorde Voldemort e era o garoto de ouro de Dumbledore. Mas e para ele mesmo? O que ele se considerava?

Ás vezes ele parava e pensava que seria muito mais fácil voltar no tempo e ser criança de novo, não ter preocupações e não ter com o que se preocupar com o amanhã. Seria tão mais fácil! E assim ele poderia ver seus irmãos de novo! Quem sabe ele poderia mudar tudo? As aulas de oclumência com Snape eram simplesmente uma bosta, ele apontava a varinha para Henry e falava o feitiço. _Limpar a mente_! Que tipo de conselho era esse? Nem dava tempo de se recuperar! Mas foi através dessas aulas que ele lembrou um pouquinho do seu passado.

Ele se lembrou dos gêmeos e de Harry, os três eram muito ligados, dava para ver de longe. Quando a primeira imagem veio Henry não soube quem era.

Flashback on

_- Limpe a mente!- ordenou Snape e logo depois ele murmurou o feitiço- Legimens!_

_E a mente de Henry foi invadida, ele viu várias memórias: a da sua primeira partida pela Grifinória no seu segundo ano, a taça conquistada de quadribol no terceiro ano, quando descobriu que a mãe estava grávida de novo de Rosalie..._

_- Você não está limpando a sua mente!- falou Snape ríspido_

_- Eu estou tentando!- retrucou mal humorado - Não é fácil quando você nos pega de surpresa!_

_- As pessoas não vão esperar para entrar em sua mente! Legimens!_

_Então tudo mudou._

_Ele viu um quarto bonito repleto de magia, viu brinquedos voando e paredes coloridas. Viu três pessoas brincando do que parecia ser mímica._

_O que parecia ser mais velho estava fazendo uma mímica do que parecia ser um avião._

"_Pônei!"- gritou uma garotinha ruiva batendo palmas e olhando feliz._

"_Não é um pônei, Lizie! É um pássaro!"- exclamou o outro garotinho que estava sentado no chão ao seu lado._

"_Não é não, Jay! É um pônei, certo Arry?"- perguntou a menininha de cabelos ruivos._

_Mas o menino respondia que não com a cabeça ainda sem falar, observando a conversa deles de maneira interessada. Até que o menino que parecia ser chamado Arry virou se para porta e abriu um sorriso enorme._

"_Você demorou! Então Henry, já sabe o que eu estou imitando?"- perguntou repetindo o gesto._

_O Henry de mais ou menos 5 anos que estava assistindo a tudo por uma beirada da porta pulou surpreso por ser pego, mas logo depois entrou no quarto sorrindo._

"_Oi Henry!"- cumprimentaram os dois menininhos que estavam sentados._

"_Olá"- respondeu Henry feliz._

"_Você sabe o que o Arry esta imitando?"- perguntou a menina com olhos inocentes._

"_Um avião"- respondeu Henry olhando para o tal de Arry para confirmação._

"_É isso ai! Henry acertou!"- falou Arry bagunçando o cabelo de Henry._

_E Então ele voltou à realidade por um Snape furioso._

_- É para você fechar a sua mente! E quem são essas crianças? – exigiu _

_- E-eu não sei!- gaguejou Henry- Eu não me lembro de quem são! De vez em quando eu vejo esses rostos, mas eu nunca vi essa imagem na minha vida!- falou Henry desesperado._

_- Você certamente viu essa imagem ou senão não teria visto-a, a não ser que alguém tenha implantado essa memória na sua mente... - Mas Henry não estava pensando atenção mais. Ele estava ligando os pontos, os dois meninos menores pareciam ter a mesma idade cerca de 4 anos o mais velho aparentava ter 8 ou mais. Quem eram eles? Do que eles se chamaram mesmo? Henry se esforçava para lembrar. A menininha chamou o outro de Jake e o mais velho de Arry, e o outro a chamou de Lizie... Será? Perguntou-se Henry._

_Pode ser, pensou ele. Afinal Jake seria Jacob e Lizie seria Elizabeth e juntos eles seriam os gêmeos, e o mais velho o Arry seria..._

_- Harry!- falou Henry atônico._

_Snape olhou para ele como se estivesse perdendo a mente_

_- Harry! - falou Henry com mais força - Aqueles eram os meus irmãos! A menina era a Elizabeth ou Lizie e o outro pequeno era o Jacob ou Jake. E o mais velho era o Harry! Meu irmão mais velho e os gêmeos! São eles professor!- falou Henry maravilhado que nem notou que tinha chamado Snape de professor._

_- Aqueles que estão mortos?- perguntou Snape_

_- Eles não estão mortos! Eles só fugiram!- vociferou Henry_

_- Você realmente acha que três crianças, uma de 6 e duas de 4 sobreviveriam sozinhos?- disse Snape com desdém._

_- Você não os conhece. Harry não deixaria nada acontecer com os gêmeos. - assim que essas palavras saíram da sua boca ele soube que imediatamente era verdade. Ele viu que Snape ia retrucar de novo, mas ele não deu tempo - Eu não me lembro dos meus irmãos direito, era muito novo quando eles saíram, mas eu tenho certeza que Harry nunca deixaria nada de mal acontecesse com os gêmeos. - falou Henry com toda a certeza que pode tentando convencer a si mesmo, apesar de que no fundo sabia que as suas palavras estavam certas._

_Depois disso Snape não falou nada sobre o assunto e só levantou a varinha e murmurou o feitiço de novo._

Flashback off

Em algumas seções algumas memórias apareceriam confusas, sem nexo, outras ficariam muito claras e daria para observar cada detalhe, e Henry observaria tudo maravilhado.

Mas depois de algum tempo ele começou a ter um pouco de raiva deles, por que eles foram embora se eram tão felizes aqui? As memórias mostraram eles rindo, os olhares inocentes dos gêmeos... Mas sempre uma coisa incomodava Henry, porque seu irmão mais velho aparentava ser tão velho para a sua idade, porque os seus olhos mostravam alguma emoção que ele não conseguia identificar? Harry era de longe o herói deles, Henry mesmo quando se lembrava dele sentia alguma coisa que não conseguia identificar, uma coisa boa.

As palmas que os gêmeos davam as risadas que ecoavam no quarto, os sorrisos de covinha que eles mostravam... Tudo isso passava na mente de Henry.

Sem saber, ele tinha começado a andar pela casa, até que se deparou por uma porta que ele nunca tinha entrado antes. E ele sabia a quem essa porta pertencia. Era o quarto dos seus irmãos.

Com uma coragem súbita ele elevou a mão na maçaneta e girou. Mas antes de abrir deixou a mão cair. Batendo a cabeça na porta se xingando mentalmente. O que ele estava fazendo? Ninguém tinha entrado nesse quarto há anos! Por que ele estava aqui?

Mas Henry estava curioso, ele queria ver o palco de todas as suas memórias. Ele queria entrar no quarto. E assim fez. Com a mão na maçaneta ele girou e abriu a porta, estava de olhos fechados. Quando a porta estava na metade tomou coragem e abriu os olhos.

Queria dizer que a paisagem o impressionou que havia muitos brinquedos voando no ar, que as paredes estariam coloridas e cheias de desenhos.

Mas não.

Estava justamente o contrario. As paredes eram brancas, havia uma cama tamanha pequena, e dois berços. Era tudo branco. Branco demais. E de alguma forma tudo demonstrava tristeza. Henry definitivamente não gostou.

E aquele quarto que ele visitava em suas memórias? Eram falsos? Eram mentiras?

Ele estava parado com a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta, olhando em volta tentando achar alguma coisa que fazia com que as suas memórias voltassem, estava em busca de alguma coisa que o lembrasse de seus irmãos. Mas não havia nada.

Entrou no quarto até que estivesse sentado na cama onde ele supunha que seria a de Harry. Passou a mão nos lençóis e viu que tinha poeira. Quanto tempo ninguém entrava ali?

Começou a olhar em volta melancolicamente. Levantou-se e foi para o guarda-roupa. Abriu e ficou decepcionado, estava praticamente vazio. As poucas roupas que estavam ali pareciam ser de segunda mão. E quando estava fechando a porta, ele viu algo que chamou a atenção. Havia algumas letras escritas em preto que dançavam na porta. Curioso ele passou a mão nas letras, que automaticamente pararam e começaram a formar algumas palavras

_**Os irmãos Potter **_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Henry Potter**_

_**Jacob Potter**_

_**Elizabeth Potter**_

_**Apresentam-lhe a entrada do seu verdadeiro quarto**_

_**Se você tiver a autorização você pode entrar.**_

_**Qual o seu nome?**_

As letras eram um pouco infantis, o que Henry supunha que era que eles mesmos tinham escritos os seus nomes.

Ele piscou uma vez como se para verificar se tinha lido direito. E ao fazer isso percebeu que os seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

_Qual é o seu nome?_

Era o que perguntava. Sem saber o que tinha que fazer ele disse meio hesitante

- Henry Potter

E para a sua incrível surpresa a porta do armário começou a mudar, já não era branca mais. Estava virando uma cor marrom e ao olhar em vota ele percebeu que tudotinha mudado.

As paredes eram amarelas e tinham algumas folhas com desenhos, no chão tinha algumas imagens com giz e a cama tinha virado uma de casal.

Admirado com a quantidade de magia utilizada para iludir todo o quarto ele se aproximou da parede que continha alguns desenhos.

Era desenhos feitos a mão, eram infantis, alguns eram apenas traços e sem sentidos, outros eram mal coloridos. Mas também tinha alguns que ele supunha que eram os desenhos que eles tinham feito quando eram um poucos mais velhos.

Tinha um que mostrava uma menina de cabelos ruivos com os braços aberto em um jardim, esse era Lizie, Henry supôs. Tinha outro que mostrava um garoto dando tchau, aquele era Jake. E também tinha um que estava em cima de alguma coisa que parecia ser uma vassoura, os cabelos estavam bagunçados e em volta o lápis azul tinha sido usado, aquele era Harry.

Henry olhava todos aqueles desenhos, admirado era uma parte de sua infância que ele nem fazia idéia que tinha. Mas um desenho em especial o chamou atenção.

Nele mostrava quatro pessoas de mão dadas, elas estavam com grandes sorrisos. E debaixo de cada pessoa estava escrito o devido nome. Debaixo da garotinha de vestido estava escrito Lizie, depois vinha Jake, Harry e Henry. E em cima de todo mundo estava escrito com letras infantis, que parecia ser de Elizabeth por causa do toque feminino, _Irmãos para sempre_, era o que dizia.

Henry ficou olhando um tempo para essa foto, ele sentia que essa foto de alguma forma era importante. Mas a deixou de lado por enquanto para andar ao redor do quarto. Tinha alguns brinquedos jogados no chão e quando Henry os tocou ele viu que a magia que os fazia mudarem de cor ou flutuar no ar ainda tinha alguns vestígios, mas estava desgastada. E a maiorias dos brinquedos estavam quebrados.

Olhando ao redor ele viu que existiam duas janelas no quarto, e quando se aproximou da que estava mais próxima viu que a vista dava de frente ao jardim. E na outra janela a vista era só do céu, e mesmo se você olhava para baixo você veria o céu. Henry ficou curioso com essa janela, e quando mais olhava para a janela ele poderia jurar que as nuvens teriam uma forma, às vezes de um cachorro outro de um coração e até um cavalo. Henry assistiu tudo maravilhado, era um show de magia para se ver. Henry só podia imaginar como seria ver o céu à noite.

Girando a cabeça para olhar para o quarto mais uma vez, viu que estava um pouco bagunçado. Brinquedos espalhados e papeis de desenho espalhados em uma mesinha que tinha ali e no chão. Então resolveu dar uma arrumada no quarto.

Começou catando os papeis espalhados no chão, muitos eram apenas rabiscos sem sentidos, depois de catar tudo ele juntou os papeis e colocou em cima da mesinha, folheando as páginas viu que tinha muitas imagens dos irmãos, dele mesmo, e dos Longbotton, tinha até algumas da sua professora de transfiguração! Mas Henry notou também que não existia nenhum desenho dos seus pais. _Estranho_, pensou ele, mas não deu muita importância para isso.

Depois de juntar todos os papeis em cima da mesa, começou a catar os brinquedos que estavam no chão e os levou até um baú que tinha no quarto. Com alguns brinquedos na mão ele seguiu até onde o baú estava e o abriu surpreso que não havia nenhum feitiço que o trancava. Mas uma coisa o chamou atenção, dentro havia uma pequena caixa, depositando os brinquedos no chão ele pegou a caixa. Era simples, mas também tinha uma coisa especial nela que ele não conseguia explicar.

Deixando de lado todo o pensamento de arrumação ele sentou na cama e ficou observando a caixa atentamente. Ele queria abrir e ver o que tinha dentro, mas estava hesitante e com medo do que poderia ser. Ele já estava em uma montanha russa de emoção só de entrar naquele quarto, mas ele queria respostas, ele queria lembrar-se de alguma coisa dos irmãos, ele queria saber o porquê deles terem fugido.

Olhando para a caixa ele elevou a mão até o fecho, pressionou para abrir, mas a caixa não abria. Então em letras elegantes apareceu uma púnica palavra: _Senha_.

Henry reprimiu um gemido frustrado, como na terra ele iria descobrir a senha?

- Hum...Henry Potter?- tentou pela primeira vez, achou que a senha seria a mesma do guardo roupa, mas a caixa começou a virar vermelha e apareceram as palavras:_ senha incorreta_.

Depois de milhares de tentativas, Henry estava a ponto de desistir, até que um desenho o chamou atenção, era aquele que tinha o desenho dos quatro de mãos dadas. E nela estava escrito as palavras...

- Irmão para sempre. - sugeriu Henry esperançoso, e para a sua surpresa a caixa virou uma cor azul e a tampa abriu. Dentro havia alguns envelopes de carta e alguns frascos com algo brilhante dentro, Henry reconheceu o que era, eram memórias. Isso fez a curiosidade de Henry atingir o topo e sua ansiedade dobrar de proporção. Ele não sabia o que viria primeiro, as cartas ou as memórias. Sua curiosidade estava divida entre as duas coisas, mas decidiu ver primeiro as memórias.

Henry pensava onde ele ia achar uma penseira naquele momento, mas não demorou muito e ele veio com a solução

- Claro! No escritório do meu pai! Por que não pensei nisso antes? - pensou em voz alta antes de pegar a caixa e atravessar a mansão até o escritório de seu pai. Chegando lá abriu a porta e foi até um armário que tinha lá. Dentro estava a penseira e sem pensar duas vezes depositou as primeiras memórias dentro da bacia.

As primeiras imagens eram apenas flashes, mostravam os irmãos brincando de mímica, de colorir, de pique esconde e um monte de brincadeiras trouxas. Às vezes só iria aparecer a imagem dos seus irmãos rindo, sorrindo, correndo pela mansão. Teve algumas memórias em que apareceriam os quatro irmãos dormindo tranquilamente na enorme cama aumentada magicamente que havia no quarto. E tiveram algumas em que os Tio Frank e tia Alice apareceriam, Tio Moony e Paddy, e tinha até algumas em que Minie apareceria, mas nunca os seu pais. E isso incomodou Henry.

Depois de ver essas memórias ele viu que tinha restado um último frasco a ser visto, sem demoras depositou a memória na penseira.

Colocou a cabeça na água e de repente estava de bunda no chão em uma memória. Olhou atentamente absorvendo todos os detalhes. Ele estava no mesmo quarto que estava momentos atrás, estava no quarto dos seus irmãos. Estava à noite, pois todos estavam dormindo. Henry aproveitou e olhou aquela janela que refletia o céu, e a vista foi de tirar o fôlego. Havia milhares de estrelas brilhando furiosamente no céu, se você deixasse a imaginação rolar você veria que elas também formariam figuras no céu.

Henry foi interrompido de sua apreciação por uma batida na porta. Olhou assustado, mas relaxou quando viu que a figura de um menino de cinco anos apareceu atrás da porta olhando hesitante. O que ele estava fazendo ali a essa hora da noite?

Henry o viu mesmo, só que mais novo, andar com passos calmos e quietos até chegar à beira da cama onde Harry dormia serenamente. O de 5 anos parecia estar com medo, isso era óbvio pela a cara que demonstrava, ele olhava para os gêmeos que estavam espalhados na cama dormindo feito pedra. E ele olhava Harry com um misto de admiração, amor e confiança. Henry estava confuso com aquele olhar, era óbvio que ele amava o irmão mais velho e o idolatrava muito, mas a pergunta que rodeava a sua mente era: por quê?

"Harry..." sussurrou o seu eu do passado baixinho e empurrando ligeiramente Harry. "Acorda Harry!"- pediu um pouco mais alto. Ele viu que Harry remexeu um pouco antes de abrir os olhos. Henry estava preparado para alguma resposta atrevida, que Harry virasse para o outro lado da cama e o ignorasse. Ele só não estava preparado para o olhar preocupado que Harry lhe dirigiu, era como se ele se importasse muito com ele... Era como se ele fosse anos mais velho do que realmente era.

"O que houve Henry?"- perguntou freneticamente levantando da cama com cuidado para não acordar os irmãos que dormiam na mesma cama que ele.

"Pesadelo"- foi a resposta do Henry de quatro anos. Harry olhou atentamente para ele por um segundo, mas quando viu que o irmão não ia tender os seus olhos, andou até a janela. Com um aceno de cabeça pediu que Henry chegasse perto dele, o que ele fez sem hesitar.

"É lindo, não é?"- perguntou Harry olhando para o irmão. Mas Henry notou que o seu eu não tinha olhado nos olhos de Harry nenhuma vez, estava ocupado olhando para a janela. O que será que tinha acontecido com ele? O que ele estava escondendo?

O Henry de cinco anos assentiu sem tirar os olhos do céu. Harry falou de novo depois de alguns segundos em silêncio

"Feche os olhos."- pediu Harry. O seu eu olhou para a primeira vez nos olhos do irmão, mas dessa vez ele parecia visivelmente confuso com o pedido "Só faça isso."- foi o que Harry respondeu.

E assim ele fez. Os dois Henry fecharam os olhos simultaneamente.

"Agora pense na constelação de Aquário"- pediu Harry suavemente. Os dois Henry pensaram.

"Agora abra"- falou Harry.

E assim eles fizeram. Era como se o céu tivesse mudado de lugar e agora mostrasse onde se encontrava a constelação.

"Tá vendo ali? Aquela é a constelação." – explicou Harry apontando para Aquário.

"Onde? Eu não to vendo!"- reclamou o de cinco anos. Mas o Henry mais velho já tinha achado a constelação, ela era a única cuja lenda trouxa ele lembrava, e ele nunca soube o porquê, talvez ele descubra a resposta

"Você que deixar a imaginação soltar, Henry. Senão você não vai conseguir enxergar nada"- falou Harry pacientemente. E assim o Henry mais novo fez e conseguiu ver.

"Você sabe que os trouxas tem uma lenda sobre essa constelação?"- falou Harry

"Não."- respondeu Henry olhando as estrelas

"A lenda começa com o aguadeiro Ganimedes, filho do rei Trás e da rainha Callírroe. Conta-se que era um jovem pastor muito educado, gentil e tão belo que os próprios deuses o admiravam. Assim, foi-lhe dada ambrósia, o néctar dos deuses, de forma que ele se tornou imortal. Um certo dia, enquanto guardava o rebanho e brincava com o seu cão, Argos, Ganimedes foi raptado por uma águia gigante de Zeus, que o levou para o templo dos deuses, onde se tornaria aguadeiro favorito de todos os deuses. A sensibilidade de Ganimedes ficou bem patente quando este pediu para Zeus que o deixasse ajudar as pessoas na Terra, durante um passeio com a Águia. Este apercebeu-se que enviar uma grande quantidade de água para a Terra ao mesmo tempo poderia tornar-se perigoso, pelo que decidiu enviá-la sob forma de chuva. Desde então o jovem pastor é conhecido atualmente como o Deus da chuva. Mas o rei Trós, seu pai, sentia cada vez mais saudades de Ganimedes, e nem mesmo todos os valiosos presentes enviados por Zeus resfriavam essa saudade. Assim, Zeus colocou Ganimedes no céu para que seu pai o pudesse ver todas as noites."- explicou Harry com um olhar distante. Durante o seu conto, os dois Henry ouviam atentamente cada palavra. Harry tinha um dom para contar histórias, até a coisa mais simples ele fazia com que as pessoas o escutassem.

Houve um momento de silencio até o que o Henry mais novo falou com uma voz trêmula.

"Como é que o pai dele sabe que é ele lá no céu? Existem milhares de estrelas!"- perguntou. E Henry teve a sensação engraçada de que não era exatamente sobre a lenda que eles estavam falando.

"Existem milhares de estrelas, mas sempre tem uma que chama a sua atenção. E é essa que a estrela que cada um procura, é aquela que mesmo distante, a que fica milhas e milhas, você sabe que te guia nos momentos que você precisa. Quando as coisas estão tristes e confusas é só você procurar no céu a sua estrela, quem sabe ela te dá uma resposta?"- falou Harry observando as reações do seu irmão.

"E se a gente não achar?"- perguntou Henry.

"Você continua procurando e nunca desiste."- respondeu Harry.

"E se eu não tiver uma estrela?"- perguntou Henry.

"Todo mundo tem uma estrela especial, Henry. E você não seria diferente. Às vezes as pessoas podem até ter mais de uma estrela."- falou Harry.

"Mas e se a estrela for embora?"- perguntou Henry olhando para Harry nos olhos.

"Espera ela voltar."- respondeu Harry suavemente olhando para o irmão que estava com os olhos brilhando.

"Eu não gosto de esperar, eu não quero perder minhas estrelas de vistas!"- replicou Henry.

"Às vezes elas simplesmente precisam ir Henry, elas precisam ver outros lugares, necessitam de novos ares"- respondeu Harry com um sorriso triste.

"Então eu posso seguir elas! Eu pos..."- mas Henry foi interrompido por Harry.

"De novo, não. Já tivemos essa conversa!"- cortou Harry em um tom que finalizava a conversa.

"Mas Harry!"- disse Henry deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem.

"Henry, olha ao seu redor, tudo isso é real, mas é uma realidade diferente da realidade da porta para fora. Você não quer sair dessa casa Henry, você sabe disso. Sua vida está aqui, seus pais estão aqui, seus amigos estão aqui, a sua vida está aqui. Tudo que você precisa está aqui, ao seu alcance, não jogue isso fora. Se eu algum dia for embora, eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou esquecer de você, eu vou ser uma de suas estrelas Henry, mesmo que você não se lembre, quando você olhar para o céu você vai ver uma estrela brilhar mais que as outras eu vou estar lá olhando para você, pensando em você. Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo, nada vai me acontecer se eu dia eu resolver ir, e lembre-se, mesmo que você um dia você não se lembrar de mim, eu for apenas uma memória, uma imagem borrada, eu vou me lembrar de você. Olhe para as estrelas e me espere, pois um dia eu volto."- Falou Harry, e pela primeira vez que se lembrava, Henry viu Harry chorar.

O Henry mais novo estava com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, correu para os braços do irmão e soluçou.

"Não me deixe Harry! Eu sinto que você vai desaparecer a qualquer momento, você é meu irmão, você não pode me deixar"- soluçou o caçula.

"Shhh! Acalme-se Henry! Eu não sei se eu vou embora, é só uma possibilidade!"- falou Harry abraçando o irmão mais novo.

"Eu sei que vai ser o melhor para você, mas você não tem aonde ir Harry! Você não tem dinheiro!"- disse Henry. Harry deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu tenho algumas cartas na manga, não se preocupe, dinheiro e lugar para ficar não vai ser problema"- assegurou Harry, e Henry acreditou nele.

"E o seu pesadelo? Quer falar sobre ele?"- perguntou Harry.

Henry voltou a olhar para as estrelas e quando falou a sua voz trazia tristeza e insegurança.

"Eu sonhei que você tinha ido. Eu sonhei que você tinha ido com os gêmeos e tinha me deixado."

E foi assim que a memória acabou.

Henry ficou parado uns minutos tentando absorver a memória, e quando passou a mão pelo rosto viu que tinham lágrimas. Ele olhou o brilho prateado e colocou de volta para o frasco onde estava inicialmente. E aproveitou e viu a data.

23 de agosto.

Um dia antes dos seus irmãos fugirem.

.

0o0o0o0o0o Na casa dos Longbottom 0o0o0o0o0oo

- Desculpa vir sem avisar, mas eu precisava falar com você urgente. - Lilian disse desesperada.

Alice ficou imediatamente preocupada, sua amiga parecia histérica.

- Entre Lils! O que houve?- perguntou preocupada abrindo a porta para a amiga entrar. Frank estava na sala lendo um jornal, quando viu o estado de Lilian virou para Alice para pedir o que aconteceu. Mas o único olhar que recebeu foi: sai daqui agora, não volte tão cedo e não espie!

Frank saiu sem hesitar, quando sua esposa dava esses olhares ...

- E- eu... estou confusa... nada faz sentido mais... eu estou com medo... me lembro... não sei quem... é estranho... sensação...- falava Lilian entre soluços. Alice só ficava ali sem entender o que a amiga falava.

- Lilian, respira! Você está falando coisa com coisa! Calma! Fala devagar!- aconselhou Alice levando a amiga para sentar no sofá.

Lilian respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos da amiga. Abaixou os olhos e pegou um envelope que tinha achado na manhã. Entregou o envelope para Alice.

- Eu to com medo... eu não sei o que isso significa... é tudo tão confuso!- balbuciou a amiga

- É para eu ler?- perguntou Alice, Lilian assentiu depositando uma mão na barriga onde encontrava-se a sua filha, era como se ela quisesse ter certeza que ela está lá mesmo, como se quisesse passar segurança, esse gesto não passou despercebida de Alice.

Alice abriu o envelope e viu que tinha um monte de pergaminhos escritos, tinha alguns que estavam amarelados com o tempo. O que será que está escrito ali que deixou Lilian tão abalada?

Abriu o primeiro pergaminho e leu:

_Hoje botei meu pequeno Henry para dormir, ele está crescendo cada dia mais, daqui a pouco está tão grande como o seu pai! Às vezes me sinto para baixo quando penso naquela noite de Halloween, a nossa vida mudou drasticamente de rumo, meu pequeno bebê está agora com o mundo dos bruxos na mão, tudo depende dele, isso é tão injusto! Eu faria de tudo para que ele não tenha essa obrigação nas costas, mas infelizmente sei que não é possível._

_Comecei a caminhar em direção a cozinha, queria um copo de água, mas tive uma sensação estranha quando passei por uma porta. Olhei ao redor e percebi que nunca tinha entrado nela. Mas porque eu me sinto tentada a entrar nela? É como se eu tivesse... necessitasse de entrar._

_Agindo por impulso abri a porta e me deparei com um mundo branco, era tudo branco! Assim que vi decidi dar uma decorada naquele quarto, ninguém conseguiria dormir naquele quarto deprimente. Estava prestes a sair quando senti uma vontade estranha de entrar no quarto? Que sensações eram aquelas? Curiosa, eu adentrei no quarto. _

_E me surpreendi. Deitado na cama estava um menino de 5 anos ou mais, ele parecia muito com o meu James. Tanto que eu me assustei! Quem era ele? Eu não me lembrava dele em nada! Aproximei-me da cama e me sentei na beirada ao lado do menino. Ele parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, estava preocupada com ele e não sabia o porquê, por instinto eu passei a mão na sua testa e no seu cabelo, fui fazendo carinho nele e aos poucos ele se acalmou. Continuei passando a mão nos seus cabelos, admirando aquele menino que tinha chamado a minha atenção. Mas depois eu caí na real, o que esse menino estava fazendo na minha casa? Porque eu me preocupava tanto com ele? Por que eu não me lembro de ter visto ele antes. E o principal: por que eu me sinto culpada por não me lembrar dele?_

_Sem pensar duas vezes sai de lá às pressas, tendo a certeza de que não acordei o menino no processo. Ele nunca soube que eu o tinha visitado._

Alice estava com os olhos marejados com a carta. Fora Lilian que tinha escrito isso? Porque ela está mostrando isso a ela? Elas tinham feito um acordo de nunca mencionar os filhos dela, pois era um assunto muito delicado.

Sem querer pensar muito ela abriu a próxima carta.

_Hoje vi duas crianças brincando com Henry, elas pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Sorri, eu nunca tinha visto o meu filho tão feliz. Gostaria de ir lá e pedi para ele me apresentar aos seus novos amiguinhos, mas resolvi só ficar os espiando da janela. Aproveitei e observei o garoto e a menina que brincavam com ele. Eles eram muitos parecidos comigo, eles poderiam até ser passados como os meus filhos. Os seus sorrisos e suas risadas eram inocentes, era gostoso de vê-los brincarem. _

_Depois de um tempo observando a cena, a menina caiu, fiquei preocupada na hora, estava quase indo lá quando um menino mais velho apareceu do nada e olhou a menina como se tivesse feito isso muitas vezes. Eu senti que ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas também tinha uma enorme vontade de ir lá e checar eu mesma se a garotinha está bem. Assustei-me com o tamanho da minha vontade, era como se ela fosse uma das minhas, será que é isso que Molly Weasley sentia quando vê o meu filho machucar? _

_O garoto mais velho veio, e junto com ele o outro garoto e Henry, eles pareciam estar preocupados com a garotinha, e depois de alguns minutos depois a menina estava brincando e rindo de novo. Era bom ver tudo isso. _

_Eu só esperava que os três pudessem vir mais vezes, pois eu tinha gostado do jeito que eles agiam com o meu filho, eles eram boas companhias._

Alice não tinha poupado as lagrimas, estava lendo com esforço. Lilian tinha descrito os seus filhos, mas era como se ela não se lembrasse deles, mas de alguma forma ela tinha algum instinto maternal dentro dela. Lilian não era a única confusa.

Alice leu mais algumas cartas, até que chegou a ultima.

_Quem é o menino de cabelos desarrumados que olha sábio?_

_Quem é o de bronze que olha brincando?_

_Quem é a menina que corre contra o vento, com os cabelos ruivos balançando no ar?_

_Por que eu tenho a sensação de que eu os conheço, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho a sensação que não devo?_

_Por que eu sinto falta de ouvir a palavra "Mamãe" com mais freqüência?_

_Por que toda vez que eu vou para cama eu sinto que falta alguma coisa?_

_Por que eu não consigo me tirar dos pensamentos os mesmos olhos com a mesma cor dos meus, mas que mostram tanto sofrimento? Que me olham pedindo, implorando por socorro? Implorando por carinho e amor?_

_Por que eu sinto a culpa me lavar toda vez que três rostos aparecem na minha mente?_

_Por que apesar de tudo eu não os reconheço, mas sei que são eles que faltam para a minha vida ficar completa?_

_E porque que a pergunta "por que" aparece toda vez que eu vou para cama?_

_Por quê?_

Alice estava perturbada com essa ultima carta, depois de algum tempo ela conseguiu encontrar a voz, mas quando falou sua voz saia fraco, quase um sussurro, mas a dor era óbvia.

- O que tudo isso significa?

- E-eu não sei, Alice!- explodiu Lilian em lágrimas, ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com uma mão gesticulando e a outra pressionada firmemente na barriga. - de vez em quando eu pego uma pena e começo a escrever, mas nunca é como isso! Eu nem sabia que eu tinha escrito isso! É como se uma parte está faltando, eu tento lembrar só que tudo fica borrado, confuso e começo a ter dor de cabeça. Eu nunca tinha visto essas cartas até hoje! Alice me diz quem são essas crianças! Diz-me porque eu sinto que a resposta para tudo isso é a que vai fazer com que o vazio que eu sinto no meu coração se preencher! De vez em quando eu acordo no meio da noite com um par de olhos iguais ao meu me encarando, logo depois vem uma pergunta "por quê?", eu acordo desesperada e me sentindo culpada, e eu nem sei o motivo!- Lilian estava desesperada.

- Lils, acalma-se! Não pode ser bom para a nossa pequena Rose, certo?- Alice se obrigou a manter um pouco da calma que lhe restava, mesmo que por dentro ela estava rasgada e quebrada em mil pedacinhos.

- Rose...Minha Rose...- Lilian murmurava, mas estava se acalmando.- Alice, quem são esses?- pediu Lily sem querer mudar de assunto.

Alice suspirou fundo e olhou nos olhos da amiga, e gesticulando para que ela se sentasse ela respondeu.

- Aqueles são os seus filhos, aqueles que fugiram dez anos atrás, Jacob e Elizabeth, H-harry... - respondeu ela com a sua voz se quebrando no final, ela perdeu muito o seu afilhado, ela nunca teve a chance de o ver crescer.

Lilian não esboçava nenhuma reação, ainda tinha lágrimas caindo livremente em seu rosto, mas era só isso. Alice estava começando a ficar preocupada com a falta de reação dela, mas as próximas palavras de Lilian fizeram que fosse a vez dela de ficar sem reação.

- Filhos?- perguntou Lilian visivelmente confusa, Alice estava em choque.

- Você não se lembra deles?- perguntou Alice com um misto de emoção, confusa, triste e em parte com raiva. Lilian não se lembrava dos seus próprios filhos?- certamente você se lembra deles, certo?

- N-não.. quer dizer... esses nomes não são estranhos, mas... eu não me lembro!- explodiu Lilian em lágrimas- Você está me dizendo que eu tinha outros filhos que resolveram fugir? Mas... como?- Lilian estava desesperada para se lembrar de algo, mas tudo estava borrado. E embora o que Alice estava dizendo parecia uma baboseira total, Lilian tinha um instinto que tudo era verdade, e ela nunca ia contra os seus instintos.

- Lilian! Como isso é possível?- balbuciou Alice

- Me fale sobre eles... eu quero saber... quem sabe.. eu posso me lembrar deles... eu sei que eles são reais... eu sinto isso...- implorou Lilian

Alice estava dividida, aqueles que ela considerava como sobrinhos tinham fugido por causa de seus pais, por causa do favorecimento por Henry. Mas agora Lilian virava e falava que não se lembrava de nada? Sua mente de auror começou a trabalhar a mil por hora, alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo ali, alguma coisa séria. Lilian agia como se estivesse lutando contra um feitiço, ela parecia confusa e tentava fazer algum sentido. Então Alice chegou à única conclusão possível, Lilian estava sobre o efeito de um estranho e desconhecido feitiço, e agora ela lutava para se livrar dele. Alice estava se sentindo impotente, o que ela poderia fazer para ajudar amiga? Ela viu que a única opção que ela tinha agora era começar a falar deles.

- Os gêmeos eram uma coisa para se ver, eles se equilibravam e completavam que era uma coisa só. Eles tinham os seus olhos, um verde lindo de se ver, os olhos eram tão inocentes! Jake, seu apelido, era o mais brincalhão, ria de tudo, você não conseguia ouvir a sua risada e não rir também- Alice riu fracamente na lembrança. Lilian só assistia à amiga, seus olhos brilhavam quando se falava sobre eles, era o mesmo brilho que ela tinha quando falava sobre o seu filho, isso era a prova que ela sempre considerou eles como seus próprios. - Lizie, não. Ela já era mais centrada, mas ela sempre teve aquele ar de princesinha, ela encantava todos e tinha-nos enrolado nos dedos no primeiro momento que batemos os olhos nela. Era uma menina doce, mas era um pouco tímida. Mas o seu silencio era aquele silêncio agradável, ela se comunicava com você só no olhar, era uma menina que desde pequena você via que ia ser uma bela e sábia mulher quando crescesse. Frank a viu e no exato momento declarou que queria ter uma filha, foi uma batalha fazer com que ele esperasse. Eram personalidades tão diferentes!- Alice suspirou um pouco antes de continuar, mas agora ela tinha uma aparência triste, melancólica, mas sem dúvida mostrava que tinha saudade deles, tantas saudades que palavras não podiam expressar. Mas sua expressão dizia que a parte que ela mais sofria ainda estava por vir.

- Mas o que os ligava era Harry. Ele era...- Lice tinha quebrados em soluços, depois de algum tempo ela se recompôs o suficiente para continuar - ele era um menino memorável, quando era um bebê não tinha ninguém que não o adorasse, ele fazia a gente rir quando estávamos em tempo sombrios, ela ficava em silencio quando a gente precisava de um tempo. Ele sempre foi muito compreensivo, na verdade ele sempre foi um mistério, ele sempre foi muito maduro, eu não sei explicar muito bem. Enfim, ele era aquele tipo de garoto que era fácil de cuidar, foi através dele que eu me senti preparada para ter Nev, embora eu deva dizer que não estava preparada para o trabalho que Nev me deu!- Alice deu uma risadinha, mas depois sua expressão ficou saudosa - Eu me lembro que de vez em quando você me pedia para ser babá dele quando ele tinha um ano, Henry não era nascido ainda, eu estava em êxtase! Era a primeira vez que você me deixava ficar com ele, vocês sempre foram muito protetores dele. Eu o busquei na sua casa, ele me recebeu com palminhas e risadas, meu coração quase explodiu de alegria, meu afilhado estava feliz em me ver! Naquela noite eu e Frank babamos tanto nele, e vendo o ele brincar com os seus brinquedos e rir, eu e Frank chegamos a um acordo silencioso, nós queríamos um tesouro igual aquele também. Mas no meio de toda a felicidade, uma noticia ruim aconteceu, nossa amiga Marlene morreu. Eu chorei tanto aquele dia, mas eu deixei Harry com Frank, eu não queria que nenhum dos dois me visse chorando. Mas depois de algum tempo Frank bateu na porta, ele parecia um tanto desesperado, e ao ver o meu rosto ele tinha ficado mais desesperado ainda, ele nunca soube o que fazer quando uma mulher chora. - Alice riu

- Alarmada, limpei as minhas lágrimas e perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ele só disse uma palavra "Harry", eu pulei imediatamente da cama preocupada com o que tinha acontecido. Pulei de três em três degraus até chegar à sala onde o meu afilhado estava. Ele estava em pé com a cara vermelha, os olhos estreitados olhando para uma direção, e eu notei que tinha alguns objetos levitando no ar. Primeiro fiquei maravilhada pela mágica acidental, depois fiquei meio preocupada com ele, afinal ele podia ter um esgotamento mágico! Mas depois seu rosto relaxou e ele mostrou um sorriso de poucos dentes para mim, correspondi instantaneamente. Até que Frank soando um pouco impressionado disse "Alice, olha para o lado!" e eu olhei, e levitando em minha direção vinha uma flor vermelha, engasguei e peguei a flor na minha mão maravilhada, virei para Frank, ele olhava para Harry de boca aberta "Foi... ele? Ele fez isso?" meu marido só balançou a cabeça, sem pensar em mais anda eu só ataquei Harry e deitei ele no chão e enchi ele de beijos em todos os lugares possíveis e fiz um monte de cócegas, ele só ria e eu ria junto. Depois de algum tempo eu parei para respirar e olhei para Harry que estava com o rosto ainda vermelho por causa das cócegas, mas ele só virou e me disse "não chore", eu juro eu quase chorei de novo, mas eu consegui me segurar. - Alice suspirou de contentamento com a lembrança- é uma das minhas memórias mais fortes que eu tenho dele. Harry sempre teve um talento com as mulheres, ele fazia com que elas ficassem derretidas perto delas, era um dom. Frank sempre brincava com Harry que ele estava roubando a esposa dele, Harry só ria das palhaçadas. E sempre que eu estava triste ele conjurava uma flor para mim, ele sempre teve um dom de ter a magia do seu lado, nada era impossível dele. Ele era muito poderoso, e eu acho que ele nem se dava conta do tanto.

Nem é preciso dizer que Lilian estava com um bocado de ciúmes, sua amiga conhecia seus filhos melhor do que ela mesma, e nem era preciso dizer que Harry era seu preferido, talvez seja por que ele era o seu afilhado. E Alice também notou o estado da amiga e comentou com uma risada.

- Não precisa sentir tanto ciúmes assim, Harry também te amava. - "_até os três anos_" pensou Alice amargamente, incapaz de parar si mesma. – Quer saber mais um acontecimento?- perguntou para animar à amiga. Lilian acenou a cabeça.

- Deixa-me ver... Ah! Lembrei! Foi tão fofo! Enfim, estava eu, Minerva, Poppy, os marotos e Frank na sala, você tinha ido colocar seus filhos para dormir e Harry apareceu descendo as escadas.

.

Flashback on

_._

_Harry parecia estar feliz quando nos viu e abriu um enorme sorriso, talvez tinha esquecido que não devia estar aqui e sim na sua cama. James o viu e pegou ele sentado no seu colo._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui, filhote? Você não devia estar na cama esperando para dormir?- perguntou bagunçando os cabelos de Harry._

_Harry então pôs o dedinho na boca e falou para o pai._

_- Shhhh, mamãe não pode saber que eu estou aqui! Tem que ficar quietinho!- falou Harry para o pai. Todos nós estávamos rindo silenciosamente, James só balançava a cabeça para o filho, mas ostentava um enorme sorriso._

_- Mas você tem que dormir Harry. - falou James pacientemente._

_Harry balançou a cabeça._

_- Não, eu não quero dormir!- replicou Harry._

_- Mas você tem! – falou James._

_- Mas eu não quero!- reclamou Harry- Eu não estou com sono!_

_- Ok, mas quando a sua mãe chegar você tem que ir. - negociou James e Harry concordou - ótimo! Agora, você vai ou não cumprimentar o resto do pessoal?- perguntou James. Na mesma hora Harry pulou do seu colo e fui cumprimentar os homens._

_E quando parou em Poppy, que era a primeira mulher, ele virou para James e falou._

_- Papai, mamãe disse que é assim que se cumprimenta uma dama, ela disse que você precisa aprender. - falou Harry pacientemente. Todos nós olhávamos curiosos._

_- Boa noite madame. - falou Harry curvando-se e levantando a mão. Poppy ficou momentaneamente confusa e fez a primeira coisa que veio a mente, depositou a mão na de Harry que prontamente deu um beijo nela._

_Todos nós mulheres estavam babando e segurando um "awww" e os homens estavam admirados e até com um pouco de vergonha._

_E assim Harry fez com todas nós, eu acho que nunca vi Minerva tão derretida antes, se bem que em torno dos seus filhos ela sempre foi um pouco diferente. E quando ele chegou a minha vez, eu não agüentei e puxei Harry para um abraço cheio de beijos. Ele ria enquanto tentava se afastar de mim, depois de algum tempo eu o liberei, mas deixei-o no meu colo._

_Então Harry virou para James e falou:_

_- Aprendeu papai?- e piscou! A cara de James foi impagável, todos nós começamos a rir._

_- Esse seu filho, Pontas... - balançava Remus a cabeça._

_- Você vai ter concorrência no futuro Sirius. - brincou Frank._

_- Você não pode falar nada, ele tem sua esposa na palma da mão! - retrucou Sirius._

_Frank riu, mas não pode deixar de concordar._

_- Os dois ninguém separa, a muito já me acostumei a ter Harry roubando o meu lugar, o pior é que agora são dois, ele e Neville, nenhum dos dois se separam dela._

_- Isso é porque ele me ama certo Harry?- perguntei para o pequeno que estava no meu colo._

_- Certo. - respondeu ele, e eu o abracei mais forte._

_- James, você viu o Harry, ele não está.. .- você começou a perguntar frenética descendo a escada até que você o viu. - Ah, claro !- você veio correndo até onde eu estava, só que Harry estava achando que estava bem escondido nos meus cabelos. - Harry James Potter!- você ralhou._

_Harry saiu timidamente do meu ombro e virou a cabeça para você. Ele estava corado de vergonha e falou com a voz e cara mais inocente do mundo._

_- Desculpa mamãe... - falou timidamente saindo do meu colo para ficar em pé no chão._

_Ele estava fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono! Você não tinha como escapar dessa! Eu mesmo estava tentada a por a mão no fogo por ele._

_- Ah... bem... acho que não tem muito problema... você pode ficar aqui um tempinho... - você falava um pouco sem sentido, aquele olhar de coitadinho te desarmou completamente._

_Então Harry abriu um enorme sorriso e pulou na sua perna. Você não perdeu tempo e colocou-o no seu colo. Ele colocou as duas mãozinhas de cada lado do seu rosto e depositou um beijinho na sua bochecha._

_- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu antes de depositar a cabeça no seu ombro._

_- De nada, meu amor. - você respondeu se sentando._

_Os homens estavam admirados e surpresos._

_- Pontas, seu filho é meu herói!- falou Sirius_

_- Sério, ele conseguiu dobrar a Lily!- exclamou Remus_

_- Vocês olharam as mulheres? Elas se derreteram todas! Esse garoto tem um dom, só pode!- exclamou Frank._

_- Lily, seu filho é um amor de menino!- derramou Poppy_

_- Obrigada!- você respondeu timidamente, mas o orgulho era evidente na sua voz enquanto você passava a mão nas costa de Harry._

_- Lils, você não sabe o que o meu menininho fez!- eu exclamei. Você me olhou atravessado, então eu corrigi. - Nosso menininho, satisfeita?- você ainda me olhou, você sempre teve ciúmes de seus filhos, a relação que eu tinha com Harry você não entendia, por isso morria de ciúmes, mas o amor que ele sentia por você era muito maior do que aquele que ele sentia por mim. Sempre me perguntei se você via isso... - Nosso menininho deu uma lição para todos esses homens! Fiquei tão orgulhosa dele! Conta para sua mãe o que você fez! - eu pedi. Harry ficou vermelho com toda a atenção que era divida por ele, então se escondeu no seu ombro de e te segurou forte._

_- Conta para mamãe! Eu quero saber!- você pediu._

_- Eu mostrei ao papai como se cumprimenta uma dama. - falou Harry timidamente_

_A sua face demonstrou realização então você riu e colocou Harry no chão._

_- Mostra para mamãe o que você fez! - você pediu. Harry ainda timidamente curvou-se e pediu a sua mão, e logo depositou um beijo nela. Você não agüentou e falou._

_- Ai que fofo! Meu pequeno príncipe! - você falou quando pegava Harry e o enchia de beijos. Harry ria, era um som gostoso de ouvir. Então você o abraçou e colocou testa com testa e o olhou bem nos olhos - Eu te amo! - você sussurrou._

_- Eu também te amo!- sussurrou Harry de volta._

_Seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas e eu entendia o seu sentimento. Não tem nada melhor do que ouvir do seu próprio filho que ele te ama, é uma sensação maravilhosa, uma felicidade sem tamanho. Simplesmente não tem preço._

_Pouco tempo depois Harry bocejou e você falou._

_- Vamos dormir bebê. Você deve estar cansado, brincou a tarde inteira! - você falou enquanto Harry se aconchegava no seu ombro - Dá tchau para todo mundo! - você pediu, e Harry levando a mão e balançou. Todos nós retribuímos o gesto._

.

Flashback off

As duas tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Depois de alguns minutos Lilian falou.

- Ele era um garotinho de papai ou de mamãe?- Lilian perguntou curioso.

Alice sorriu verdadeiramente e riu quando dava sua resposta.

- De mamãe, com certeza. Já os gêmeos eram de papai, sem sombra de dúvida. - Ela disse e Lilian riu deliciada.

- Pelo menos eu fiquei com um, pois Henry também é um garotinho de papai. - Lilian disse. - Obrigado Alice, eu precisava saber disso. E agora eu sinto que eu sei o por que há sempre um vazio dentro de mim, eu ainda não lembro deles, mas eu sinto que eu estou no caminho certo. - agradeceu Lilian abraçando a amiga. - Mas eu estou com tanto medo agora! Eu me pergunto se um dia eu irei ver os meus bebês de novo, se eles vão me receber bem, se eles vão me reconhecer! Inferno, eu perdi dez anos da vida deles e sinto como se eu fosse a culpada de tudo! E eu sei que fui! Eu sinto que talvez eu tenha negligenciado ele em favor de Henry, mas isso não faz sentido, pois eu nunca faria algo assim! E agora, o meu maior medo, e dar a luz a Rose e não me lembrar dela, igual o que aconteceu com os três.

- Sinto muito, amiga. Eu tenho uma idéia de como é ter alguém e perder, eu sinto falta dos meninos o tempo todo, e sinceramente eu não sei o que eu faria se perdesse Neville e Frank. - falou Alice solitária. - E se você quiser saber mais sobre os meninos converse comigo ou com Minerva, ela também passou um bocado de tempo com eles. E eu aconselho você há ficar um tempo nos jardins, foi ali onde você provavelmente os viu pela ultima vez.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?- perguntou confusa.

- Assim que soube que eles tinham ido, eu fui correndo para a mansão, e comecei a procurar por possíveis lugares por onde eles poderiam ter saído, a mansão Potter era um dos lugares mais seguros, não era qualquer um que podia sair e entrar sem autorização. Então eu cheguei ao jardim e alguns encantos descobri que foi ali que eles aparataram, foi uma quantidade enorme de magia que foi utilizada, tanto que no jardim os encantos de anti-aparatação não são muito eficientes depois disso.

- Aparatação? Eles eram crianças!- falou Lilian atordoada.

- Isso é Harry para você!- brincou Alice com um sorriso.

Lilian assentiu ainda atordoada, mas fez a pergunta que tanto martelava na sua cabeça quando Alice contava as histórias.

- Uma madrinha é como uma segunda mãe, certo? - perguntou hesitante, Alice olhou a amiga com cuidado. - Você era como uma mãe para ele, certo? Quer dizer, você sempre teve uma ligação com ele e ele te considerava como uma mãe, não estou certa? E Frank era como se fosse um pai para os gêmeos, afinal ele era o padrinho... - balbuciou Lilian, e quando Alice não encontrou os seus olhos ela soube que o que falava era verdade. E ficou arrasada com isso, que tipo de mãe era ela? - Obrigada. Eu acho. Por ser o que eu não fui capaz de ser. - e com isso saiu da sala correndo.

Emocionalmente abalada Alice deixou o corpo cair no sofá. Colocando o cotovelo no joelho e o rosto apoiado na mão ela se lembrou de mais uma memória.

Flashback on

_Hoje ela estava levando Harry e os gêmeos para dormir na sua casa, não era como se os pais deles ia se importar em tudo. Balançando a cabeça com raiva com o rumo que tomavam os seus pensamentos, ela voltou à sala onde seus bebês estavam brincando. Sim, seus bebês, Neville, Harry, Elizabeth e Jacob. Mas ao olhar no relógio viu que já era à hora deles dormirem._

_- Ok, crianças. Já está na hora de dormir! Juntem os brinquedos e preparem para ir para a cama!- e como eram obedientes fizeram tudo na mesma hora. Neville foi o primeiro que eu coloquei na cama._

_- E aí, amor? Brincou muito?- perguntei quando tirava uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Neville era tão lindo, era muito parecido comigo, mas você ainda via traços de Frank nele._

_- Sim. Jake é engraçado. - foi a resposta sonolenta que tive._

_- Sim, ele é. Que bom que você gostou de brincar com ele. - eu respondi enquanto passava a mãe pela barriga dele._

_- Lizie também é legal, mas ela é um pouco quieta. – falou Nev._

_- Sim, e quanto ao Harry. O que você acha dele?- perguntei. Não era novidade nenhuma que Harry era o meu favorito dos Potter. Sempre foi e não foi só pelo fato que ele era meu afilhado._

_- Ele é legal, é como ter um irmão mais velho. - respondeu meu filho, eu ri, era verdade que Harry sempre agia como um irmão mais velho, as vezes preocupado e as vezes implicando com os irmãos, mas ele sempre trazia um sorriso no rostos deles. - Mãe, eu quero um irmão mais velho. - soltou Neville_

_- Desculpe Nev, mas isso não é possível. - eu disse rindo um pouco._

_- Por que não?- meu filho perguntou confuso._

_- Por que todos os filhos que eu tiver a partir de agora vai ser seu irmão mais novo!- eu expliquei._

_- mamãe, boba! - meu filho disse e ainda por cima revirando os olhos para mim! - Eu to falando do Harry, é claro! Ele pode ser meu irmão mais velho! Jake falou que ele é o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo!- explicou Nev. Minha garganta fechou e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Meu filho o considerava como um irmão mais velho, como que apesar de tudo que Harry passou ele ainda consegue conquistar todos? – Mas eu também quero uma irmãzinha. - falou Nev de repente e eu revirei os olhos._

_- Seu pai te pediu para falar isso, certo?- perguntei. Neville corou e olhou para o lado. - Deixa seu pai comigo, agora vai dormir!_

_Passei o cobertor em volta dele e dei um beijo na testa dele._

_- Boa Noite, amor. - eu disse._

_- Boa Noite mãe. - bocejou meu filho._

_- Te amo. - eu falei_

_- Também te amo. - respondeu o meu filho antes de cair na terra dos sonhos. E eu sempre me perguntei se toda vez que ele dissesse isso o meu coração iria continuar querendo sair pela boca. E apesar de tudo, eu rezava que a resposta fosse sim._

_Depois disso foi à vez de colocar os gêmeos para dormir. Eles estavam um pouco desconfortáveis, isso era óbvio. Eles estavam acostumados com Harry os botando para dormir. Eles estavam acostumados com uma figura masculina, era por isso que Frank se dava bem com eles, e me cortava o coração ver que Lilian não fez nem isso para eles. Limpei os meus pensamentos e fui para a porta._

_- Frank! Essa tarefa é sua! - Eu apontei para o quarto onde os gêmeos estavam se preparando para dormir. Frank abriu um sorriso e entrou no quarto, enquanto eu seguia rumo onde Harry estava._

_Quando cheguei, ele estava de pijama trocado e deitado na cama virado para a janela. Cheguei perto dele e deitei ao seu lado. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não o via, Frank, Neville e eu tínhamos viajado. E eu estava morrendo de saudade dele. E o que mais me deliciava era que comigo ele não era tão sério, ele agia mais ou menos de acordo com a sua idade._

_- O que foi? Já vai dormir? Não vai nem dar um abraço, um beijo nessa madrinha que te ama? - eu perguntei começando a fazer cócegas nele. Ele ria, mas eu sentia que tinha alguma coisa o segurando. - O que foi? Desembucha! O que passa nessa cabecinha ai? - eu perguntei apontando para a cabeça dele. Mas ao invés de sorrir ele fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para a janela. - Harry, o que houve?- eu perguntei preocupada._

_Mas Harry não estava me olhando nos olhos. Então eu soube que eu tinha que dar um tempo para ele, ele me falaria quando estivesse pronto. Era assim que Harry era._

_Então eu comecei a passar a mão na barriga dele fazendo carinho. Depois de alguns minutos ele virou a cara para mim e me olhou nos olhos._

_- O que foi?- eu perguntei suavemente._

_- Por que... - sua voz quebrou e eu soube que o que ele falaria me quebraria também - ... ela... será que ela... me ama? - seus olhos estavam indecifráveis._

_Mas sua pergunta era válida. E eu não precisava perguntar sobre quem era ela. Mas como será que eu respondo isso? Será que ela ama? E apesar de tudo que ela fez, olhando para esse menino que estava aos meus braços eu não pude imaginar outra resposta._

_- Sim, ela ama. Ela seria doida se não amasse. - respondi olhando nos olhos dele. Mas Harry tinha desviado os olhos, agora eu não ia saber se ele tinha acreditado em mim ou não._

_- Você me ama?- ele perguntou de repente._

_- Sim. - eu respondi sem hesitação._

_Harry ficou em silencio, eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando._

_- Você é minha madrinha, certo?- ele perguntou hesitante._

_- Sim. - eu respondi._

_- Eu li... - ele começou então parou._

_- Você leu... - eu incentivei._

_- Que uma madrinha era como uma segunda mãe. - ele falou. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e minha respiração vir superficial - Mas como eu não tenho uma primeira mãe... Eu estava pensando se você pudesse ser... - ele falou com a voz fraca. Meu coração batia freneticamente, parecia que queria sair da boca, e meus olhos já não conseguiam segurar a umidade. Eu chorava e Harry me olhava assustado, eu só parei de abraçar ele e chorar quando uma flor vermelha apareceu. Eu ri quando pegava ela e olhei para Harry que estava sorrindo timidamente. Então eu percebi que estava lhe devendo uma resposta._

_- Sim, eu adoraria ser a sua mãe. - eu falei e ele abriu o maior sorriso que eu já o vi dar, foi bom ouvir que ele me considerava sua mãe, pois ele já era meu filho há muito tempo. _

_Naquela noite eu fiquei velando o sono dele, passei a mão na testa dele e fiz carinho. Esse menino precisava de amor, e se dependesse de mim, isso ele teria de sobra. Naquela noite eu não percebi que tinha acabado de dormir na cama junto com Harry, eu não tinha percebido Frank entrar e apagar o abajur e nos dar um beijo de boa- noite em nós dois. Eu não tinha percebido que seria a ultima vez que eu o teria nos meus braços, pois três dias depois ele teria desaparecido e eu não o veria mais durante uns bons anos. Se eu soubesse, talvez eu falaria o tanto que ele era importante para mim, talvez Neville teria conseguido o irmão que sempre quis, talvez eu não teria que dormir pensando e ficando preocupada sem saber onde ele está. Se eu soubesse, talvez as coisas seriam diferentes._

Flashback off

Alice chorava no sofá, então pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Segundos depois um papelzinho veio em sua direção e nele estava escrito.

_Mãe_

_Eu fugi, os gêmeos estão comigo. Estamos seguros, temos uma casa e comida. Não se preocupe. E não se esqueça que eu te amo!_

_Beijos de seu filho_

_Harry Potter_

Era a mesma letra elegante de Harry, e apesar de saber que Harry era muito novo para se virar sozinho e ainda por cima cuidar dos irmãos, Alice não pode deixar de acreditar nas palavras que foram escritas naquele pedaço de pergaminho. Pois ela conhecia Harry e ela sabia que ele daria conta de tudo. Afinal ele era Harry Potter, o seu afilhado, o seu filho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o No Jardim da Mansão Potter –o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

Lilian Potter era um poço de culpa. Ela mal se lembrava dos filhos. E os seus próprios filhos a odiavam. E agora ela estava andando pelo jardim em busca de resposta. Ela só queria se lembrar deles, não era pedir demais...

_Estou cansado! Estou farto de ter que aturar vocês dando uma de família perfeita, enquanto claramente não são! Eu cresci com vocês 6 anos de minha vida, 3 delas foram maravilhosas! Os outro s 3 foram claramente como estar no inferno._

Um flash apareceu e a memória de Lilian se libertou. Lily ouvia a voz do menino, era uma voz tão fria que lhe dava arrepios na espinha, era uma voz sofrida...

_Vocês não viram os gêmeos crescerem! Não foram vocês que ouviram as primeiras frases deles. Não foram vocês que ouviram Lizie virar e falar "Arry cadê mamãe?" E você não ter o que responder!_

Lilian via a imagem na sua cabeça, via o modo que o menino protegia os irmãos. Protegia eles... dela.

_Não foram vocês que viram eles darem os primeiro passos de verdade, correr na grama, brincar com os brinquedos velhos do Henry porque vocês não se lembravam deles o suficiente para comprar novos._

O que foi que eu fiz? Por que eu não me lembro de ver meus filhos crescerem? Essa era umas das perguntas que estavam rodeando a cabeça de Lilian.

_Vocês não foram os primeiros a receber a frase "eu te amo" deles. Como vocês não puderam perceber todo esse tempo o tanto que eles são adoráveis? Eles são seus filhos! Carne da sua carne, sangue do seu sangue! _

Meu filho... O que foi que eu fiz?- pensava Lilian desolada.

_Cansei de esperar, está na hora de em encontrar a minha felicidade. Vou embora dessa casa hoje!_

Eles se foram... Eles se foram...

- NÃO!- gritou Lilian desesperada.

_Harry olhou para ela, verde com verde, balançou a cabeça e fez a pergunta que lhe perseguiria em sua mente durante os anos seguintes_

_- Por quê? - então pegou a mão dos gêmeos e... Partiu._

Eles se foram... Eles se foram...

Essas foram as palavras que rodeavam a mente de Lilian, até que de repente um borrão de imagem veio em sua mente. E pela segunda vez ela viu tudo.

E quando mais viu mais os seus joelhos fraquejavam, até que caiu de joelhos no gramado e mais uma vez se viu sem resposta para aquele menino de olhos verdes iguais ao seu, aquele que agora ela reconhecia que era o seu filho, Harry.

- Eu não sei, Harry, eu não sei. Mas se eu souber quem fez isso comigo eu te prometo que vai sofrer a ira de uma mulher que acima de tudo é uma mãe. - prometeu Lilian com os olhos determinados.

E olhando para o vento que agora balançava os seus cabelos, uma promessa foi selada. E tinha a intenção de ser cumprida.

.

.

_**Beta aqui! **_

_**Pessoas do meu coração, prazer me chamo Camila, Mila Pink aqui. E sou a beta dessa linda história e de todas que a Mari fez e fará! **_

_**Alguém mais teve uma vontade louca de chorar? Por que eu tive. Não teve um momento que eu não quase chorasse. Espero loucamente pelo encontro deles, e pela ira de Lilian, que será maligna! Muahahahahahah.**_

_**Beijos a todos.**_

_**NA: **_**enfim, aki está mais um cap. E gostaria de agradecer a minha beta: Mila Pink, mto obrigada!**

**E pessoal, comentem sobre o q vcs acharam da fic!**

**Bjs**

**Mary-Veiga**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**- **Henry! Desce logo! Já está quase na hora do trem partir! Vamos chegar atrasado!- Lilian gritava da cozinha.

Era 1º de setembro, dia de voltar para a escola. A mansão Potter estava um caos total. A família Longbottom estava na cozinha esperando James e Henry descerem para partirem em direção a estação.

- Merlim! Eu não sei o que fazer com esses dois!- desabafava Lilian.

- Prontinho,meu amor! Não demoramos tanto assim!- falou James entrando na cozinha

- Eu só precisava pegar a minha firebolt! E terminar de fazer o meu tronco!- desculpou se Henry.

Lilian suspirou

- Você disse que já tinha tudo pronto ontem!

- Eu também achava que tinha!- desculpou-se Henry

- Todos os anos é a mesma coisa! A mesma discussão! – riu Alice- Henry, você realmente devia tentar parar de fazer a sua mãe ficar irritada! Ela está esperando Rose agora. Não pode ficar estressada.

Henry olhou culpado para mãe que apenas lhe devolveu um sorriso, mostrando que não tinha ficado tão estressada assim.

Na verdade Lilian estava bem calma esses dias, estava se sentindo livre, feliz, como se alguma coisa pesada tivesse se livrado dela. Estava mais espontânea e alegre, mas os hormônios da gravidez a deixavam louca! De dia focava nas lembranças felizes que tinha com toda a sua família, imaginava e recriava em sua mente os cenários que Minerva e Alice descreviam, mas isso não durava para sempre. Quando menos esperava estava aos prantos e tacando pratos na parede tamanha sua irritação, que em maior parte era consigo mesma. Embora se sentisse muita felicidade por lembrar dos filhos, ela ainda estava recuperando a memória, as vezes ela via flashes, mas ela não sabia se era a verdade ou não, rezava que estivesse tendo alucinações, pois as imagens que via eram simplesmente... assustadora,para não dizer coisa pior.

De vez em quando ela iria se lembrar de um vulto batendo em um menino, eles não tinham rostos e logo depois ela lembraria de ter visto isso e fechado a porta, mesmo que não soubesse disso na época, sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Inferno! Mesmo que tentasse negar, ela conseguia identificar as formas, aquele era o seu marido e o menino era o seu pequeno Harry. Ela se lembrava que de vez em quando ela ficava como se estivesse lutando consigo mesma, eram sentimentos tão conflitantes! E depois era tudo calmo, era como se estivesse flutuando, uma sensação engraçada na verdade. Lilian não sabia qual foi o feitiço que lhe atingiu e nem quem a enfeitiçou, mas se esforçava o bastante para permanecer a mesma e não dar bandeira a ninguém. Desconfiava de tudo e de todos, embora atuasse muito bem, as únicas pessoas que sabia que ela estivera enfeitiçada todo esse tempo era Minerva e Alice, ela não confiava isso a mais ninguém.

Depois que tinha começado a recuperar a memória ela começou a observar mais as pessoas ao seu redor. Seu filho Henry continuava o mesmo, embora algumas vezes ficava distante. Alice ficava focando em leituras e estudo, que Lilian descobrira mais tarde que era porque estava tentando descobrir o que ela tinha, coisa para qual Lilian estava muito agradecida.

Mas James era o que ela estranhava mais, ele era a mesma pessoa animada de sempre, mas Lily não pode deixar de notar que ele agia no automático, será que era assim que ela agia antes? Quando chegava a noite de vez em quando ele ficava olhando para o teto e com o olhar fora de foco, de vez em quando ela veria que o seu rosto iria se contorcer como se estivesse com dor e depois franziria a testa com confusão. Lilian nunca notara esses detalhes antes, talvez o feitiço a deixara desatenta... No decorrer da semana ela tinha o observado atentamente, se recusara a pensar que o seu marido faria tudo que ela tinha visto através dos seus olhos quando não estava exatamente consciente de tudo que fazia, ela agarrava a esperança de que ele estivesse enfeitiçado também, assim ela se sentiria menos culpada por deixar tudo aquilo acontecer diante dos seus olhos e não fazer nada.

Culpa. As pessoas a achavam uma das pessoas mais brilhantes, mas ela não tinha conseguido se livrar de um estúpido feitiço e seus filhos sofreram por isso!

Decepção. Decepção consigo mesma, tantos anos achando que a sua vida era perfeita, tinha um marido, um filho que amava e está esperando Rose. Ela sabia que era uma boa mãe, sabia disso pelo olhar que recebia do filho todos os dias, era amor, sabia pelo modo que Henry agia quando sabia que estava errado, pelo modo cavalheiro que era com as garotas, diferente do pai que era mulherengo na época de adolescente, ela tinha criado o filho muito bem, mas tinha esquecido de 3 filhos... Decepção por ter demorado tanto tempo para se livrar do feitiço, tinha perdido 10 anos da vida deles. 10 anos é muito tempo.

Raiva. Ela tinha a certeza que quando descobrisse quem tinha mexido com a vida dela, a pessoa ia passar o inferno, Azcaban era a certeza, mas a pessoa iria sofrer um bom bocado antes. Ela não sabia como ia fazer isso, mas tinha certeza que iria pensar algo na hora.

Tristeza. 10 anos é muito tempo, ela não sabia como os filhos eram, se permaneceram com o mesmo nome, se as notas eram boas, se eles eram bons garotos...

_Ela não os conhecia_.

Lilian de vez em quando se pegava pensando neles na hora de dormir. James estaria dormindo profundamente ao seu lado da cama, pacificamente, embora suas expressões seriam difíceis de ler. Ela se levantaria, pegaria um roupão, se cobriria e iria para o jardim, onde deitaria na rede e olharia para o céu estrelado. Pensaria em Harry, ele tem 16 anos agora, daqui um ano seria um adulto por lei, ela não iria ver isso.

Será que ele ainda tem aqueles sorrisos de covinhas que tinha herdado dela? Será que ainda tinha aquele dom com as mulheres que fazia até as mais duronas se derreterem, ela ainda estava pasmada com a facilidade com que Minerva desmoronava quando contava e falava dos seus filhos, ela nunca tinha visto a mulher chorar e ali estava ela, chorando de saudades daqueles que considerava netos, chorando por descobrir que Lily tinha estado sobre um feitiço, chorando por não saber se os três estavam bem... Passando a mão no rosto viu que estava molhado de lágrimas, mas não se importou, será que aquele sentimento de perda e saudade nunca diminuiria?

E quanto a Jake? Pouco se lembrava dele, mas sempre que pensava nele com uma réplica de James, com sua risada encantadora que faria você ter vontade de rir junto, com suas covinha que lhe cabiam perfeitamente em seu rosto gordinho... Pensar como ele estaria agora a fez ficar com uma imensa vontade de ter o poder de mudar o mundo ou até voltar no tempo... Mas ela sabia que ela não podia.

E sua pequena garotinha Lizie? Será que estaria com os cabelos curtos ou longos? Será que gostava de pentear e trançar os cabelos como ela mesma gostava? Será que teria o rosto de menina ou de moça? Seria a menina inteligente e sábia que Alice dissera? Seria aquela menina mimada ou aquela que não ligava muito para bens materiais. Não importava para Lily, ela sabia que iria a amar de qualquer modo.

_Mas e se eles estiverem adotados? Com uma família?_

Com esse pensamento Lilian se enchera de pavor, só o pensamento de ver seus filhos amando outras pessoas, sendo uma família com elas, lhe causava uma enorme angustia. Mas na mesma hora também sentiu horrível por ser egoísta, os filhos eram muito lindos e com personalidades marcantes, era óbvio que deveriam ter sido adotados por uma família digna, eles mereciam isso depois do que passaram naquela casa.

Tentava se convencer do mesmo, mas o ciúmes não deixava. Imaginar uma mulher passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos de sua filha, sussurrando palavras amorosa e confortáveis quando ela dormia, acordar e perceber que existem três crianças na porta com medo de tempestade, imaginar um passeio em família onde todos riam e pareciam felizes...

Com cada imagem que passava pela sua mente o coração de Lilian se encolhia, quebrava em mil pedaços. Era muito possessiva, era ciumenta, mas tinha a certeza de que era amorosa com todos que amava, faria tudo para deixar os outros felizes, e era por isso que apesar de doer o coração com a imagem de seus filhos com outra família, não pode deixar de ficar um pouco conformada com a idéia.

_Afinal, ela só queria que eles fossem felizes._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Na cabine do trem ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- O que foi cara, você está estranho...- perguntou Ron Weasley a Henry

Ronald era alto e um pouco desengonçado, tinha uma lealdade muito forte mas as vezes o ciúmes o cegava, mas apesar disso era uma ótima pessoa, era o melhor amigo de Henry juntamente com Neville, que era praticamente seu primo, e Hermione Granger, que era considerada uma das bruxas mais inteligente da sua idade.

Rony e Mione, como eram chamados em seu grupo de amigos, era os 1 ano mais velho que Henry, já Neville era da mesma idade.

- Nada.- respondeu Henry olhando para a janela. E ele nem precisava olhar no rostos deles para saber que eles não acreditavam nele.

- Henry, você sabe que pode contar com a gente, certo?- Mione perguntou

- Eu sei.- respondeu Henry

- Então nos conte o que é!- Mione nunca podia ficar sem saber alguma coisa, costuma ser uma das coisas que mais incomoda em todos, ela sempre quer saber mais, mostrar que sabe, sempre quis ser aceita, Henry a considerava como uma irmã, mas as vezes achava chato a mania de querer tudo saber tudo da sua vida pessoal.

- Mione, ele não quer falar.- interveio Neville, Hermione bufou e olhou emburrada para a janela. Henry sabia que ela estava chateada e provavelmente achava que ele não confiava nela. Suspirando ele voltou a olhar todos nos olhos, eles o observavam atentamente e com preocupação.

- É só... eu lembrei dos meus irmãos.- falou Henry

A expressão de Rony começou confusa, mas depois partiu para compreensão. Neville ficou tenso no banco e o olhou triste, ele tinha certeza que Neville era o que mais sabia e compartilhava a sensação de saudades, raras são as vezes que os dois falavam sobre isso, mas Henry sabia que Jacob era o melhor amigo de Nev e a sua mãe até hoje não superou a perda dos seus 'sobrinhos'.

- Irmãos?- perguntou Hermione subitamente- Eu pensei... eu li um artigo que você tinha mais três irmãos, um par de gêmeo e o mais velho, mas que um dia do nada eles foram embora, dizem que a principal causa foi o ciúmes, sinceramente eu não sei como crianças poderiam sentir ciúmes e ainda mais ter inveja, mas...- Mione tinha começado a tagarelar animadamente perdendo o olhar furioso de Nev e Henry, e o olhar de advertência de Rony. Rony vendo que ela não ia parar colocou a mão na boca dela. Mione se calou instantaneamente, mas fuzilou Rony pelo olhar por causa da interrupção. Mas Rony não ligou, apenas apontou para os dois garotos que encaravam o teto tentando voltar a calma.

Mione ficou imediatamente arrependida, realmente devia para com esse hábito, pensou para si mesma.

O clima na cabine estava tenso, Mione estava mortificada com a sua falta de tato, Nev e Henry estavam tentando se acalmar e Rony estava olhando para cada um tentando entender como o clima ficara tão pesado.

- Os livros nem sempre estão certos, Mione.- quem quebrou o silencio na sala foi Neville.

- Eu entrei no quarto deles.- a voz de Henry era quase inaudível. Neville que estava ao seu lado virou a cabeça imediatamente na sua direção

- Você... quando?- perguntou baixinho

- Ontem. Perai, você sabia disso?- perguntou Henry confuso

-Err... Sim, semana passada eu ouvi minha mãe perguntando se o quarto ainda estava do mesmo jeito que antes, fiquei confuso, aí meu pai falou que talvez, mas que não sabia dizer já que ninguém ia nele fazia anos. Fiquei curioso mas não sabia do que eles estavam falando até que minha mãe disse que estava com saudades, aí tudo clicou.- explicou Neville

- Cara, você tem cérebro de auror, só pode!- apesar da situação Henry não podia deixar de elogiar- Mas você conseguiu entrar no quarto?

- Sim, no inicio era tudo muito confuso, mas depois...- o rosto de Neville ficou hesitante, na mesma hora Henry ficou curioso. O que Neville não queria contar?

A voz de Hermione interromper a conversa baixa entre eles

- Falta 10 minutos para chegarmos na escola, acho melhor eu me mudar.- falou Mione saindo da cabine

- ok.- Nev e Henry responderam simultaneamente

- Eu vou no banheiro.- anunciou Rony depois de algum tempo em silencio, logo depois que ele saiu da cabine Henry virou para Neville.

- O que aconteceu depois?- perguntou rapidamente logo depois de enfeitiçar para que ninguém conseguisse ouvir o que eles falassem.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que houve, mas... – Neville suspirou e começou a relatar o que houve- Eu entrei no quarto, no inicio parecia que era um quarto de hospital, todo branco, estéril, achei que fosse a sala errada, mas eu tinha um sentimento que aquele era o quarto certo. Então eu resolvi me aproximar da cama e quando eu toquei ela... foi como se eu visse uma imagem, eu vi um menino e uma menina dormindo, mas algo estava errado pois a cama na imagem era maior. Logo depois de ver isso eu me levantei rapidamente da cama por causa do susto, mas estava curioso, então eu fui até o guarda roupa. Ai que a coisa ficou realmente estranha...

- O guarda roupa? Você conseguiu ativar ele?- as palavras sentiram bobas saindo na boca de Henry

- Sim.- a resposta de Neville foi admirada- A mágica para iludir todo aquele quarto era nada menos do que impressionante, nunca tinha visto nada parecido antes. Mas aí as coisas estranhas continuaram, a cada coisa que eu tocava eu tinha uma imagem...- a voz de Neville ficou hesitante, olhando para Henry para saber qual a reação dele com suas palavras.

Henry estava tentando assimilar o que ouvia.

- Você quer dizer... você tocou os objetos e você lembrou de coisas?- Henry não podia deixar de duvidar um pouco

- Sim, olha, eu sei que parece mentira e tudo, mas eu senti que era real. Eu vi seus irmãos brincando, rindo, chorando e até dormindo. Eu _sei_ que é real, eu _senti_ isso e eu não estou ficando maluco!- afirmou Nev com força

Henry ficou um tempo em silêncio até que balançou a cabeça

- Eu acredito em você.- falou

- Ufa, achei que você ia falar que eu sou louco e olha que eu mesmo já achei isso! E eu posso te dizer que tentar convencer a si mesmo que você não está doido não é fácil.- falou Nev

Henry revirou os olhos mas perguntou curioso

- Como é que isso funciona? É como se você tivesse algum poder?

- Não sei. Acho que sim. Na verdade é bem simples é só eu tocar no objetos que eu tenha alguma lembrança...- Nev tentou explicar

- Mas você só vê se você algum dia ter tocado no objeto?

- Eu não sei. Na verdade eu só descobri que posso fazer isso a poucos dias atrás, e estava muito assustado pensando que eu estava tento alucinações, então eu resolvi tentar esquecer esse assunto por um tempo.- falou

- Esquecer esse assunto? Você tem noção do tanto que isso é legal? Imagina, você pode lembrar de qualquer coisa do seu passado!- A voz de Henry soou invejosa até para os seus próprios ouvidos.- Mas você acha que isso funciona? Você pode tocar em qualquer objeto que você sabe mais ou menos o que aconteceu com ele?

- Eu realmente não sei, tive muita coisa para pensar nos últimos dias. E eu não sei se eu estou preparado para enfrentar o passado, sabe?- Neville ficou com o olhar distante- Há anos todos nós fingimos que nada aconteceu, que tudo está bem, que a nossa vida continua a mesma...

- Sim, eu sei do que você está falando. E isso é uma merda, não é? Você quer saber deles, mas está com medo de sentir falta deles mais do que você tem agora.

- Sim.- concordou Neville- E o pior de tudo é que você pode saber o porquê deles terem fugido, e mesmo assim você não quer porque sabe que a resposta não vai te agradar.

- Porque você acha que eles fugiram Nev?- Henry perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

O rosto de Neville virou para completa confusão e frustração

- É por isso que eu fico confuso, em todos os brinquedos que eu toquei eu os vi felizes, rindo, brincando. Mas eu olhava tudo de fora e via que era como se você um filme passando, tudo era perfeito, mas você sabe que no final tudo faz parte do filme, é tudo fingimento! É por isso que eu não entendo! Eles eram felizes, mas vocês quatro tinham algum segredo. E o Harry... eu não sei, mas é como se vocês... Cara, eu realmente não sei explicar, mas é como se ele protegesse todos nós, eu, você, Jake e Lizie de tudo! E poxa, ele é o quê? Um ano mais velho que nós?- Terminou Neville frustrado, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Eles parecem serem legais.- Henry falou depois de algum tempo pensando. Neville o olhou e deu um sorriso irônico.

- É bem estranho ver você dizer isso, como se estivesse supondo. Pelo que eu vi, ele era como se você um herói para vocês,e agora é como se você não soubesse quem ele é.

- Bem, eu não sei quem ele é. Já se passaram 10 anos.- Henry replicou

- Sim.- Neville falou depois de algum tempo em silêncio- Sim, já se passaram 10 anos.

- Como você acha que eles devem estar? Você acha que eles estão... mortos?- perguntou Henry hesitante

- Eu não sei, mas tipo, eu acho que eles estão bem.- A voz de Neville estava calma.

- Por quê?

- No mesmo dia que eu ouvi a conversa dos meus pais, é como se eles soubessem se eles tivessem vivos, só não soubessem onde eles estavam.

- E não é como se eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa para achar eles, porque se a magia usada no quarto é um exemplo, isso significa que ninguém nunca vai achá-los a não ser que eles queiram.- refletiu Henry

- Mas você nunca sentiu vontade de procurá-los?- perguntou Neville curioso

- Acho que sim, alguns anos depois que eles foram, quando a memória deles ainda estavam fresca na minha mente. Acho que depois eu me acostumei a viver sem eles, embora isso não quer dizer que eu não sinta saudades. Quando eles se foram eu era muito novo, hoje quando eu tento lembrar é como se fosse tudo borrado. Eu não me lembrava de como eles se pareciam até as aulas de oclumência, acho que depois disso a vontade de conhecer eles voltou com mais força, eu quero conhecê-los, mas eu não sei como.

- Você acha que algum dia vai voltar a vê-los novamente?- perguntou Neville

- Eu não sei. Eu quero, mas o fato de não saber como eles são, os seus gostos, as suas personalidades, meio que me assusta. Quero dizer, eles são os meus irmãos!- falou Henry

- Mas não é culpa sua que você não os conhece. Não é culpa de ninguém. Eu vejo minha mãe todos os anos quando se aproxima dos aniversários deles e do dia que eles partiram ficar deprimida, ela e meu pai botam uma fachada que só as pessoas que realmente os conhecem sabem que eles estão chateados. Ela considera você um sobrinho, praticamente um filho, também depois de todo o tempo que você passa lá em casa- Nesse os dois deram uma risadinha, era verdade que os dois eram praticamente grudados, passam boa parte das horas livres juntos- mas eu sei que ela sente falta deles também, já se passaram 10 anos, ela perdeu coisas que ela sabe que nunca poderá presenciar, acho que é por isso que ela sofre demais. Mas é como você mesmo disse, ela se acostumou com a saudade, ela sabe que as probabilidades de rever os três é mínima.

- Acho que os gêmeos são brincalhões.- o comentário de Henry deixou Neville atordoado pela mudança súbita de assunto

- Hummm, por quê?- perguntou confuso

- Não sei, eu só acho. Eles dariam um par perfeito que dariam os gêmeos uma corrida para os seus dinheiros. O Jake com o seu jeito engraçado e Lizie com o seu ar de inocente. Seriam a dupla perfeita, com a Lizie ninguém desconfiaria deles em nenhuma das armações...- divagou Henry. Neville depois de algum tempo entrou e deu sua opinião sobre como ele achava que Harry e os gêmeos estariam.

Algum tempo depois eles foram interrompidos pela Hermione e Rony que entraram no compartimento

- O motorista falou que estamos chegando em 5 minutos. Acho que já podemos trocar de roupa.- anunciou Hermione olhando para os pés e mudando de um pé para o outro. Depois de alguns segundos ela suspirou e olhou para Henry e Neville- Eu... desculpa. Eu realmente não queria dizer tudo aquilo eu devia ter pensado antes de qualquer coisa.- se desculpou

Henry olhou para ela e disse

- Ok. Você está desculpada. Só tente parar de repetir tudo que está nos livros, alguns deles não dizem a verdade.

- Hum, eu sei. Só me desculpa. Ajuda se eu falar que estou passando muito tempo com Rony?- perguntou de brincadeira

- Então você tem que diminuir, por que você está ficando insensível igual a ele.- brincou Neville

- Hey! Eu me ressinto disso!- amuou Rony. Mas na verdade estava feliz que o clima alegre tinha voltado, mesmo que seja as suas custa

E assim o clima da cabine voltou a ser leve novamente.

-_-_-_-_-_ Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia _-_-_-_-_

- Corvinal!

O chapéu seletor terminava de fazer a seleção, selecionando a ultima pessoa para a sua casa. Depois disso o diretor se levantou e abriu os braços , e disse:

- Antes te começar o delicioso banquete que nos espera,tenho que lembrar a todos que os produtos da Zonco's estão proibidos...- e assim o diretor começou a dar os avisos, até que quando chegou ao ultimo aviso ele fez uma pausa dramática.- E é com um enorme prazer que eu anuncio que Hogwarts irá sediar o Torneio Tribuxo!- Dumbledore anunciou e um monte de múrmuros percorreu entre os alunos

- Você está brincando!- os gêmeos Weasley exclamaram alto, e ficaram vermelhos ao ver todos rindo da sua pequena explosão, mas nem por isso o sorriso maroto saiu dos seus rostos.

- Asseguro que não é brincadeira Srs. Weasley, mas devo informar a todos que precauções serão tomadas e será criada uma linha de idade, só maiores de 16 anos poderão participar do torneio.

Uma onda de reclamações veio de todos os alunos, alguns estavam até começando a planejar um meio de enganar a linha de idade.

- Continuando, lamento informar que por causa do Torneio, o campeonato de quadribol será cancelado.- aí o caos começou, os amantes de quadribol ficaram indignado, foram precisos 2 lampejos da varinha de Dumbledore para acalmar os alunos. E o diretor continuou dando os recados e logo todos estavam comendo

- O que vocês acham sobre isso?- perguntou Mione

- Bem, é interessante, mas eu não acho que minha mãe precisa de se preocupar com mais alguma coisa.- respondeu Henry colocando comida no seu prato.

- Sim, eu não tinha pensado por esse lado. E como está a gravidez?- perguntou Mione

- Está ótima, só falta 5 meses. Mas ela está um furacão emocional, hora esta de bem com a vida e outra está até tacando pratos na parede! Serio! Não ria Rony, você também ficaria com medo de uma Lilian Potter hormonal.- falou a Rony que parou de rir da desgraça do amigo rapidamente

-Mas falando sério, vocês vão competir?- perguntou Neville

-Eu não sei... Ouvi falar que houve muitas mortes nesses torneios.- falou Mione

- Eu vou com certeza! Imagina ...- a face de Rony mudou para uma sonhadora.

- Eu nem posso cogitar a ideia de entrar, minha mãe unida com Tia Lily... bem, digamos que eu seria encontrado morto no dia seguinte.- falou Neville

- Você realmente acha que elas iriam te matar rapidamente? Acho que elas iriam te torturar primeiro!- Henry disse rindo da cara verde de Neville. Logo todos os amigos estavam rindo.

****************** Salão principal de Durmstrang *****************

- Seria melhor se as pessoas pelo menos tentassem ser discretas!- bufou Lizie em descontentamento.

- Nós já sabíamos que seria assim.- constatou Jake

- mas isso não significa que eles podiam ser pelo menos educados!- Lizie disse olhando para o prato tentando ignorar todos os olhares que estavam sendo enviados ao trio depois de toda a escola receber o anuncio de que iria ser realizado o Torneio Tribuxo.

- Lizie, olha para mim.- pediu Harry, e Lizie fez.- Achei que você já tinha se acostumado com isso, mas se não, acho melhor se acostumar porque em Hogwarts vai ser mil vezes pior.

- É, imagina as manchetes: Irmãos Potter fujões voltam para a Inglaterra e um deles é o campeão de Drumstang!- brincou Jake fazendo Lizie rir um pouquinha das idiotices do irmão.

- Mas vai ser realmente uma bomba.- concordou Lizie

- E uma dor de cabeça...- reclamou Harry

- Pode apostar que sim.- concordou Jake

- Vou dar uma volta no campo. Os olhares estão realmente ficando chato.- suspirou Harry levantando-se e passando a mão no cabelo fazendo algumas meninas suspirarem e Lizie revirar os olhos no comportamento delas.

Harry subiu até os seus dormitório, trocou sua roupa para a de treinos e pegou sua vassoura, e seguiu rumo ao campo de quadribol. Chegando lá começou a se exercitar, deixou a sua vassoura segura no vestuário e começou a correr.

De longe viu que uma pessoa também estava correndo, apressou os passou até que conseguiu acompanhar a pessoa.

- E ai, cara? Já esta correndo a essa hora?- perguntou em russo, que era a língua falada, ao seu único verdadeiro amigo da escola,Victor Krum. Na verdade Harry só tinha 3 verdadeiros amigos além de seus irmãos, ele não deixava qualquer um ganhar sua confiança, talvez seus primeiros anos de vida não o deixava confiar muito fácil, pelo menos essa era a teoria que Lizie tinha.

- Sim. Tenho que manter a forma para o jogo daqui uns meses.- respondeu Victor- Mas e você, vai participar do torneio?- perguntou curioso. Victor era uma das únicas pessoas que sabiam da verdadeira identidade de Harry.

- Acho que sim, mas está tudo uma merda. Lizie teve uma crise ontem quando eu contei a eles sobre o torneio, Jake levou a noticia melhor mas eu acho que não tinha caído a ficha ainda. Mas e você, vai entrar?- perguntou Harry

-Meu agente acha que não é uma boa ideia, ele acha que somente ir para a Inglaterra já vai fazer a minha popularidade aumentar.

- Faz sentido. Mudando de assunto, boa captura na copa.- elogiou Harry lembrando da copa mundial de quadribol.

- Obrigado, mas eu tive que fazer isso, senão ia ser uma derrota bem vergonhosa.- Disse Victor com uma careta.

- Acho que você fez bem, mas é melhor você se preparar para a final da copa da escola, nós estamos treinando duro. Ah, e avisa para os seus fans para não sabotar os meus jogadores.- falou Harry divertido lembrando o fato de que uns alunos fans de Victor resolveram sabotar um dos artilheiro do time de Harry, deixando-o na enfermaria. Mas o que era para ajudar acabou atrapalhando, pois Harry ficou como artilheiro e um reserva ficou como apanhador. E Harry descobriu que também era bom como nessa posição, fazendo com que o time de Victor sofresse uma derrota.

- Nem me lembre!- disse Victor estremecendo, perder de 510-250, não foi uma coisa que ele se orgulha muito.- Hum,me lembre de uma coisa, e a sua resposta? Os diretores do time estão ansiosos para saberem suas respostas. O contrato e o dinheiro é muito bom. Você é doido de não aceitar.

- Não sei Victor. O dinheiro é bom, mas também tem a escola e agora o torneio, não sei se vou ter tempo para ter a responsabilidade de arcar com um time profissional de quadribol.- disse Harry

- Eu entendo, mas seria legal ter algum conhecido no time, os jogadores são mais velhos e me fazem sentir meio que um intruso, acho que ser o melhor apanhador do mundo e ter somente 18 anos não foi muito bem recebidos por eles.- brincou fazendo os dois rirem

- Mas eu não sei, quer dizer eu amo ser apanhador, foi tipo um começo no quadribol, mas ser artilheiro tem uma emoção que eu não conhecia antes. É por isso que eu estou quase aceitando o contrato, eles querem que eu seja um artilheiro, mas os outros do seu time são muito ruim!- Harry deu um olhar apologético, mas Krum deu de ombros concordando, os artilheiro do time da Bulgaria realmente não eram muita coisa- Acho que se tivesse uma pessoa que fosse boa, e que eu achasse que eu conseguiria fazer uma boa parceria, talvez assim eu assinaria o contrato, mas é só um talvez.

Os dois correram em silencio por um tempo, até que Krum falou:

- Pelo que eu olhei o seu time esta bem, o goleiro é muito bom, você é um bom apanhador e seus irmãos são bons artilheiros- refletiu Victor em voz alta

- Sim, eles são realmente muito bons.- falou Harry com orgulho- O seu time também é muito bom, mas o goleiro.. parece que ele tem medo da goles as vezes!- Harry disse relembrando de alguns jogos que o goleiro parecia congelar quando os seus artilheiro atacavam.

- Mas não é exatamente culpa dele, o seu time tem um contra ataque impecável, o pobre coitado não tinha nem visto a goles vindo.- defendeu Krum o seu time

- Sei... para mim ele continua com medo da goles.- zombou Harry

- Estava pensando, você pode fazer um contrato de um ano se você quiser...- e pela sorriso malicioso que estava na cara de Victor ele tinha pensado em uma coisa muito boa- Mas você conhece um jogador de quadribol profissional, e ele conhece alguns oleiros por ai, que podem estar atrás de um trio de artilheiro muito bons...- Krum disse começando a ficar animado

- Você quer dizer eu, Lizie e Jake?- perguntou Harry surpreso, e Krum concordou- Não sei, porque tipo, eles são apenas 14 anos agora, acho que seria melhor se fossem mais velhos, mas eu acho que eles gostariam dessa ideia.- refletiu Harry. Os gêmeos eram artilheiros do seu time e eles já jogaram antes juntos e foi uma sensação muito boa, eles se sentiram imbatíveis...

- Se você mudar de ideia me fala que eu converso com os diretores, ok? Mas o que você está pensando em fazer quando chegar em Hogwarts? Você conhece pessoas de lá...- começou Victor sem saber o que dizer, afinal a família de Harry estava toda lá, mas ele sabia o passado de Harry e sabia como ele não estava gostando dessa situação

- Bem, acho que vamos somente chegar lá e dizer os nossos nomes. Imagine só a situação...- disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, fazendo Victor gemer, ele conhecia esse sorriso e sabia que significa uma coisa: problemas. Mas Victor deu uma risada, ele não perderia esse torneio por nada!

*********************Mais tarde em Drusmtrang***********************

- Amanhã nós iremos partir para Hogwarts, os alunos que quiserem ir precisam se inscrever no mural que está pregado na porta dos dormitórios, lembrando que só são permitidos alunos acima de 16 anos!- relembrou o diretor na hora do jantar quando toda a escola estava reunida.- No final do dia toda a nossa comissão escolar irá rever os nomes e selecionar os alunos que irão representar a nossa escola em Hogwarts. O critério de seleção irá ser quem tiver as melhores notas, enfim, os melhores alunos irão fazer parte da nossa delegação.

O diretor terminou de dar os avisos, mas as condições para a ida não agradou a todos, e enquanto os maiores de 16 anos festejavam os anos inferiores murmuravam desanimados com a injustiça.

Mas Harry estava perdido em pensamentos, em todo o discurso do diretor ele se mostrava um pouco nervoso, e de vez em quando o seu olhar pararia em Harry e desviaria rapidamente. O que será que estava acontecendo com karkaroff?

- O senhor diretor mandou entregar isso para você.- um segundo ano apareceu na sua frente e lhe entregou um bilhete

_No meu gabinete, as 21:00 horas._

Bem, parecia que ele ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

O0o00o0o0o Mais tarde0o0o00

- Sente-se, meu rapaz!- disse Karkaroff quando Harry apareceu no seu gabinete

Curioso, Harry se sentou e ficou olhando para o diretor. Karcaroff estava olhando para Harry com o rosto impassível, mas as suas mãos estavam sempre em movimento, como um tic nervoso.

Depois de alguns segundos karkaroff começou a falar.

- Você deve se perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui, correto?- começou, e Harry concordou silenciosamente,- Bem, acho que você sabe o meu passado também, correto?- perguntou Karkaroff lentamente

Com essas palavras o corpo se Harry ficou tenso no exato momento, mas quem visse de fora não iria notar a diferença, mas Karkaroff já foi um comensal da morte, ele sabia ler as pessoas muito bem, esse é um dos motivos que ele foi recrutado

- Sim, acho que sim, não é Harry _Potter_? –perguntou novamente, e aí que Harry percebeu que ele sabia que ele era um Potter. Mas também já era tempo, pois ele era a cara de James e havia poucas pessoas mágicas com esse sobrenome, mas somente seis na Inglaterra. Lilian Potter, James Potter, Henry Potter, Elizabeth Potter, Jacob Potter e Harry Potter.

- Sim, você está correto.- não havia como negar.

- Hum... Então você sabe o meu passado... você sabe que eu fui...

- Um comensal da morte?- interrompeu Harry observando as reação do seu diretor, e ele não perdeu o instante que Karcarff hesitou – Que você trabalhou para Voldemort?- pressionou Harry, e como esperava ele estremeceu com o nome,

- Não diga o nome dele!- sussurrou desesperadamente

- É só um nome!- indignou-se Harry

- Eu não espero que você entenda o porque que nós não usamos o nome dele, você não viveu naqueles tempos sombrios, você não saberia o que nós sentimos...- quando falava a sua voz ficou longe

- Não dizer o nome dele é como dizer que ainda temos medo dele...

- E não temos?- interrompeu o diretor- Ele matou pessoas a sangue frio, manipulava a todos com seus jogos mortais, ameaçava quem se metesse no seu caminho, matou famílias por não se juntarem ao seu lado. Todos estavam com medo, bastavam duas palavras para que a sua vida terminasse, e bastava uma para que você fosse torturado e quisesse a morte. Então eu te pergunto, _Senhor_ Potter, porque não temos que ter medo?

Harry não perdeu a ênfase no seu titulo, será que ele sabia que ele era o chefe da casa Potter?

- Porque ele tirou vidas, matou pessoas inocentes, provocou uma guerra, destruiu famílias. Mas eu não acho que ele merece o nosso medo, eu por exemplo tenho raiva. Tenho raiva senhor, porque ele acabou com a minha vida. – Harry falou com força, suas emoções estampadas em cada palavra- Raiva por ele gerar uma guerra em favor dos sangues puros, sendo que ele era um meio sangue. Mas acho que você sabe disso, certo?- terminou Harry

- Vejo que você fez o trabalho completo. Mas sim Senhor Potter, eu sei que Tom Riddle era um meio sangue, talvez eu seja uns dos únicos que saiba disso, afinal ele não falava da sua vida fora de Hogwarts de jeito nenhum.- falou Karcoff

- Você estudou com ele. Era do seu circo de amigos. -Harry afirmou, ele já sabia disso. Mas agora ele estava curioso para saber o porque dessa conversa, o porque do diretor esta contando tudo isso para ele.

- Amigos... Se é que você pode chamar disso.- falou Karcaroff com um gesto de desdém.- Todos nós éramos sonserinos, somos astutos, eu sou um puro sangue, mas não era de família rica como os Malfoy ou Lestrange, mas vivia confortável. Mas ai Riddle veio com milhões de promessas, ele sabia o ponto fraco de cada uns dos seus seguidores. Eu aceitei, mas logo em seguida fui procurar informações sobre Riddle, achei muita informação no orfanato onde ele vivia, eu queria usar essas informações contra ele. Mas sabia que Riddle estava começando a perder a mente, estava ficando mais sádico, então revelar essas informações seria uma sentença de morte. Então me foquei em aprender oclumência, foi só assim que eu sobrevivi naquela época.

- Mas como é que você...?- Harry não conseguia terminar de completar a pergunta, não sabia se ia querer a resposta.

- Fui recrutado?- certificou o diretor e Harry acenou- Bem, os primeiros recrutas são os mais conhecido como o circulo interno, para você entrar você tinha que matar, aí sim você seria considerado bom o suficiente para entrar, mas tinham alguns que queriam mais com Macnar e Avery com as mulheres, ou Bellatriz com as suas facas...- Os dois estremeceram com o significado das palavras- Mas nos anos seguintes o recrutamento ficou mais fácil, era só apoiar a causa e ter um laço de lealdade. Porque você acha que o símbolo da marca negra serve? A caveira é a morte, e a cobra significa Riddle, os dois interligados. Um perfeito juramento de lealdade, os comensais nem saberiam, achariam que era só para quando serem convocados.

- Mas como você...

- Estou aqui?- interrompeu Karacoff e não deixou Harry confirmar- Estou aqui por causas de poções que tomo de mês em mês, são elas que me fazem ficar são, sem elas eu seria apenas um comensal que sem saber estaria influenciado por Riddle e estaria continuando e repassando seus ideiais. Mas só existe um jeito definitivo de acabar com essa lealdade, fazendo um novo juramento.

Agora Harry sentiu que eles estavam falando de um ponto importante

- Mas senhor, esse laço de lealdade dura até quando?- perguntou Harry tenso

- Até que uma das parte morre.

Ao ouvir isso os olhos de Harry ficaram duros como aço, seus punho enrolaram com tanta força que começou a sangrar levemente.

- Sim, o Lorde das Trevas não morreu. Cada dia que passa a marca começa a ficar mais escura e nos últimos tempo está começando a queimar. Todos os comensais estão sentindo isso, o retorno do lorde Voldemort está próximo.- e enquanto falava foi puxando a manga da sua camisa, e quando o braço esquerdo estava livre de panos, ele retirou pela primeira vez em anos o glamour que ficava na sua marca. A marca negra estava começando a ficar mais escura, a cobra estava enrolada na caveira e se você olhasse fixamente parecia que estava se movendo.- E quem vai ter que o derrotar vai ser o menino que sobreviveu. Ou seja, _você_.

- O quê?- balbuciou Harry sendo arrancados de seus pensamentos pela ultima frase do diretor.

- Eu posso estar errado, é claro, mas Riddle foi na sua casa e encontrou você e seus irmãos no quarto, certo? E só dois de você nasceu no sétimo mês, então seria você ou Henry. Mas eu te vi quando bebê, você estava com os seus pais passeando em algum lugar que agora eu não me lembro, mas eu devo lhe confessar, você me intrigou, isso foi antes de Riddle saber um pedaço da profecia, mas você era o primogênito, então isso já era garantia de poder, e também eu vi você tendo magia acidental, você fez voar uma flor para a sua mãe. Fiquei muito impressionado, é por isso que eu acho que você foi o primeiro a ser acertado com a maldição da morte,e por isso o ultimo, já que foi você quem fez o Lorde das Trevas desaparecer. E se o fato se que se você tivesse um terço do que você parece ter agora, você aparentaria ter muito poder, e juntando o fato de você ser o primogênito, acho que você assustaria Riddle o bastante para ter o privilégio de ser o primeiro a ser morto. Bem, agora, estou certo?

- A sua teoria tem muita adivinhação.

- Bem, é somente uma teoria, certo?- e quando Harry não respondeu, tomando o silêncio como uma confirmação, disse- Eu pensava assim.

- Que profecia é essa?- perguntou Harry depois de algum tempo em silencio.

- Você não sabia dela? Bem, quando Snape veio dar a noticia só havia poucos comensais do circulo na hora, mas se eu me lembro, acho que era alguma coisa parecida com isso _" aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..." _mas aí Snape foi expulso do bar e não conseguiu ouvir o resto da profecia. Uma semana depois, no dia das bruxas, a sua casa foi atacada.

- Tudo isso por causa de uma profecia?- perguntou Harry incrédulo

- A profecia ajudou fazendo com que ocorra mais cedo, mas o Lord das Trevas iria atacar a sua casa mais cedo ou mais tarde, os Potter eram inimigos dele e aliado de Dumbledore. E não se esqueça de Pettigrew, o espião.

- Sim, tem o rabicho. Mas diretor, porque o senhor está me contando tudo isso?- Harry sabia que tudo isso vinha com um preço

- Eu posso ser de muito apoio a você nessa luta contra Riddle, mas em troca eu quero a proteção da sua Casa. Eu vou estar em muitos riscos.

- Como você sabia que eu sou um senhor?- perguntou Harry curioso

- Do mesmo modo que você sabia que eu era um comensal da morte sem ver a marca negra. Apesar de que eu acho que a quantidade de glamour que eu coloquei no meu braço pode ter chamado atenção de quem a magia mais forte, como você... Bem, creio que não foi só eu que percebi que você pode ser o senhor, porque alem de você agir como um, o anel pode ser perceptivos a pessoas que tem maior sensibilidade da magia, como eu por exemplo.

Harry acenou em compreensão e concordou com o diretor

- Diretor karkaroff, eu Harry James Potter, herdeiro legitimo da Casa da Sonserina, declaro você como meu protegido. Você a partir de agora está sobre a minha proteção...

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

Fim do cap!  
>Bem, pessoal, o que vcs achou?<p>

Ruim, bom, ótimo ou péssimo?

Bem, desculpa para o tempo que fiquei sem postar, mas passei por uns problemas pessoais e não achei tempo para escrever, mas prometo que vou compensar todo os meses que fiquei sem escrever!

Mas agora eu gostaria de saber quem vocês querem como casais! Estou começando a pensar sobre quem vai ser os pares do jake, Lizie, Neville e Henry.

E no próximo cap vai ser todos em Hogwarts!

Me mandem reviews com as sugestões!

Bjss

Mary


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

- Vocês deviam ter visto o rosto dele quando eu falei que ele estava sobre a proteção da casa da Sonserina!- Harry estava rindo quando contava para os irmãos o que tinha acontecido na sala do diretor.

- Cara! Você é doido!- riu também Jake

- Bom, pelo menos temos a certeza que ele vai ser confiável. Mas é sério Harry, você tinha que se mostrar um pouco, não?- Lizie revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu segurar um sorriso

- Só um pouco Lizie... Mas pensa pelo lado positivo, ele está sobre a proteção de uma casa que ele tem alguma conexão, então tem um certo valor sentimental...

- Ok, que seja... Mas o que você sabe sobre as pessoas que irão para Hogwarts? Já tem os nomes das pessoas que irão?- perguntou Lizie curiosa

- Bem, eu não sei exatamente, mas acho que Victor irá com certeza, e tem o Ivã Shalamanov, ele tem 17 anos e é um dos melhores da sua turma, acho que Yan Simeonov é uma boa aposta também, tem... Anjuta Naydenov...

- E você. A gente vai poder ir junto? Quer dizer... a gente não tem 16 anos nem nada, mas seria realmente um saco ficar nessa escola e perder toda a ação que rolaria!- perguntou Jake

- Acho que vocês vão comigo, porque acho que casa aluno tem direito a um familiar lá. Bem, pelo menos os campeões, mas os familiares ficam hospedados em Hogsmead, não no castelo... Mas vocês irão de qualquer jeito, mesmo que eu tire vocês de Drumstrang...

- O quê?! Sem estudar?- Perguntou Lizie horrorizada arrancando risadas dos irmãos, e em resposta a isso ela deu um tapa no braço dos dois

- Se você quiser você pode estudar em Hogwards, somos os herdeiros, lembra?- brincou Harry

- Ah, e verdade... Tinha esquecido desse detalhe...- falou Lizie envergonhada que tinha perdido o óbvio, eles eram os herdeiros de Hogwarts, então eles tinham um certo domínio da escola, e isso incluía quem podia se hospedar no colégio- Mas Harry, e se algo acontecer com você? Quero dizer, eu sei que você é competente e tudo, mas... Esse torneio é suposto ser mortal... – perguntou Lizie com medo

- Hey, Lizie... Olha pra mim... Eu sei que você está com medo, mas nada vai me acontecer... Você sabe disso, eu tenho algumas habilidades que podem me ajudar quando eu precisar- começou Harry olhando Lizie nos olhos enquanto pegava a mão dela.

Eles estavam no dormitórios dos meninos que era ocupado por Harry e Jake. O quarto estava uma bagunça, mas era de se esperar como era um quarto de garotos. Eles podiam ser qualquer coisa, mas organizado não estava na lista.

- Mas Harry, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que você não tem controle sobre essas habilidades, elas simplesmente aparecem quando querem. Isso não vai te impedir de ser... _morto-_os gêmeos vacilaram com a escolha de palavra de Lizie, somente Harry pareceu inabalável.

- Lizie, todo mundo corre o risco de ser morto. Esse torneio não foi aberto por um acaso, tem um motivo por trás disso. Há sinais por toda a parte, a minha cicatriz doendo, a marca do diretor ganhando cor... Voldemort esta se reerguendo, e eu _preciso_ estar lá, para fazer o que eu puder fazer

- Você está errado, irmão.- Disse Jake saindo da sua cama para apertar o ombro de Harry- _Nós_ precisamos estar lá, para fazermos o que pudermos fazer.- corrigiu Jake com um sorriso

Harry riu aliviado que os irmãos tinham entendido, ele não estava preocupado com eles lutarem numa guerra, eles eram mais capazes que muitos bruxos por ai, e o próprio Harry não ia deixar eles se machucarem.

Harry e Jake olharam para Lizie que nada tinha falado ainda, ela estava olhando para a sua mão conectado com a de Harry. E quando olhou para cima, apesar de haver umas lágrimas que ela não deixava cair, os dois puderam ver determinação pura nos olhos dela.

- Estou com você é claro, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste disso tudo. Não posso conviver com a idéia de perder nenhum de vocês, mas sei que não podem me prometer ficarem vivos, mas quero que me prometem uma coisa... que pelo menos vão _tentar_ ficar vivos- pediu

- É claro, pequena!- disse Harry abraçando Lizie

- E sabe por que Lizie?-falou Jake

- Porque somos imbatíveis? Maravilhosamente lindos?- brincou

- Também.- riram os três- Mas é por que temos uma coisa para lutar.- disse Jake

- Ai meu Merlin! Harry, ele cresceu, ta ficando sábio, falando palavras bonitas!- brincou Lizie fazendo Jake corar

- Viu? Não pode ficar sério que você zoam!- reclamou Jake

- Não fica sim Jake, você sabe que a gente só esta brincando...- pediu Lizie abraçando cada um com um braço- Mas você está certo, nós temos uma coisa que muitas pessoas não tem consciência da importância, nós temos uns aos outros. Temos uma família.

********** Em Hogwarts *************

James Potter estava com uma dor de cabeça. Bem forte. Mas isso era costume, ele tinha dor de cabeça durante anos, e nunca parecia que diminuía, só aumentava. Ele já tinha feito de tudo para ver se melhorava, os médicos trouxas e mágicos falavam que ele sofria de enxaqueca, e por isso era só tomar remédios que a dor diminuía. Mas quem dera fosse só isso! Diminuía sim a dor, mas ela não desaparecia.

Enquanto dava ronda pelo castelo para ver se tinha alguma pessoa andando fora do horário, ele pensava sobre a sua vida.

Ele era feliz, não tinha como negar. Tinha um filho que era tudo para ele ( ele pouco se importava com a fama, que na verdade era um pouco irritante), uma esposa maravilhosa que ele amava com todo o coração, e agora ele tinha uma garotinha a caminho, o que fazia tudo ficar mais brilhante para ele. Ele sempre quis ter uma menina.

Como se não bastasse ter a família que ele sempre desejou, embora ele não se importasse de ter mais filhos, talvez mais uns três... ele tinha amigos que ele sabia que podia confiar. Pads e Moony. Teve um tempo em que a relação entre eles estava abalada, um pouco depois do dia que Voldemort atacou a sua casa, ele sabia que eles brigavam constantemente sobre alguma coisa, embora ele não conseguia se lembrar...

A dor de cabeça voltou. Ele resolver mudar o ramo dos seus pensamentos.

Ele estava animado com o ano escolar. Eles estavam hospedando o torneio Tribuxo! A chance era única, ele estava animado para mostrar Hogwarts para os alunos estrangeiros... As coisas que ele podia fazer sendo um professor de DCAT... Quem sabe até um clube de duelos? Seria uma experiência boa para todas as escolas, e os alunos iriam amar a idéia.

Apesar de tentar se concentrar nos seus planos de aula, James não podia deixar de pensar que estava deixando passar uma coisa muito importante...

_Pense. O que é?_

A dor de cabeça voltou com força total, mas mesmo com a dor ele tentou pensar.

_James viu Alice sentada no corredor da sua casa. Ele estava aos prantos. Ele tinha subido para pegar uma blusa para Henry que Lilly tinha pedido, por achar que estava ficando frio. _

_- O que houve Alice? Esta tudo bem? Por que você não esta lá em baixo com todo mundo almoçando?- perguntou James sentando ao lado dela._

_- Odeio... Como vocês... não consigo...- Alice não fazia sentido nenhum e James falou isso para ela, e ela ficou furiosa com ele- Como você consegue? Porque eu não consigo. Tem dias que eu simplesmente não funciono, tem dia que eu só preciso do meu filho, ali do meu ladinho, para me abraçar forte e dizer que esta tudo bem. Você não precisa disso, Potter? Você não gosta de saber que os seus filhos estão bem, saudáveis?...E tão bom ouvir um "eu te amo", não é? Eu ouvia isso muito. Eles eram tão adoráveis! – Alice estava falando coisa com coisa, mas James não se atrevia a interromper a mulher que estava realmente abalada. Mas ele não deixou de ficar curiosa para saber sobre quem ela estava falando. E foi ai que ele notou uma coisa. _

_- Eu só tenho um filho Alice.- ele tinha certeza disso, pois ele nunca tinha traído a sua Lilly e nunca ia fazer. Então ele tinha certeza que ele não tinha nenhum Jamesinho espalhado por ai._

_Mas o que ele disse fez Alice definitivamente subir um patamar de fúria, e o pior, dirigida a ele._

_- Ahhhhh!- gritou Alice e no próximo segundo ela estava lhe dando uns socos, que se ele fosse sincero doía um pouco.- Seu idiota! Burro! Você. Não. Os. Merece. Que raiva!- e pontuava cada palavra com um soco._

_Foi aí que Frank apareceu parecendo surpreso por ver a cena em frente a ele_

_- O que houve?_

_- Você acha que eu sei?! Ai Alice!... Ela está fazendo nenhum sentido. Ow, que mão forte! ...A única coisa que eu entendi era que ela estava falando sobre..._

_- Crianças.- Interrompeu Frank entendendo a situação. Ele pegou os braços de Alice para ela parar de bater em James e segurou ela para perto de si, abraçando apertado. Ele em seguida olhou para a porta como se ela fosse uma coisa muito interessante, mas o seu rosto estava impassível. Depois de alguns segundo ele olhou para James e respondeu a pergunta não formulada que parava no ar- Nossos afilhados._

_O rosto de James mostrou preocupação, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar desses afilhados, mas estava óbvio que os dois sentiam falta deles._

_- O que foi que acon...- Mas James parou quando percebeu que essa podia ser uma pergunta muito pessoal, e Alice já estava abalada como estava, ele não precisava saber disso agora, quem sabe um dia eles lhe contavam a história.- Sinto muito.- ele falou solene e virou para buscar a blusa de frio para o seu filho._

_Se ele virasse ele iria ver que Frank tinha os dentes trincados, em uma fúria silenciosa. _

_Quando saiu do quarto com a blusa, os dois não estavam mais no corredor. E durante o almoço nenhum dos dois encontraram os seus olhos. James achava que era porque eles estavam envergonhados pelo lapso de controle de Alice. Então nada perguntou. E nem contou para Lilly sobre os afilhados de Alice que ela perdeu. Pois era uma coisa que ela que tinha que contar._

-Que merda é essa?!- pensou James em voz alta, segurando a cabeça como se ela fosse explodir- O que foi isso?

James tentou pensar mais, ele sabia que estava quase descobrindo algo...

- Boa noite James. Você está bem?

James levou um susto e olhou para frente. O diretor estava com uma toca e um pijama roxo. Ele teria rido se não fosse a situação.

- Sim, diretor. É... só uma dor de cabeça.- disse retirando a mão da cabeça

Algo cintilou nos olhos do diretor. Decepção talvez?

- Se for só isso meu menino, bom, eu vim dar uma passadinha no banheiro.- explicou Alvo

James deu licença para o diretor passar, apesar do corredor ter espaço mais que suficiente para Alvo passar do seu lado.

- Boa Noite- disse James continuando a andar.

_Mas espera... O diretor não tem um banheiro privado em seus aposentos?_

E assim que esse pensamento surgiu na sua cabeça, um flash de luz lhe atacou pelas costas.

- Ah James... Por que não tenta parar de lutar? Seria tão mais fácil... Não sei quantas vezes mais você aguentará... Tente não lutar meu menino...- Disse o diretor tristemente quando viu o efeito da maldição alcançar de novo James Potter. E logo em seguida desapareceu do corredor.

Os olhos de James estavam voltando a ter foco.

_Eles estavam hospedando o torneio Tribuxo! A chance era única, ele estava animado para mostrar Hogwarts para os alunos estrangeiros... As coisas que ele podia fazer sendo um professor de DCAT... Quem sabe até um clube de duelos? Seria uma experiência boa para todas as escolas, e os alunos iriam amar a idéia..._

James não se lembrava mais da memória.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Hermione olhava o fogo crepitar na lareira. Estava sentada no sofá, com uma manta cobrindo as suas pernas, e claro, com um livro na mão. Mas apesar de tudo, ela não conseguia se concentrar na leitura, e isso vinha acontecendo muito ultimamente. Ela se encontrava num estado apreensivo, com um sentimento no fundo do estômago que ela não sabia explicar, e isso a dava assustava. A ultima vez que ela sentiu-se assim foi no seu 2º ano, quando foi petrificada. Arrepiou-se com a memória... nunca tinha se sentido tão impotente na sua vida, era como se ela tive consciente mas sem ser capaz de completar um pensamento, e de vez em quando ela sentia se claustrofóbica, querendo mexer o corpo e não conseguia...

_Não. De novo não. Isso é passado, não precisa ficar relembrando disso. Já basta seus pesadelos._

Mas apesar de tudo, Hermione reconhecia a importância daquele ano na sua vida. Foi um ponto de virada, a partir daquele dia ela tinha encontrado novos amigos. Pessoas com quem ela confiaria a própria vida.

Henry e Neville estavam em seu primeiro ano, ela tinha ouvido falar deles claro, quem não tinha? Os pais de Neville, Frank e Alice Longbotton, eram renomados aurores, e James e Lilian Potter lecionavam em Hogwarts. E Henry, bom, ela duvidava que existia uma pessoa no mundo mágico que não sabia o seu nome, afinal ele tinha derrotado Você-sabe-quem .

Ela se lembrava carinhosamente da cena que se passava na sua cabeça. Henry e Neville foram os seus primeiros verdadeiros amigos na escola, apesar de Hermione já estar no seu 2º ano. Depois de ser petrificada, ela forçou se a ficar mais retraída do que antes, era vista sempre com um livro na mão, até mais que o normal. Não queria contato com as pessoas, um simples aperto de mão já a deixava com a sensação de estar presa, sem saída, sem poder se mexer... Foram 2 semanas que se transformaram na pior de sua vida, onde olhava via olhos amarelos. Sabia que os seus colegas a chamavam de paranóica pela sua costas. E ela realmente estava.

Até o dia que o Neville e Henry se aproximaram dela. Ela tinha entrado em pânico, mas conseguiu agir naturalmente, apesar do seu corpo estar todo tenso. Ela tratou os dois muito rudemente todas as vezes que eles tentavam uma aproximação. Mas eles pareciam que não sabiam o significado da palavra não. Depois de algum tempo, ela encontrou-se não ligando para eles, os dois conversavam com ela, porém de início ela não respondia, então os dois conversavam entre si como se ela não falando com eles fosse normal.

Eles a perseguiam toda hora, então ela começou a se sentir relaxada ao redor deles, suas companhia não faziam ela querer fugir e enrolar se em uma bola. Ela já estava começando a se curar do seu trauma. Então depois de mais um mês com os dois insistindo com ela, ela sem perceber, respondeu uma pergunta de Neville. Ela não se lembra o que era, provavelmente uma coisa aleatória, mas ela lembra da reação deles e a dela própria. _Não se sei quem estava mais surpreso, eles ou eu._

Rindo das suas lembranças, ela se levantou para colocar mais uma madeira para alimentar o fogo e voltou para o sofá. Já era muito tarde, não tinha ninguém no salão comunal, todos tinham ido para cama cedo, ansiosos para o amanhã chegar. Amanhã era o dia em que as delegações chegariam.

- Mione, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?- a voz de Rony a pegou de surpresa, a fazendo levar a mão pro seu peito

- Que susto, Rony!- ela exclamou tentando acalmar as batidas do seu coração.

Rony riu enquanto se jogava no sofá ao lado de Hermione.

- Estava lendo- Mione respondeu a pergunta de Rony- E você?

- Sem sono.

Eles caíram num silencio confortável.

- Você conversou com ela?- perguntou Rony

- Com Gina? Sim, hoje no trem. Mas ela me parece legal Rony, tem certeza que você não está exagerando? Já faz tanto tempo...

- Não... Mione, você não conhece a Gina como eu conheço... ou conhecia. Depois daquele ano ela nunca mais foi a mesma, alguma coisa aconteceu... eu sei disso! Eu só não sei o quê!- Rony falou apertando o pulso, fazendo com que os seus braços se tencionarem, mostrando os seus músculos... que músculos... _Hermione, concentre-se!_

- Ela nunca me contou nada, talvez ela só é quieta mesmo, ela cresceu Rony. Hogwarts muda as pessoas, todo mundo fica diferente depois que vem para cá.

- Esse é o problema, devia mudar para melhor. Não devia ficar... assim... – seu olhar ficou nostálgico. Rony amava sua irmã, era óbvio. Era uma coisa impressionante de se ver, Hermione desejava que tivesse um irmão para ter uma conexão assim- Gina era fogo, desde pequena sabe... Não parava quieta, sempre aprontava alguma, com seu olhar inocente e pidão ela conseguia tudo o que queria. Lembro de morrer de inveja de como ela era, se bem que eu também tinha inveja de tudo- Ele riu sem homor- Ela mesmo com 10 anos me dava medo e olha que eu era mais velho. Mas hoje, ela esta tão diferente... É como se faltasse uma parte dela, a parte que inflamasse ela para ter aquele fogo. Eu a amo muito, e me dói vê-la assim. Todos nós nos preocupamos com ela, sentimos saudades do calor nos olhos dela. De ver ela sorrir o tempo todo...

- Shh, calma Rony. Tudo vai ficar bem no final, você vai ver.- Hermione arrastou-se para perto de Rony para dar um abraço reconfortante. Rony a abraçou fortemente em troca. Esse era um assunto delicado para ele. Ela queria saber por que Gina ser calada e tímida incomodava os Weasley tanto. Gina parecia normal para ela. Uma menina que ficava na dela. Mas Rony estava certo, ela não conhecia Gina tão bem quanto a família dela, apesar de se considerarem melhores amigas.

- Hum... Obrigado...- Rony falou baixinho no ouvido dela, a fazendo arrepiar

- N-Não é nada.- ela deu um sorriso sem graça se afastando um pouquinho, mas ao mesmo tempo que Rony. Fazendo que os seus rostos ficassem centímetros de distancia. Os dois se olharam para o que parecia um bom tempo, e sem perceber se aproximaram mais...

- D-desculpa!- guinchou uma menina do 1º ano quando deixou o seu copo cair no chão, quebrando.

Rony e Hermione se separaram, cada um indo para um lado do sofá, como se tivessem levado um choque.

Hermione se perguntou quem estava mais vermelho, eles ou a pobre menina que parecia que queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

- Deixa eu te ajudar- Hermione falou rapidamente saindo do sofá- _Reparo_! Prontinho!

- Obrigada!- a menina já tinha disparado escada acima

- Hum... acho que já vou indo.- Hermione disse pegando a manta e o seu livro rapidamente, sem fazer contato visual com Rony- Boa noite!

- Boa Noite...- desejou Rony também seguindo em direção ao seu quarto.

_Droga Hermione! Se apaixonar por Rony, seu melhor amigo, sério?! Isso é tãooo cliché! _

Mas como os grandes nomes dizem, não se manda no coração...

***************...*******************

_No dia seguinte..._

- Cara! Isso é muito maneiro!- balbuciava Jake olhando ao redor freneticamente.

Eles estavam no navio que os levariam para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dizer que eles não sabiam o que sentir era um eufemismo. Uma parte deles estavam animados para rever algumas pessoas que eles se importavam, conhecer a renomada escola de Hogwarts... Mas a outra ainda estava receosa sobre o reencontro com o passado. Passado esse que eles tinham deixado para trás durante 10 anos.

- É mesmo! Nossa, vocês precisam ver o meu quarto! É com uma cama dossel, parece de princesa!- riu Lizie descontraída

- Só faltava o meu wii!- desejou Jake

- Você e suas bugigangas trouxas!- Lizie rolou os olhos

- Não vire os olhos! É wii, quem não gosta de wii?- indignou-se Jake

- Vou nem comentar o seu comentário!- brincou Lizie

- Ok, agora que os dois estão acomodados e tudo, temos que discutir alguns pontos importantes- começou Harry trazendo a atenção dos gêmeos para si

- Que pontos? Achei que a gente já tinha tudo resolvido. Você vira o campeão de Drumstrang, entra no torneio e ganha. E logo depois a gente volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu sei que a gente tinha combinado de usar os nossos nomes, mas vocês acham que é realmente uma boa idéia? Depois disso a gente não vai ter sossego, a mídia vai pirar... Argh! Imagina o _Profeta Diário_?- balbuciava Jake

- Jake, para!- interrompeu Lizie- Não é assim tão fácil... Eu estava lendo sobre esse torneio em alguns livros e descobri que não é fácil virar o campeão da escola. Não verdade a única coisa que você tem que fazer é escrever o seu nome e colocar no cálice.

- Cálice?- perguntou Jake

- Sim. O cálice do Fogo. Ele é um juiz imparcial. Cada um que coloca o nome nele é julgado, o papel utilizado para escrever descobre a sua assinatura mágica, e ao colocar no cálice o mesmo descobre algumas coisas relevantes como potência de feitiços, poder bruto... Enfim, o cálice atua como uma força viva...

- Como assim uma força viva?- perguntou Jake curioso

- É difícil explicar...- Lizie estava tentando pensar numa comparação- Pense na magia por si só... não, pense no próprio castelo de Drumstrang, algumas partes do castelo são perigosas pois alguns feitiços vem de qualquer lugar, correto? Isso é a mágica do castelo, um ser inanimado tendo mágica... é mais ou menos isso... O cálice não fala ou algo do tipo, mas tem uma essência mágica que reconhece magia, sendo assim apto a escolher o melhor campeão de cada escola.- concluiu olhando para os irmãos, ao ver que eles entenderam continuou – Enfim, depois de escolher os campeões de cada escola vem as tarefas, normalmente são 3 grandes tarefas, mas tem alguns relatos de 5 apesar de não ser muito comum... O problema é que as tarefas não são fáceis, tem que ter um controle incrível, pois você literalmente encara a morte, um erro, uma hesitação e você... _morre_.- Todos estremeceram na ultima palavra, parecia que tudo estava ficando mais real, Lizie continuou mesmo assim – não vou negar, o número de mortos assusta, cerca de 75% dos participantes morrem, é por isso que o torneio foi declarado cancelado. E voltar com ele agora... Harry tem razão, tem alguma coisa por trás disso

- Voldemort.- declarou Jake

- Sim. De uma forma indireta, mas sim... Pense, é a chance perfeita para se reerguer, depois da final da capa de quadribol, não resta dúvidas. A marca negra estava no céu, é um aviso. Não é uma brincadeira de mau gosto que puxaram para cima do ministério britânico. Voldemort, sendo ele mesmo, não podia deixar de se mostrar um pouco. Aposto que ele se diverte com o pânico que causou no dia... Mas agora ele precisa de alguma coisa, algo que ele só vai conseguir com o torneio, só nos resta saber o quê...- refletia Lizie em voz alta

- Talvez ele quer a distração que o torneio pode causar, afinal ninguém vai estar procurando por ele...- Jake pensou

- talvez...- A voz de Harry soava duvidosa- Tem que ter alguma coisa a mais...

- Eu posso pesquisar, mas não acho que vou conseguir sozinha...- ofereceu Lizie

- Acho que é uma boa idéia, mas você sabe como eu e o Jake somos com pesquisas...- falou Harry envergonhado

- Verdade. Acho que eu não preciso de bolinhas de papel voando me atrapalhando, não é?- lembrou Lizie

- Sim, acho que você não precisa, né?- falou Harry coçando a nuca, com uma leve vermelhidão nas bochechas

- Mas eu acho que a gente não vai descobri nada com as pesquisas – Jake falou brincando com um pomo de ouro – Tipo, a gente sabe que ele é um espectro, pelo menos é o que a gente sabe ou acha que sabe... mas de qualquer maneira, temos que descobri muitas coisas antes, como ele ta vivo afinal, como e porque ele é um espectro... o que a marca negra realmente faz, porque a gente sabe que ela é uma ligação de lealdade, mas ela está ligada a força vital? Voldemort tem mais força a partir de seus seguidores?- Deixando o pomo de lado e sentando mais rigidamente na cama, com uma cara séria Jake declarou – Acho que a resposta que procuramos está do dia 31 de outubro.

Os três ficaram em silencio absorvendo o que Jake havia dito.

- Eu posso saber exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia, mas eu não acho que faz muita diferença... É tudo muito confuso... – Harry falava com um fio de voz, nenhum deles gostava de falar naquele dia, mas Harry reconhecia que o era o momento de falar – Voldemort chegou e estuporou Lilian, e logo em seguida olhou para nós... Algo deve ter o feito escolher me matar primeiro, eu me lembro dele falando a maldição da morte – os três estremeceram como se estivessem ouvindo a voz de Voldemort em seus ouvidos e como se estivessem vendo a luz verde que durante muito tempo esteve presente em seus pesadelos – Mas logo em seguida veio uma luz branca, acho que era ma bolha...

- Um escudo.- sussurrou Lizie

- Acho que sim... mas eu não conjurei nada, não faz sentido- Harry pegou as mãos e cobriu o rosto, cansado e confuso. Sempre que lembrava naquela noite nada fazia muito sentido. Por que Voldemort não havia matado James e Lilian, não batia com o personagem que ele era conhecido. Porque escolher ele e não Henry? Os dois haviam nascido em setembro.

- Você acha que isso tem haver com as nossas cicatrizes?- perguntou Jake

- Acho que sim...- falou Harry tentando lembrar de todos os tipos de escudos que conhecia

- Não sei, meninos... Talvez até seja, mas as nossas cicatrizes são diferentes. A nossa Jake é na mão e a do Harry é na testa, e também são marcas diferentes. A do Harry é um raio, e a nossa, bem, é alguma coisa...- Falou Lizie tocando inconscientemente na sua cicatriz.

- Ahh! Isso não está dando em nada!- falou Jake frustrado se levantando na cama e dando um soco na parede do quarto.

- Não me diga!- Ironizou Lizie deixando o corpo cair para trás, batendo na cama, passando a mão no rosto em frustração.

- Acho que é melhor irmos dormir, não vai adiantar em nada ficar pensando agora, só estamos rodando em círculos... – apaziguou Harry

- Sim, acho que é o melhor a se fazer mesmo.- disse Lizie se levantando da cama – Pelo menos dizem que a biblioteca de Hogwarts é a 3ª maior do mundo, assim eu posso fazer uma pesquisa decente e talvez descobrir alguma coisa sobre a marca, o escudo... – disse se aproximando de Harry para se despedir- Boa noite, Arry.- deu lhe um beijo na bochecha que foi retribuído

- Boa noite.- Jake abraçou Harry e puxou Lizie para fora do quarto

- Você acha que a biblioteca vai ter algo?- perguntou Lizie andando no corredor que dava para o seu quarto

- Não sei. Acho que não sabemos o que procurar ainda, e mesmo se soubéssemos não sei se você conseguiria achar sozinha.- falou Jake

- Eu sei, mas não tenho ninguém mais para pedir ajuda

- Eu sei,, mas você sabe que eu e Harry vamos te ajudar, então calma- falou Jake

- Eu até agradeço a oferta, mas eu sei que vocês dois não conseguem se concentrar nos livros. A não ser que seja de quadribol e de transfiguração se for você e defesa se for Harry.- Disse Lizie com um sorriso

- Mas a gente vai ajudar de qualquer jeito.- falou Jake a abraçando e dando um beijo no rosto – Te deixo por aqui, o meu dormitório é por esse lado, depois a gente conversa mais, mas não fica esquentando a cabeça com isso não, tenta pensar em outra coisa. Boa noite, maninha.

- Pensar em quê? Hum... acho que Tom Cruise...- brincou Lizie já se afastando

- Sim, Tom Cruise... O quê?! Ele não é muito velho não?

- Boa noite Jay!- Rindo Lizie entrou para o quarto

- Ainda bem que você chegou!- sussurrou Lizie para Jake que era o ultimo a chegar na sala principal do barco onde todos estavam reunidos e prontos para chegar em Hogwarts.

- Tava dormindo- resmungou Jake abafando um bocejo

- Sim. Percebe-se.- Falou Lizie olhando para o irmão que estava com cara de quem acabou de sair da cama. Fazendo um feitiço para que a roupa não fique mais amassada virou para o irmão e pediu- Arruma esse cabelo pelo amor de Merlin! Ta pior do que o do Harry!

- Tá bom!- reclamou Jake passando a mão pelo cabelo para ver se ficava melhor, e olhando para os alunos que estavam todos ali reunidos, cerca de 10 alunos contando com eles, cada um conversando animadamente e olhando freneticamente para o relógio, obviamente ansiosos, perguntou- Falta muito?

- Não. Apenas 5 minutos. Daqui a pouco vamos subir para a superfície e ai vai dar para ver a escola.- Lizie estava um tanto ansiosa para ver o castelo, dizem que é tão lindo que palavras não descrevem. E além disso, a escola é conhecida por ser a melhor do Reino Unido. Mas o nervosismo do que poderia acontecer dali para frente a fazia ter vontade de voltar e deixar a curiosidade de ver Hogwarts para trás. Tudo podia mudar dali para frente. Ela não tinha certeza se estava preparada para as mudanças possíveis.

- Vocês estão sentindo alguma coisa?- perguntou Harry girando a varinha nos dedos para se distrair da sensação de nervosismo.

- O que?- perguntou Jake conjurando um espelho para ver se estava apresentável.

- Não sei, um sentimento... um formigamento- Harry deu de ombros- Deve ser loucura minha.

- Não... Eu acho que estou sentindo também...- falou Jake admirado pela sensação

- Meninos, acho que isso é Hogwarts...- sussurrou Lizie maravilhada sentindo a sua magia palpitar, a ponta da sua varinha brilhar.

- ESTAMOS SUBINDO! – gritou alguns alunos animados. Em questão de segundos todos foram para a frente do barco, onde um enorme vidro ficava mostrando todo o mar.

Esplêndido. Lindo... _Mágico._

Não havia palavras que se adequassem ao castelo de Hogwarts. Situado numa colina, o castelo era majestoso, parecia que tinha saído de um conto de fada. A arquitetura dele era incrível, Lizie só podia imaginar quantos segredos o castelo escondia. E ela não esperava para poder desvendá-los. Ela sentia sua magia ir no pico, tinha certeza que seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes que nunca, assim como os dos seus irmãos. De repente a sensação de estar em casa a bateu com força, fazendo ela cambalear par trás

- É-é...- Lizie não conseguia formar palavras.

- Eu sei...- disse Harry quando a ajudou a se firmar nos seus pés.

- É incrível...- Jake estava com a boca aberta, literalmente.

Embalados nos sentimentos, os três podiam jurar que tinham ouvido uma voz sussurrar para eles " _Bem-Vindos de volta_".

O navio estava atracando, os três irmãos se entreolharam. Lizie respirou fundo e foi para a fila de garotas que ela tinha que ir. A sensação já tinha passado, mas outra começou a se instalar em seu estômago, o medo, ela tinha certeza que _tudo_ iria mudar a partir de agora. E ela não sabia se era para melhor.

Ao sair do barco e seguir a fila dos meninos, Harry não podia se lembrar de quando tinha ficado tão a vontade, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sem lugar. As coisas nunca tinha sido fácil na sua vida, nunca fora uma criança normal isso ninguém podia negar, mas a situação que se encontrava era simplesmente impossível. Começava a pensar que voltar para o Reino Unido foi uma péssima idéia, que ele devia simplesmente arranjar um jeito de pegar os seus irmãos e voltar para sua casa na Austrália, onde passavam a maior parte das férias escolares. Mas se arrependeu na mesma hora em que começou a cogitar a idéia, não era mais só sobre ele e seus irmãos, por mais que não quisesse admitir as conseqüências de suas ações não era só dele mais. A profecia ecoava na sua mente.

"_A__quele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o lorde das trevas o marcará como o seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o lorde das trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

Apertando os punhos, seguiu os seus colegas. Todos eles estavam com capas, que protegiam do frio, mas que também tinham capuz, de tal forma que seus rostos estavam parcialmente cobertos. Revirando os olhos, Harry se perguntou se Karkaroff queria aumentar os rumores que Drumstrang era uma escola das trevas, porque se esse era objetivo ele tinha conseguido. Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam cochichando entre si enquanto olhavam os alunos de Drumstrang, com suas vestes pretas e rostos cobertos.

Harry observou os diretores se cumprimentarem, e depois viu o diretor de sua escola olhar avaliativamente o corpo docente de Hogwarts. Karkacoff deve ter encontrado algo interessante pois seu corpo ficou rígido por uns instante, mas pela posição em que estava, não deu para Harry descobri quem é que Karkacoff estava olhando. Depois de observar o diretor, Harry ficou tenso, agora ele estava querendo achar uma outra pessoa.

Olhou para Jake e Lizie, e por um segundo os seus olhos se encontraram. Harry ficou preocupado, pois Lizie estava um tanto quanto pálida. Os três assentiram, em um acordo silencioso eles começaram a procurar pelo seu irmão.

O problema era que eles não sabiam como Henry era e não sabiam com quem andava. Será que ele era amigo dos Weasley? Porque desse jeito era mais fácil, era só procurar uma cabeça vermelha e rosto com sardas, características típicas de um Weasley, que Henry estaria por perto. Mas Harry não teve nenhuma sorte.

Apertando o casaco no seu corpo para se aquecer melhor, Jake olhava a multidão que dispersava rapidamente. Um sentimento de desapontamento estava no seu estômago, não tinha encontrado um traço de Henry. Mas talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa, assim ele poderia controlar melhor as suas emoções, que estavam um tanto um quanto caótica de ver o castelo. E ele também estava com medo da reação de Henry, será que ele se lembra deles? Será que ele vai os reconhecer? Qual será a sua reação? As perguntas eram tantas!

A delegação de Drumstrang começou entrar no castelo. Os cochichos de admiração era um coisa que Jake podia identificar, o castelo era realmente incrível. Não havia comparação com Drumstrang, que era fria e escura, um enorme contraste com a atmosfera acolhedora que Hogwarts proporcionava.

O diretor liderava caminho, parecendo conhecer o caminho. Era fácil para Jake esquecer que ele já foi um aluno dali, KarKaroff parecia totalmente fora de lugar para Hogwarts, parecia que ele nunca pertenceu ali.

Quando parecia que estavam chegando no lugar desejado, Jake viu um grupo de meninas vestidos de azul. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que elas deviam estar morrendo de frio, quem usa vestido de seda na Escócia? Mas quando chegou mais perto suas perguntas foram respondidas: Beauxibaton.

Jake tinha certeza que estava corando. Praguejando baixinho, tentou fazer o rosto voltar a cor normal. A delegação de Beauxibaton parecia estar se preparando para entrar, mas tinha nos visto chegar. Ele só viu um vulto azul chegando perto dele e de seus irmãos

_-Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes ici! __Mon dieu! C'est trop cool! __Mais que faites-vous ici? Es-tu fou_? (Não acredito que vocês estão aqui! Meu deus! Isso é tão legal! Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vocês estão malucos?)- Fleur falou isso numa velocidade só, esquecendo de mudar para o inglês, mas não fazia diferença, pois os Potters sabiam um pouco de francês.

- Respira loira!- brincou Lizie a abraçando

- Ah Lizie, quanto tempo não te vejo ruiva!- Fleur falou mais contida, em inglês com um ligeiro sotaque francês.

- Nós não estamos malucos não, Fleur. Drumstrang está participando do torneio.- respondeu Harry dando um abraço em quem ele considerava uma amiga.

- Mas, _Mon dieu_! Vocês sabem o que pode acontecer- falou mais baixinho, apertando o braço de Harry. Respirando fundo ela virou para Jake e lhe disse com um sorriso malicioso – Gabrille vai ficar decepcionada que ela não pôde te dar oi antes de mim. Mas tenho certeza que ela iria te mandar um beijo, _inventé_( cunhado)

Jake tinha certeza que estava corando de novo quando ouviu as risadas dos três.

-_Fleur, revenons à votre place, puis vous parlez à vos amis!_( Fleur, de volta para o seu lugar, depois você conversa com seus amigos!)- gritou Madame Maxime

- _Oui_, Madame Maxime! ( Sim, Madame Maxime) - revirando os olhos ela voltou para os seus amigos. Depois a gente se fala. _Bisous_!( beijos)- com um beijo no rosto dos três ela voltou para o seu lugar na fila, como se estivesse desfilando.

- Acho que você vai poder ver a Gabi depois de tudo! Só cuidado com a competição, porque você sabe maninho, ela muito bonita e não é só você que pensa assim!- brincou Lizie

- Ah, ta bom! Você não tem que voltar para o seu lugar não? Daqui a pouco a gente vai entrar- resmungou Jake

Ainda um pouco corado, Jake refletiu. Ele tinha uma quedinha por Gabrielle desde que ele se lembrava, Gabi era da mesma idade dele, só uns meses mais nova. Ela e Fleur eram irmãs, filhas do Ministro da Magia da França, e como se isso não bastasse para que elas tivessem um monte de olhares invejosos lançados em seus caminhos, eram também um terço veela. Esses dois fatores faziam com que elas tivessem muitas poucas amizades, afinal ainda havia um certo preconceito com as veelas, o que era a maior besteira da opinião de Jake.

Eles se conheceram por um acaso quando Jake e seus irmãos estavam passando o recesso escolar há três anos na França. Eles estavam num shopping, pois Lizie os tinha arrastado para lá para fazer compras ( uma tortura na sua opinião), e dentro da loja ele esbarrou em Gabi, dizer que ele havia se encantado com ela era um eufemismo. Os dois não deixavam de corar, eles ficaram olhando um para o outro durante algum tempo até que Lizie apareceu. Dizer que ela quase tinha matado Gabi era pouco, ela quase enfeitiçou a pobre menina por causa de ciúmes. Mas ai Fleur chegou e tentou acalmar a situação e depois Harry apareceu para ver o que era toda a comoção. Fleur já tinha chegado a maturidade, então ela emitia uma áurea compulsiva que fazia todos os homens, em poucas palavras, uns idiotas perto dela. Dizem que é como se você estivesse tentado sempre a fazer o que ela quer, sempre satisfazê-la, é como um charme de compulsão. O pior é que algumas vezes ela não tem controle sobre isso. Mas o que fez os cinco ficarem amigos foi o fato de que Harry e Jake não estavam nem um pouco afetado por Fleur. De acordo com ela, é raro achar alguma pessoa do sexo masculino imune aos seus poderes, e só os bruxos são capazes disso, é por isso que Fleur constatou que os três eram bruxos.

Os cinco conversaram a tarde inteira, foi um ar fresco conhecer pessoas novas. Mas Harry ainda estava muito suspeito para se soltar completamente. Naquela mesma noite os três Potters foram convidados para a casa das meninas para um jantar, a mãe delas, Senhora Delacour estava extasiada que suas filhas tinham trazido novos amigos, coisa que nunca tinham feito antes. Mas o pai estava dando olhar inquietante para os novos visitantes. Como ministro ele conhecia muito outros países, entre eles a Inglaterra, e isso estava fazendo um Harry de 13 anos muito inquieto.

Não demorou muito para que o senhor Delacour pedisse para que Harry o acompanhasse até o escritório, respirando fundo Harry o seguiu. Chegando lá, o senhor Delacour perguntou onde os pais dos três estavam, no que Harry respondeu que estavam em casa.

" Qual é o seu nome mesmo?"- Alan Delacour perguntou depois de um minuto de silêncio

" Harry, senhor." com o olhar que o mais velho estava lhe dando, Harry começou a planejar, ele não tinha como lutar com o homem, fora que ele tinha realmente gostado das meninas para machucar o pai delas em algum grau, além disso ele não tinha certeza se iria ganhar em luta, o cara era um Ministro, pelo amor de Merlin! Sem contar com o fato que Alan estava em sua própria casa, o seu território. Vendo que não havia outra saída, ele confirmou o seu sobrenome " Harry Potter"- respondeu depois de algum tempo

Harry sabia os riscos que estava correndo, mas em sua mente não havia muito o que o ministro pudesse fazer, ele era emancipado, ninguém tinha controle legal sobre ele. O problema eram os seus irmãs, mas ele tinha certeza que os gêmeos não iam deixar barato se alguém quisesse fazer eles voltarem para a Inglaterra. Ele tinha certeza que eles poderiam escapar antes que o Senhor Delacour contatasse o ministério britânico. E eles podiam a qualquer hora contatar Missy e sair de lá. _Sim, eles estavam seguros de certa forma_, suspirou Harry aliviado.

" Eu já ouvi falar desse nome antes... Sabia que só existe uma família com esse sobrenome em toda a Inglaterra?"

"Sim, senhor. E sei"- não tinha o porquê negar.

Harry não abriu toda a sua historia para os Delacour de primeira, eles sabiam sim que eles eram os irmãos que a muito ninguém ouvia falar. Eles não pressionaram, o que Harry ate hoje era muito grato. Eles sabiam que tinha uma historia por trás de tudo isso, mas confiavam nos três o suficiente para saber que não era nada ilegal ou algo do tipo. Só ficaram sabendo dos detalhes depois de um ano. Dizer que os Delacour estavam ultrajados é pouco, eles queriam ir para a Inglaterra e acabar com os seus parentes com as próprias mãos.

Desde então eles se consideram amigos, Fleur é a única garota da idade de Harry com quem ele se da bem de verdade, mas apesar de todo o companheirismo eles nunca cogitaram a idéia de namorarem ou algo do tipo.

A relação entre Gabrielle e Lizie era um pouco conturbada no inicio. Seus irmãos nunca tinham mostrado nenhum interesse no sexo oposto na sua frente, e ela não sabia o que fazer com isso. Mas Lizie e Gabrielle tinham 11 anos, não estavam interessadas em meninos naquela época, então depois de algumas conversas Lizie declarou que Gabrielle não era uma ameaça para ela, pelo menos não imediata. Mas Lizie sabia que Gabi tinha uma quedinha pelo se irmão gêmeo, como um dia Gabi confessou numa noite de pijamas que elas organizaram. Honestamente, Lizie preferia Gabi com Jake do que qualquer outra garota. Gabi era bonita, inteligente e leal. Era fácil gostar dela.

Jake começou a seguir os seus colegas, a delegação de beauxibaton já tinha entrado, agora era a vez deles. Respirando fundo passou o portão que dava entrada para o salão principal. Primeira coisa que ele notou foi o teto. _Como isso era mesmo possivel?!_ E tinha quatro mesas gigantescas. As quatro casas, constatou.

Aquela sensação incômoda que eles estava sendo vigiado percorreu todo o seu corpo, até quando ele teria que suportar os olhares? Tudo bem que eles eram novidade, mas sério? Olhando para os seus colegas de escola, viu que alguns estavam tímidos, mas outros estavam claramente gostando da atenção, como era o caso de Yan Simeonov. O cara era simplesmente um idiota na opinião de Jake. Era um garoto metido a _bad boy_ que contava as suas conquistas todo dia para os seus amiguinhos.

Jake percebeu que Beauxibaton já tinha se sentado numa mesa com alunos com uniforme azul, certamente corvinais. Seguindo os seus colegas eles foram para a mesa mais afastada, com a cor verde predominante. _Ótimo, sonserina_. Não era que ele não gostava da casa, mas tinha uma história com ela que não era a das melhores. Só esperava que não conhecesse ninguém ali, não precisava de mais complicações.

Sentando e cumprimentando silenciosamente os alunos da sua mesa, ele ficou quieto esperando o diretor de Hogwarts começar o seu discurso

- Chegou o momento- disse Dumbledore sorrindo ao mar de rostos erguidos – O Torneio Tribuxo vai começar...

_Sim, sem complicações..._ Jake sorriu para a sua própria ingenuidade.

**N.A: **

Eu sei, eu sei, vcs querem me matar e tudo, mas em minha defesa a minha vida ultimamente não está mil maravilhas, mas resolvi continuar escrevendo...

Queria muito prometer caps fresquinhos todos os dias se pudesse, mas infelizmente não posso... mas prometo que não vou abandonar essa fic e nenhuma outra minha, é como um objetivo pessoal agora concluí-las.

Enfim, mais uma coisinha: eu não sei nem um pouco de francês, então me desculpem pelos erros cometidos, aquilo era Google tradutor, e eu sei o tanto que ele é falho, mas não tinha outra saída. Se você achar um erro, por favor me avise que eu dou uma corrigida!

Comentem o que acharam, é muito importante a opinião de vcs!

Bjss e até o próximo cap!

Mary


End file.
